Instinto Asesino
by Riux
Summary: Robin esta siendo mal afectado por la muerte de sus padres. Esto lo esta haciendo cometer locuras, y Starfire esta preocupada por el ¿Que pasara?
1. Mal dolor de cabeza

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 1: Mal dolor de cabeza.**

**Jump City, 21 de Agosto del 2010, 10: 30 PM.**

Era de noche y todo estaba completamente tranquilo, las calles no estaban en movimiento y solo algunas luces iluminaban la ciudad. El unico ruido que solo se escuchaba en esos momentos, eran los gritos de Cyborg y Chico bestia sobre: _Que pelicula veremos hoy._

-¡Ya te lo dije!- Le replico Cyborg por decima vez- Veremos Ataque en el Pantano.

-¡Ni hablar, viejo! Veremos Gritos de Terror 3- Le replico Chico bestia.

-¡Ataque en el Pantano!- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡Gritos de Terror 3!- Dijo Chico bestia.

-¡Pantano!- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡Terror!- Dijo bestia.

-¡Pantano!- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡Terror!- Dijo Bestia.

-¿¡Quieren callarse y poner algo de una vez!- Gritaron Robin y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces que sea Gritos de Terror 3- Le dijo Cyborg a Chico bestia, de mala gana.

-¡Si, te gane!- Dijo Chico bestia, y luego corrió al televisor para poner la película.

-¿Qué es Gritos de Terror 3, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Es la tercera parte de una película de miedo, que a Chico bestia le encanta- Explico el líder de los titanes.

-¿Le llaman película a eso? Yo mas bien diría que es una telenovela barata- Comento Cyborg.

-Hay, como si tu película de Ataque en el Pantano fuera mejor- Se defendió Chico bestia.

-Viejo, Gritos de Terror 3 solo es una copia barata de Viernes 13- Dijo Cyborg.

-Arrepientete de lo que dijiste- Le dijo Chico bestia.

-¡Ya pongan la película, por el amor de Dios!- Les grito Robin.

Chico bestia tomo el control remoto, le puso Play a la película y luego se sento en el sofá para verla junto con los demás. La película daba un poco mas de miedo de lo que Cyborg había dicho, incluso Raven tenia los ojos en blanco al verla; llego un momento en que la película llego a una escena de mucha tension, ahí fue donde Starfire se puso algo tensa. Cuando la escena de miedo al fin llego, Starfire se abrazo derepente de Robin, quien estaba a un lado de ella; cuando Starfire se dio cuenta de lo que iso, miro a Robin que estaba completamente sonrojado, ella estaba igual, asi que dejo de abrazar a Robin y siguió mirando la película. La película se había acabado como una hora después, y ya todos se preparaban para dormir.

-Ves… - Dijo Cyborg mientras daba un bosteso- … te dije que parecía telenovela.

-Si, como no. Viejo, hubieras visto la cara de miedo que tenias- Le dijo Chico bestia burlándose de Cyborg- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? La película estuvo genial.

-No empiecen a discutir, y ya vámonos a dormir, ¿quieren?- Les dijo Raven.

-Si mama- Le dijeron Cyborg y Chico bestia al mismo tiempo.

-Robin, ¿tu apagas las luces?- Le pregunto Cyborg.

-Claro- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

Luego de que Robin le respondiera la pregunta a Cyborg, este se fue a la puerta del Living, para poder irse a su habitación, junto con Raven y Chico bestia, dejando a Starfire y Robin solos.

-Oye, Robin- Llamo Starfire.

-¿Qué pasa Star?- Le pregunto el líder de los titanes.

-Sobre lo del abrazo… quiero disculparme- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Robin.

-Por haberte abrazado sin que tu lo quisieras- Dijo Starfire.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Tuviste miedo, y es normal- Dijo Robin.

-Entonces, ¿no estas enojado?- Dijo Starfire.

-Para nada. Nunca estaría enojado contigo- Dijo Robin.

-Gracias... Buenas noches- Dijo Starfire.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Robin.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Starfire.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Robin.

Despues, Starfire se dirigio hacia la puerta del living, y cuando la atraveso, se dirigio hacia su habitacion. Robin espero a que Starfire se fuera, y despues apago las luces de la torre, encendio las camaras de seguridad y despues se dirigio hacia su habitacion. En el camino estuvo pensando en algo que solo el sabia, no se lo habia dicho a sus compañeros para que no sintieran lastima por el, ya que su pasado era completamente triste; entro a su habitacion, pero cuando cerro la puerta, callo de rodillas al piso y despues comenzo a sollosar.

-¿Porque no puedo olvidarlo?- Se pregunto Robin- ¿Porque? ¿Porque esta regresando?

La razon de que Robin estuviera llorando, era muy simple. Cuando el tenia ocho años, sus padres habian fallecido en un espectaculo de trapecio, en un circo, el fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres. Resulta que cuando sus padres habian muerto, alguien habia aflojado los tornillos de los trapecios, y cuando su padre y su madre estuvieron en el mismo trapecio, este se desatornillo y sus padres calleron al piso, provocando que fallecieran. Despues de la muerte de sus padres, Robin comenzo a trabajar con Batman y despues se convirtio en el lider de los titanes.

Robin se habia acostado en su cama, la habitacion estaba en completa oscuridad en ese momento, dandole un hambiente bastante triste a la habitacion de Robin. Este se encontraba sentado en su cama, apoyadando su cabeza en las rodillas, recordando el momento en que vio morir a sus padres; el solo recordar cuando lo mandaron a un orfanato, llenaba de tristesa a Robin, el pertenecia al mundo de los circos, pero no lo dejaron quedarse con los cirqueros.

-Mama, papa, ¿donde estan?- Decia Robin, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba el antifaz- ¿Porque se fueron? ¿Porque dejaron a su hijo?... Los extraño mucho- En ese momento Robin empezo a llorar.

Lo que el pelinegro no sabia, era que detras de su puerta alguien lo estaba escuchando.

-Robin,- Decia la voz de Starfire suavemente- no tenia idea de lo que estabas sufriendo. Tal vez si...

Starfire toco la puerta de la habitacion de Robin, y pocos segundos despues, el pelinegro abrio la puerta, traia puesto su antifaz, ya que cuando escucho la puerta supo que tenia que ser alguno de los titanes.

-¿Ahora que sucede Starfire?- Pregunto Robin.

-Te escuche llorar- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-¿Llorar? Yo no estaba llorando ¿Quien te dijo que estaba llorando?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Robin, yo te oi, te escuche llorar por tus padres ¿Acaso nunca los conociste?- Dijo Starfire.

-Si, si los conoci. Eramos una buena familia, ellos me querian mucho y yo los queria a ellos- Dijo Robin.

-Si los extrañas tanto, ¿porque no vas a visitarlos?- Propuso Starfire con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, Star- Dijo el lider de los titanes recargando su cabeza lentamente en la puerta.

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Veras, cuando yo tenia ocho años, vivia con personas que trabajaban en un circo, mis padres eran trapecistan en ese entonces. Una noche, cuando ellos estaban presentando su espectaculo, yo los estaba viendo desde la entrada, mis padres eran unos trapesistas muy famosos, pero... esa noche, un loco aflojo los tornillos del trapecio y...- Robin estuvo apunto de volver a llorar, pero se pudo contener- ... y cuando mis padres estuvieron en el mismo trapecio, este se desaflojo y eso iso que mis padres... fallecieran.

-Oh, Robin... lo siento mucho, no sabia que...

-No importa, Star- La interrumpio Robin- No importa... Es solo un viejo recuerdo.

-Es un recuerdo muy triste, Robin. Deberias de desacerte de el- Le dijo Starfire.

-Creeme que lo habia olvidado, pero ahora regreso de la nada. Es como si quisiera atormentarme- Dijo el pelinegro. En ese momento, Robin empezo a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte- Auch.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-Si,... solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza- Respondio Robin.

-¿Seguro?- Le dijo Starfire.

-Por supuesto. Tan pronto como me duerma, se me pasara- Aseguro Robin.

-Esta bien- Dijo Starfire.

Starfire camino en direccion hacia su habitacion dejando a Robin de espaldas, pero cuando oyo que Robin estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de la habitacion, Starfire corrio y antes de que el cerrara la puerta, ella corrio y lo abrazo, solo para que no se sintiera solo y triste por la muerte de sus padres.

-Hasta mañana, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-Hasta mañana, Starfire- Dijo Robin correspondiendole el abrazo.

Despues de que Robin y Starfire terminaran el abrazo, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Robin estuvo dentro de la suya, lo unico que iso fue quedarse recargado en la puerta, pensando en lo que habia pasado entre Starfire y el; el escondia un sentimiento hacia Starfire que le gustaria confesarle, y el momento en que los dos estaban abrazados habia sido el momento perfecto para confesarselo, pero su miedo a ser rechasado siempre se lo impedia. Camino hacia su cama, se recosto, se arropo con las sabanas y se dejo caer en los terrenos de Morfeo, esperando que el sueño lo apartara de sus problemas.

**Torre T, habitacion de Robin, 22 de Agosto del 2010, 7:20 AM.**

A la mañana siguiente, no fueron los rayos del sol quien lo desperto, fue el mismo recuerdo trajico que desde ayer en la noche lo habia estado molestando. Se sento en la cama de golpe y se agarro la cabeza tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo, pero no funcionaba, la muerte de sus padres lo tenia atormentado; empezo a sacudirse la cabeza, pero no funciono. En un momento de desesperacion, Robin corrio hacia el baño de su habitacion y abrio desesperadamente la llave del lavamanos, tapo el agujero que dejaba que el agua pasara, y cuando el lavamanos estuvo algo lleno, Robin comenzo a echarse agua en la cara desesperadamente. El agua estaba fria, y segun Robin, eso le serviria para despejar su mente, pero no funciono; el recuerdo seguia perturbandolo, y en ese momento metio toda la cabeza al lavamanos, y cuando ya no pudo respirar mas debajo del agua, saco la cabeza, dejando caer un poco de agua al piso.

-¿Porque aqui?- Se preguntaba Robin, mientaras miraba su cara mojada, en el espejo del baño-¿Porque ahora?... ¿¡Porque te presentaste!... No me voy a desacer de ti tan facilmente. ¿Que ago?- Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se agachaba, casi metiendo otra vez la cabeza al lavamanos

_-Mata- Dijo una voz de repente._

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Robin mirando a todos lados-... ¿Mata?... Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loco, ¿que sigue despues? ¿Una lluvia de monos?...No, espera, suficiente tenemos con Chico bestia.

_-Has lo que le isieron a tus padres- Volvio a decir la voz._

-¿Que es esto?- Se pregunto Robin- Es como...una voz...en mi cabeza...Seguramente es mi imaginacion. Mejor voy a desayunar.

Cuando Robin salio de su habitacion, estuvo agarrandose la cabeza en todo el camino. El recuerdo de cuando vio a sus padres tirados en el suelo, sin vida, no lo dejaba en paz. Ya habian pasado ocho años desde que habia olvidado ese mal recuerdo, pero ahora parecia que habia regresado solo para atormentarlo; varias veces se recargo en las paredes del pasillo, ya que ese recuerdo le causaba el mal dolor de cabeza que tenia en ese momento.

Antes de llegar al living, el dolor de cabeza habia desaparecido derepente, era como si llegar al living hubiera calmado todo. La puerta del living se abrio, dejando pasar a Robin, y cuando este entro, no vio a nadie. Se dijo en el reloj que estaba en la cocina, y este marcaba las 7:30, y ninguno de los titanes se levantaba a esa hora de la mañana, nisiquiera el, pero ahora parecia que el sueño no le habia durado mucho. Camino hacia una de las paredes ventana de la torre, y se detuvo a mirar la ciudad.

-Todo esta tan tranquilo- Se dijo Robin-Me gustaria estar igual.

-¿No estas tranquilo?- Pregunto una voz detras de el.

-¿Que haces levantada tan temprano, Starfire?- Pregunto Robin.

-Ya no queria dormir, y vine aqui- Respondio Starfire- ¿Pero porque no estas tranquilo?

-Por... nada, no es por nada- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-No puedes estar instranquilo por nada- Le dijo Starfire- Vamos, Robin ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, en serio. Es solo que... me levante de la cama con un dolor de cabeza. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse- Aseguro el lider de los titanes.

-De igual manera deberias de ver a un doctor- Dijo la joven Tamaraneana.

-En la tarde ire a verlo- Dijo Robin sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Te duele otra vez?- Pregunto Starfire.

-¿Que?... Ah, no. Es solo que el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres no me deja en paz- Dijo el Chico Maravilla aun sobandose la cabeza.

-Sguramente fue traumetico para ti- Le dijo Starfire.

-Demasiado. Cuando me adoptaron, lo unico que hacia era pensar en ellos, pero cuando empeze a trbajar con Bruce, poco a poco lo fui olvidando- Dijo Robin.

-¿Y porque regreso derepente?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Creeme, Starfire: si lo supiera, te lo diria- Dijo Robin quitandose la mano de la cabeza.

-Bien- Dijo Starfire- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No, gracias. Asi estoy bien- Respondio el Chico Maravilla.

_-No vas a resistirte por mucho tiempo- Dijo la voz nuevamente._

-¿Dijiste algo, Star?- Pregunto Robin.

-No, ¿porque preguntas?- Dijo la joven Tamaraneana.

-...Por nada, crei haber escuchado algo- Dijo Robin.

_-Tienes que vengar a tus padres. Asesina a todos los que cometen crimenes- Dijo la voz._

-Voy a ver television, ¿vienes?- Dijo Robin tratando de no hacerle caso a la voz en su cabeza.

-Con gusto- Dijo Starfire volando hacia el sofa.

Robin encendio el televisor y empezo a cambiar de canal constantemente, no habia algo bueno en la television, ya que Robin y Starfire repetian **No**, al tiempo en que Robin cambiaba de canal. Antes de que Robin volviera a cambiar de canal, la alarma sono, y pocos momentos despues, entraron los demas titanes. Robin estaba tecleando la computadora, y en ese momento, aparecio toda la informacion del villano, frente a Robin.

-Vejo, estos tipos no se toman ningun dia libre, ¿verdad?- Comento Chico bestia.

-No, y tampoco nosotros- Dijo Robin mientras leia toda la informacion de la computadora.

-¿Quien perturba nuestro sueño?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Es Atlas, esta destruyendo todo el centro el de la ciudad- Informo Robin.

-¿Alguien se a preguntado, como le hacen para escapar de prision?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No creo que haiga tiempo para preguntas, Chico bestia- Dijo Raven.

-Raven tiene razon. Acabemos con Atlas, ya- Dijo Robin.

-¡Estoy deacuerdo con el lider!- Dijo Chico bestia, para luego dirigirse a la puerta sin esperar a los demas. Unos pocos segundos despues regreso- ¿En donde me dijeron que era el ataque?

-En el centro de la ciudad. Es hora de trabajar. ¡Titanes, al ataque!- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

Al decir esto, todos los titanes salieron del living en direccion al centro. Robin aun tenia el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres en la cabeza, y parecia que no se lo podia sacar, pero esperaba que la batalla contra Atlas lo distrajera de sus problemas.

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Tienen ante ustedes el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, llamada: Instinto Asesino. Espero que les haiga gustado y me dejen buenos Reviews. Agradesco a los autores que me inspiraron a hacerme mienbro de . Mil y un agradecimientos a DarkYamiMotou, Ravencita y Puckyblack, los adoro. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, el cual tendre muy pronto. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Tormento mental

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 2: Tortura mental.**

**Cochera de la torre T, 22 de Agosto del 2010, 8:00 A.M.**

Robin se encontraba preparando su motocicleta para ir a combatir con Atlas, junto con los demas titanes. Pero derepente, volvio a sentir el dolor de cabeza que lo habia molestado desde anoche; el dolor era muy fuerte esta vez, Robin se recargo en la motocicleta, ya que estaba apunto de caerse, debido al dolor que sentia. Pudo levantarse, y entonces decidio que conducir su motocicleta en ese estado seria muy peligroso, asi qe decidio irse con Cyborg en su auto.

-Oye Cyborg- Llamo Robin, agarrandose la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa, Robin?- Pregunto Cyborg desde adentro de su auto.

-¿Puedo irme contigo en el auto T?- Pregunto el pelinegro- No creo que pueda conducir hoy mi motocicleta.

-Sube y demonos prisa- Le indico Cyborg.

El Chico Maravilla rodeo el auto y subio por la puerta del otro lado. Cyborg encendio el auto T, abrio la cochera y despues salieron a toda velocidad mientras Starfire y Raven volaban en los aires y Chico bestia acompañaba a Cyborg y a Robin por un lado del auto, convertido en un chita. El lider de los titanes aun seguia agarrandose de la cabeza, susurrandose cosas asi mismo para poder calmar el dolor de cabeza, Cyborg lo miraba dudosamente y decidio preguntar que le pasaba.

-¿Que tienes, Robin?

-Nada, Cyborg... Es solo dolor de cabeza- Respondio Robin.

-Pues yo creo que es otra cosa, porque te has estado agarrando la cabeza y susurrando cosas desde que salimos de la torre- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Ya lo se, Cyborg, ya lo se. Esta tarde ire a ver a un doctor, para que me de algo para calmar el dolor- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Apenas son las ocho, ¿crees poder soportar?- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Cyborg, soy Robin, el lider de los Jovenes Titanes. Claro que podre soportar- Aseguro Robin.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Pero por supuesto- Dijo Robin, y despues volvio a agarrarse la cabeza, debido a que el dolor no lo dejaba en paz.

-Te hubieras quedado en la torre- Le dijo Cyborg.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversion?- Pregunto Robin- Claro que no.

-Esto no se trata de perderse la diversion. Se trata de tu salud- Le dijo Cyborg- Ademas...

-¡Es aqui! ¡Deten el auto!- Interrumpio Robin indicando el lugar donde estaba Atlas.

Cyborg detuvo el auto de golpe cuando estuvieron enfrente de Atlas, provocando que su lider casi saliera volando por la ventana delantera. Robin y Cyborg bajaron del auto, encontrandose con Starfire, Raven y Chico bestia, (quien ya estaba en su forma normal).

-Miren a quienes tenemos aqui- Se burlo, Atlas con un pedazo de concreto en la mano, el cual solto despues- A los Jovenes Titanes- Dijo chocando sus puños- Esta vez no me venceran.

_-Se esta burlando de ti y de tus amigos, ¿vas a permitir eso?- Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Robin._

-Atlas, tienes una oportunidad para irte de aqui y regresar a prision, con los demas villanos. Y si no obedeces, vamos a tener que pasar a los golpes- Dijo Robin.

-Robin, ¿sabes que de cualquier manera vamos a pasar a los golpes, verdad?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-No interrumpas, bestia- Le dijo Raven.

-Por favor, te lo estamos pidiendo de buena manera- Dijo Starfire.

-No te va a hacer caso, Star- Le dijo Cyborg.

_-Es tu oportunidad de venganza- Dijo la voz, provocando que Robin se agarrara la cabeza._

-¿Que pasa, Robin?- Le dijo Atlas burlescamente- ¿No vas a atacarme y llevarme ante la justicia, como siempre dices?- Dijo y despues se rio, haciendo que Robin se enojara y saco el baston con que siempre peleaba.

-¡Titanes, ataquen!- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

Antes de que los demas titanes pudieran atacar a Atlas, Robin ya lo estaba golpeando con su baston, con una fuerza y enojo que los demas desconocian de el. Los titanes estaban paralizados y solo se quedaban viendo como Robin golpeaba a Atlas con su baston, pero este eligio un muy mal momento para hacer enojar al Chico Maravilla.

-Dime, Robin, ¿con quien has estado entrenando?, ¿con una anciana?- Decia Atlas esquivando los golpes de Robin.

-¡Callate!- Dijo Robin, lanzandole otro golpe a Atlas, el cual le acerto a la cara.

-Buen golpe. Pero no tanto como este- Dijo Atlas, dandole un golpe a Robin logrando derribarlo al piso, unos cuantos metros adelante de el.

-¡Oye tu, no puedes hacerle eso a Robin!- Le grito Starfire.

-Estoy deacuerdo, Star- Dijo Cyborg, y despues empezo a lanzarle varios rayos sonicos a Atlas.

Starfire comenzo a lanzarle varias Starbolls en la cara, y estas explotaban cuando Atlas meno se lo pensaba. Raven levanto el pedazo de concreto que Atlas habia tenido en mano hace unos momentos, para despues extrellarselo en la cara, haciendo que Atlas se desequilibrara. Cyborg ataco con un golpe a Atlas en el estomago, y despues otro en el menton. Para terminar, Chico bestia se convirtio en un toro y le encajo los cuernos en la espalda a Atlas, haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante por el dolor.

Cuando Cyborg estuvo apunto de darle el golpe final a Atlas, fue interrumpido por Robin, quien habia llegado sin aviso. Robin comenzo a darle varios golpes a Atlas en la cara con el baston descontroladamente, haciendo que Atlas comenzara a sangrar; Robin no se detenia, solto el baston de la mano, y empezo a golpear a Atlas con el puño, con mucha mas fuerza de lo que lo estaba haciendo con el baston.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Le dijo Atlas con la cara llena de sangre.

-¿Quieres mas?- Le dijo Robin sonriendole como lunatico.

Robin iso que Atlas se levantara del piso, y despues comenzo a golpearlo con todo lo que tenia. Saco tres bombas de su cinturon, e iso que le explotaran a Atlas en el pecho; el Chico Maravilla comenzo a golpearle en el estomago de manera violenta, mientras la nube de humo causada por las bombas aun era visible. Cuando el humo estaba desapareciendo, Robin aprovecho para irse a la espalda de Atlas, y derribarlo hacia adelante con un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

Los titanes estaban impresionados al ver a su lider y compañero actuar asi, pero Starfire era la mas impresionada al ver ese espectaculo de terror. Una vez que la nube de humo desaparecio, los demas titanes vieron a Atlas tirado en el piso, con la cara llena de sangre y varios moretones por todo su cuerpo; detras de el estaba Robin, quien respiraba agtadamente y veia a Atlas con odio, y con sus puños cerrados, los cuales estaban llenos de sangre.

-Viejo, ¿que le isiste?- Dijo Chico bestia viendo impresionado a Robin.

-Le di su merecido, ¿no?- Respondio Robin, tronandose los dedos de las manos.

-Te puede demandar por violencia brutalicam ¿lo sabias?- Le dijo Raven.

-El tipo se lo busco- Dijo Robin señalando a Atlas- Y yo se concedi.

-Robin, no debiste hacer eso- Le dijo Starfire aunn impresionada por lo que habia visto hace unos momentos.

-Viejo, ¿que tal si esta muerto?- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Hay, porfavor. No lo golpie tan fuerte como para que se muriera- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-De igual manera, isiste mal en golpearlo de forma tan brutal- Le dijo Raven.

-Oigan, ya me tocaba golpearlo. Y cada quien tiene su forma de pelear- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Jamas te habiamos visto pelear de esa manera, y por lo visto, se te quito el dolor de cabeza- Le dijo Cyborg.

-La pelea me distrajo, ya no siento nada- En ese momento volvio a tener dolores- Bueno, tal vez sienta un poco de dolor, pero no es nada de que preocuparse.

-Aun asi veras al doctor, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Starfire con preocupacion.

-Por supuesto que vere al doctor- Dijo Robin mostrandole una sonrisa a Starfire.

_-No veras a ningun doctor, tienes otros planes pendientes- Dijo nuevamente la voz._

-Bueno, chicos. Me voy a la torre- Dijo Robin comenzando a caminar.

-¿Caminando? ¿No quieres que te lleve?- Le pregunto Cyborg.

-Aveces es bueno caminar Cyborg- Le dijo Robin, y al mismo tiempo siguio caminando.

-¿Ah? Claro- Dijo Cyborg mientras veia como Robin caminaba hacia la torre T.

_-Escuchame- Decia la voz en la cabeza de Robin, mientras este seguia caminando- Iras a la torre, te disfrazaras e iras a comprar algunas cosas que muy pronto vas a necesitar._

_-¿Quien eres?- Le pregunto Robin mentalmente- ¿Porque me obligas a hacer esto?_

La voz no volvio a decir nada, Robin no obedeceria a ninguna voz que resonara en su cabeza y le dijera que hacer, el se resistiria.

**Living de la torre, 22 de Agosto del 2010, 9:15 A.M.**

Robin se encontraba sentado en el sofa, estaba agarrandose la cabeza desesperadamente, no era el dolor de cabeza el que tenia la culpa esta vez, era el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres atormentandolo como lo habia echo la noche anterior. Robin comenzo a golpearse la cabeza, en el intento de desacerse de ese recuerdo, pero sus intentos eran inutiles, el recuerdo aun seguia ahi y Robin estaba empezando a volverse loco.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- Grito Robin.

_-No saldre hasta que hagas todo lo que yo te diga- Dijo la voz._

-¿Porque me atormentas?- Pregunto Robin- ¿Que quieres de mi?

_-Tu alma y tu vida- Respondio la voz._

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto Robin impresionado por lo que la voz le habia respondido.

_-Dije que quiero tu alma y tu vida- Respondio la voz._

-Pues lo siento por ti, porque no estan a la venta- Dijo el Chico Maravilla. En ese instante, Robin sintio un dolor de cabeza que lo derribo al piso.

_-¡No siempre te vas a resistir! El deseo de matar te dominara- Le dijo la voz._

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no soy ningun asesino- Dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en el sofa, y se tomaba de la cabeza.

_-Hoy no, Robin. Pero mañana tal vez- Dijo la voz y despues se empezo a reir maleficamente._

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia, eh?- Le pregunto Robin con algo de enojo.

_-Me causa gracia todo lo que haras cuando yo obtenga poder en ti- Dijo la voz._

-¿Y quien demonios te dijo que vas a tener poder en mi?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

_-Se lo que estas sintiendo, Robin. La muerte de tus padres te tiene atormentado, y deseas hacer lo mismo que les hicieron a ellos y a ti- Le dijo la voz._

-Yo no soy asi ¡No soy vengativo!- En ese momento volvio a sentir dolor de cabeza.

_-Robin, recuerda que yo vivo en tu mente, y en cualquier momento puedo volverte loco. Hasta puedo hacerte hacer cosas que nunca te imaginaste hacer- Le dijo la voz- Incluso matar a los que mas quieres._

-¡Mira, sea quien seas, con mis amigos no te metas!- En ese instante, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres le volvio a llenar la cabeza.

_-Entonces haras lo que yo te diga- Dijo la voz- De lo contrario, hare que asesines a los que mas quieres._

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- Pregunto Robin.

_-Te convertire en lo que jamas te imaginaste ser- Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Robin._

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo mas, otro dolor de cabeza lo domino por completo, este iso que Robin callera de rodillas al piso y empezara a gritar con fuerza. El recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres lo domino por completo, provocando que gritara mas fuerte, Robin no sabia que hacer, lo unico que veia era a sus padres callendo del trapecio en el que estaban presentando su acto. Comenzo a ver sangre dispersada por todos lados, el trapecio callendo al suelo y por ultimo, a sus padres gritando su nombre mientras caian al piso. Robin se levanto del suelo y corrio hacia una de las paredes del living, y comenzo a golpearse la cabeza para desacerse de ese recuerdo, lo hacia una y otra vez, hasta que llego al punto en que la pared quedo con una pequeña mancha de sangre, y su frente comenzo a sangrar. La sangre que le salia de la cabeza comenzo a dispersarse por la nariz, pero se disperso hacia la derecha, manchando por debajo el ojo izquierdo de Robin, este se tallo la sangre con la mano, y se quedo viendola un momento.

_-El rojo siempre fue tu color preferido, ¿verdad?- Robin asintio- ¿Sabes que el color de la sangre es rojo, verdad?_

-Si, todo el mundo sabe eso- Dijo Robin sin quitar la mirada de su mano.

_-Muy bien ¿Y que te pareceria ver un rojo como ese, todas las noches?- Le dijo la voz._

-¿Todas las noches?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla.

_-Todas las noches. Lo unico que se tiene que hacer, es..._

En un momento inesperado, Robin quedo completamente paralizado, despues comenzo a ver el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, para despues terminar desmayado en el piso, dejando que la sangre que escurria de su frente, se disparciera por su ojo hasta tocar el piso.

-Robin... Robin... Despierta, Robin...Robin- Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, todo en ese momento estaba borroso, hasta que se encontro con el rostro de Starfire.

-¿Star...fire?- Pregunto Robin con dificultad.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien- Dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Robin.

-Tu dinos. Te esta saliendo sangre de la frente y te allamos tirado en el piso ¿Que paso, Robin?- Le dijo Cyborg.

-No lo se...- Dijo mientras Starfire lo dejaba de abrazar- Recuerdo que me sente en el sofa y despues... me dirigi a la cocina y me desmaye.

-¿Estas seguro?- Le pregunto Chico bestia.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-La frente te esta sangrando, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?- Respondio Chico bestia.

Robin se tallo la frente con la mano y se fijo en ella.

-Tal vez sufri un golpe muy fuerte- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- Le pregunto Starfire extendiendole la mano.

-Gracias, Star- Dijo el Chico Maravilla tomandole la mano a Starfire e impulsandose con ella, hasta quedar de pie.

-¿Fue un desmayo lo que te paso?- Le pregunto Raven.

-Si, estoy seguro de que eso fue- Respondio Robin.

-Te dije que tenias que ver al doctor- Dijo Cyborg casi regañando a Robin.

-Ah, es sierto. ¿Que hora es?- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Son las doce y media. Viejo, estuviste desmayado tres horas- Informo Cyborg.

-¿¡TRES HORAS! Wow, ni Chico bestia duerme tanto- Dijo el joven del antifaz completamente impresionado por el tiempo en que habia estado desamayado- ¿A que hora podemos ir con el doctor, Cyborg?

-¿Te parece... en una hora?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Si, en una hora esta bien- Respondio Robin.

-Que bueno que aun sigues vivo. Por un momento, Cyborg y yo comezamos a pelear por quien...

-Callate, Chico besta- Lo interrumpio Raven con un codazo en el brazo, y despues se dirigio hacia el sofa- Ven aca- Dijo jalandolo de la oreja.

-Emmm, Robin- Llamo Starfire.

-¿Que pasa, Star?- Pregunto Robin.

-Toma- Dijo dandole una servilleta.

-¿Porque me la das a mi?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Aun te esta saliendo sangre de la frente, limpiala- Le dijo Starfire.

-...Gracias- Dijo Robin poniendose la servilleta en la frente, secandose la sangre que se le habia escurrido hasta por debajo del ojo.

-¿Asi esta mejor, verdad?- Le pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-Muchas gracias, Starfire- Agradecio el lider de los titanes.

-Por nada, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

_-Robin, necesito que empieces a hacer unos planos. Ve a tu habitacion, inventa cualquier excusa, pero vete a tu habitacion. Tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo la voz de su cabeza._

-Nesecito irme, luego te veo- Dijo Robin y luego se dirigio a la puerta del living, dejando sola a Starfire y a los demas.

-¿Que le pasa?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Seguramente se siente mal por el desmayo- Dijo Starfire.

-Tal vez,... pero por lo menos debio de decir que se sentia mareado o algo- Dijo Cyborg.

-Chicos, ya sabemos que Robin es asi- Dijo Raven mientras meditaba en los aires.

**Habitacion de Robin, 12:40 A.M**

Robin se encontraba sentado en una silla, al frente de el estaba una lampara para leer, y un gran papel en una mesa en el que parecia estar trazando algo. El Chico Maravilla no hablaba, solo movia el lapiz de un lado a otro; paro un momento, y despues siguio dibujando en el papel.

-Estoy seguro de que funcionara- Dijo Robin mirando el papel, pero esta vez estaba hablando con dos voces al mismo tiempo- ¿Tu que crees, Robin?

-¿Que acabas de hacerme?- Pregunto Robin, ahora hablando con una sola voz.

-Te dije que tomaria control de ti- Dijo Robin, volviendo a hablar con dos voces.

-No hagas eso cuando este con los titanes, y menos enfrente de Starfire- Dijo Robin hablando con una sola voz.

-Como quieras. ¿Pero que te parece mi diseño?- Dijo volviendo a hablar con dos voces.

-No te voy a negar que esta bien- Dijo hablando con una voz- ¿Pero donde piensas conseguir una cadena, una pistola, una navaja, un cuchillo, una caja de balas y una mascara blanca con una sonrisa?

-De eso me encargare yo, Robin- Dijo el lider titan, volviendo a hablar con dos voces- Tu no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer?- Dijo con una voz.

-Muy pronto lo sabras- Dijo con dos voces- Por ahora guardaremos esto- Dijo, agarrando los planos que habia estado dibujando hace rato- No te sientas mal. Hay cientos de asesinos en este triste mundo, yo no le veo lo malo a convertirse en uno de ellos.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitacion de Robin se abrio, haciendo que "Robin" pusiera los planos en su espalda.

-¿Robin?- Dijo Starfire.

_-Aqui entras tu, Robin._

-Hola, Starfire- Saludo Robin con una sonrisa- ¿Que te trae por aqui?

-Hola, Robin. Solo vine a preguntarte, ¿porque te fuiste tan derepente del living?- Dijo Starfire.

-Ah, esque... tenia algo que hacer, es todo- Se excuso Robin.

_-El plano, esconde el plano._

-¿Y que estabas haciedo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Revisando los archivos de los ultimo ataques a la ciudad, ¿y tu?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-...Solo... vine a ver como estabas. Pero supongo que estas bien- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Si, estoy bien. Es mas, dile a Cyborg que ya no necesito una cita con el doctor, creo que ya me siento mejor- Dijo Robin con sus manos detras de la capa, tratando de que Starfire no viera el plano.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Claro- Dijo Robin aun con sus manos atras.

-Bueno, te veo despues- Se despidio Starfire.

-Adios- Se despido Robin.

Starfire cerro la puerta, dejando a Robin solo en su habitacion, sin nada mas que la lampara para leer alumbrando una pequeña parte de la habitacion. En ese momento, Robin sintio un dolor de cabeza que lo iso arodillarse al piso.

_-¿Te imaginas lo que pudo haber pasado si nos hubiera descubrido?_

-No fue mi culpa, ella se preocupa por mi y quiso saber como estaba- Dijo Robin.

_-...¿Estoy detectando sentimientos amorosos?_

-¿Tambien vas a empezar a burlarte de mi? ¿No te basta con atormentarme?- En ese momento, Robn sinto una corriente electrica por la espalda, la cual lo derribo al piso- ¿Y eso porque fue?

_-Hay, no lo se._

-¿Como que...? No lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo Robin poniendose en pie.

_-Si, si, como sea._

-Escucha, voy a ver television con los demas. No quiero que me hagas hacer cosas inesperadas, ¿entendido?- La voz no respondio- ¿Hola?

En ese instante, Robin volvio a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, el cual, lo iso arodillarse al piso.

_-No me des ordenes._

-¡Ya dejame en paz!- Grito Robin.

El lider de los titanes arrojo los planos en la cama que hace rato habia trasado y salio corriendo de su habitacion. Cuando salio de su habitacion, Starfire estaba apunto de entrar en el living, cuando vio a Robin correr por el pasillo en direccion hacia la terrsa, el no la pudo ver, ya que tenia la cabeza baja, y se la agarraba con fuerza, para callar la voz que lo estaba volviendo loco. Starfire, camino en direccion a la terrasa, para ver porque estaba corriendo por los pasillos de esa manera.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el segundo capitulo de Instinto Asesino, ojala les haiga gustado, muy pronto tendre el siguiente cap. Les mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un minuto para leer mis fics, y que me dejan Reviews, los adoro. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Provocame y te mueres

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 3: Provocame y te mueres**

**Terrasa, 22 de Agosto del 2010, 12:55 A.M**

Se encontraba sentado en una orilla de la terrasa, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres ya lo habia dejado en paz, pero Robin sabia que seria por un corto periodo de tiempo. Jamas se habia imaginado que lo llegaran a atormentar de esa manera, y menos con amenazas de que el mismo mataria a sus propios amigos, nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer eso, y jamas en su vida lo haria. Se quedo mirando la ciudad, la voz que estaba dentro de su cabeza ya lo habia dejado de molestar, y algo de aire fresco no le caeria para nada mal. Habia un viento muy agradable en ese momento, y a Robin le parecia gustar, su capa se elevaba al ritmo del viento y en es instante la puerta de la terrasa se abrio.

-¿Que haces, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire sentandose a un lado de el.

-Viendo la ciudad- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa fingida- Necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

-¿Es todo?- Le pregunto Starfire- Porque te vi corriendo con la cabeza abajo por el pasillo ¿Te pasa algo?

-Ah, no- Mintio el lider titan- Esque me estaba ahogando en mi habitacion.

-¿Ahogandote?- Pregunto Starfire sin saber a lo que seferia su compañero- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Robin?

-Bueno, para que me entiendas... Estaba enfadado, y decidi salir a tomar aire- Dijo Robin.

-Ah, ya entendi- Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno...Oye, ¿que paso con Atlas?- Dijo Robin al recordar lo que le habia echo al villano.

-Lo metieron a prision. Pero por las heridas que le causaste, tuvieron que llevarselo de inmediato a la enfermeria de la prision- Dijo Starfire- ¿Porque lo golpeaste asi, Robin?

-No lo se. Creo que fue enojo, impulsos o algo parecido- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Ya no padeces de dolor de cabeza?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-No. Se me quito hace un rato- Respondio Robin.

-Que bien- Dijo Starfire- Robin, antes de conocernos, ¿que era lo que hacias?

-¿Yo?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, tu. ¿Que era lo que hacias antes de conocernos?- Le dijo Starfire.

-Bueno, pues... yo trabajaba con un heroe, llamado Batman. El era un padre para mi, y yo un hijo para el; me adopto el dia en que mis padres murieron, luego de un tiempo descubri que la persona que me habia adoptado era Batman, fue ahi cuando me converti en Robin- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Como se llamaba?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-No te lo puedo decir. Tanto el como yo tenemos identidades secretas, y jamas se las revelamos a nadie- Dijo Robin.

-¿Por eso siempre traes el antifaz?- Robin asintio- Entiendo.

-Se que ustedes son mis amigos y todo eso, pero mi trabajo como heroe y lider me inpide revelar mi identidad secreta- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera otra palabra, Chico bestia llego completamente alterado hacia Robin.

-¡Robin! La alarma sono... Tenemos problemas- Dijo Chico bestia tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Robin poniendose de pie.

-Jhonny Rancid- Dijo Chico bestia y despues se desmayo, quedando con la lengua de fuera.

-Starfire, trae a Chico bestia- Indico Robin, corriendo hacia la puerta de la terrasa.

**Living de la torre, 1:12 P.M**

-¿Quien perturba la ciudad?- Dijo Robin una vez que la puerta se abrio y lo dejo entrar. Despues llegaron Starfire y Chico bestia (este ultimo ya se habia recuperado de su desmayo)

-Jhonny Rancid, esta robando el banco- Informo Cyborg.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Titanes, al ataque!- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

**Jump City, 1:20 P.M**

Los titanes ya habian llegado, Jhonny Rancid estaba enfrente de ellos con dos bolsas llenas de dinero en manos. Enfrente de el estaba un policia, apuntandole con una pistola a Jhonny Rancid, este se encontraba rodeado por los Jovenes Titanes y el policia; Robin le insistio al oficial que se apartara, y que ellos lo tenian controlado, pero este se reuso y siguio apuntandole a Jhonny Rancid, este no sabia que hacer, asi que le lanzo las bolsas de dinero el oficial, y este callo al piso con las bolsas de dinero encima de el. Jhonny Rancid corrio haca donde estaba el policia, y le salto por encima y despues hullo de ahi.

-Le dije que lo teniamos controlado- Le dijo Robin al oficial, extendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Es mi trabajo, niño insolente- Dijo el policia rechasando la ayuda de Robin, y por como hablaba se notaba que estaba borracho.

-¿Esta usted borracho?- Pregunto Robin.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Le pregunto el policia en tono desafiante.

-Oiga, Robin solo le pregunto si...- Comenzo a decir Cyborg, pero fue interrumpido por el oficial.

-Ya se lo que me pregunto,... ¡no estoy sordo!- Dijo el policia.

-Usted no deberia estar trabajando en estas condiciones- Dijo Raven.

-¡Callate! Ustedes los Jovenes Titanes, lo unico que quieren es robarle el trbajo a los... buenos oficiales de esta ciudad. Pero yo no lo voy a permitir bola de inutiles, buenos para nada- Insulto el policia.

-¡Oiga, usted no puede hablarnos asi!- Grito Robin apunto de golpear al policia, pero Cyborg y Chico bestia lo detuvieron de los brazos- ¡Dejenme! ¡Sueltenme! ¡El no puede hablarnos de esa manera!- Gritaba Robin, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de safarse del agarre de Cyborg y Chico bestia.

-Tranquilisate, viejo- Le dijo Chico bestia.

-Robin, no vale la pena pelear con el- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡Nos insulto! ¡Y no voy a permitirlo!- Grito Robin aun forcejeando para poder safarse.

-Aparte de ladrones son una bola de salvajes- Insulto el policia- Miren que loco esta su "lider".

-¡VUELVELO A REPETIR Y YA VERAS COMO...!- Antes de que Robin terminara la frase, fue golpeado en la cara por el policia.

-¿Ya vere que, eh?- Le pregunto el policia.

-Espero que se de cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer- Dijo Raven.

-Si, niñita. Defendi mi titulo como policia- Dijo el oficial.

-Robin, ¿estas bien?- Dijo Starfire. Robin tenia la cabeza baja y no respondia- ¿Robin?

-Cyborg, Chico bestia. Sueltenme- Ordeno Robin.

-Pero Robin...

-¡Fue una orden!- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

Cyborg y Chico bestia se miraron entre si, despues asintieron y luego soltaron a Robin de los brazos dejandolo libre. Robin miro al policia, y este lo miraba con mucho desprecio, el policia estuvo apuntp de darle otro golpe en la cara, pero Robin lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, y despues comenzo a hablar.

-Se va a arrepentir- Dijo señalandolo con el dedo.

-Uy, pues que miedo. Mira como estoy temblando- Dijo el policia en tono burlesco- Hay mami, un adolescente me va a golpear ¡Aqui te espero!

_-Maldito impertinente. Te metiste conmigo y ahora no te salvas. Bienvenido a tu muerte._

-Te metiste con alguien que no te imaginas lo que puede hacer- Le advirtio Robin.

-Te estoy esperando, muchacho- Le dijo el policia en la cara, haciendo que Robin oliera el aliento a cerveza del hombre.

-¡Hey, Robin!- Dijo Chico bestia con una sonrisa finjida, poniendole una mano en el hombro a Robin- Viejo, acabo de recordar que deje la comida en la estufa, ¿que tal si regresamos a la torre ya?

Robin no respondio, solo se le quedo mirando al policia con mucho odio.

-Robin, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Starfire, esta iso que Robin reaccionara.

-Me parece buena idea- Dijo el pelinegro sin quitarle la mirada al policia- Ya vamonos.

-¡Si! Hulle como cualquier otro cobarde... ¡Y te dices llamar heroe!- Insulto el policia.

-Vamonos, antes de que empieze un mal enfrentamiento- Dijo Raven.

-¿Nos vamos en el auto de Cyborg?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No lo se ¿Que opinas, Robin?- Le dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Estoy deacuerdo- Dijo, y despues volvio a mirar al policia con desprecio y odio.

**Habitacion de Robin, 9:35 P.M**

Estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos llenos de ira. El solo recordar a ese policia insultandolo a el y a los demas, lo hacia querer extrangularlo... Espera... Eso era... Robin se levanto de la cama, se dirigio a la mesa donde estaba la lampara para leer, que era lo unico que iluminaba la habitacion. Destendio el plano que estaba en la mesa, y comenzo a señalar varias cosas, despues volvio a enrollar el plano y corrio hacia la ventana de su habitacion, abrio la ventana, engancho uno de sus boomerangs en la ventana y despues salto por la ventana agarrado de la cuerda del boomerang, el cual se estiraba. Cuando la cuerda se acabo, Robin solo quedo un poco lejos del piso, asi que solto la cuerda del boomerang y aterriso al piso de forma incada.

-A ver, ¿que es lo primero?- Dijo destendiendo el plano y señalando algo- Empezemos por esto... Alto... Necesito un disfraz. Genial, ahora tendre que subir denuevo.

Robin salto y agarro la cuerda del boomerang con la que habia bajado hace unos segundos, pero ahora todo tardo un poco mas, ya que el pelinegro tuvo que escalar toda la torre, hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitacion (y valla que estaba lejos)

-Por fin llegue- El Chico Maravilla se dirigio a su armario una vez que estuvo adentro de su habitacion, pero solo encontro el uniforme que siempre usaba todos los dias- Creo que no deberia usar la misma ropa todos los dias. Ah, bueno. Hay que improvisar.

Se dirigio hacia su cama, quito la sabana con la que siempre se arropaba para dormir, la cual era de color gris oscuro, le iso un agujero en el medio con otro de sus boomerangs y se la puso como tunica; pero antes de salir, corto una parte de abajo de la "tunica" y se la puso como cubreboca, tapandole toda la quijada. Se quito los guantes y el antifaz, y despues volvio a hacer el mismo show que iso para vbolver a entrar a su habitacion. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Robin camino hacia el puente de la torre completamente disfrazado.

**Jump City, 10:05 P.M**

Llego a una tienda de mascaras, y comenzo a mirarlas todas. Habia mascaras de demonios, de metal, de animales, antifazes, mascaras de monstruos, entre otras; el no queria una mascara con tanto revoloteo, solo queria ocultar su rostro. Una de ellas le llamo la atencion, era la mascara que el necesitaba: era una mascara blanca con una sonrisa, eso era lo unico que necesitaba. Tomo la mascara y la pago, pero antes de que saliera de la tienda, el dueño de esta comenzo a hacerle una platica.

-¿Como para que quiere usted esa mascara?- Pregunto el dueño.

-Para un trabajo- Respondio Robin.

-¿Alguna obra de teatro?- Volvio a preguntar el dueño.

-Algo parecido- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Que bien. Buena suerte con su trabajo- Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

-Gracias- Dijo Robin- Despues de eso, Robin salio de la tienda -A trabajar- Dijo Robin, quitandose el cubreboca y poniendose la mascara, dejando ver solamente su cabello.

Robin comenzo a caminar por la ciudad, buscando al policia con el que habia discutido horas atras. Cuando llego a un callejon, lo encontro recargado en la pared de un callejon, tomandose lo que parecia una botella de cerveza, este se percato de la presencia de Robin, dejo la botella a un lado y se puso enfrente de el.

-Te equivocaste de direccion, amigo. Aqui no hay ninguna fiesta de disfrazes- Dijo el policia.

-Yo no vengo por ninguna fiesta de disfrazes, señor- Dijo Robin detras de la mascara.

-¿Entonces porque traes esa ridicula mascara en tu cara, eh?- Le dijo el polica empujandolo con una mano.

-¿Usted es el policia que peleo contra un tal... Robin?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Si, fui yo, ¿y que?- Dijo el policia sin tomarle importancia- Lo unico que el y sus amigos quieren, es quitarle el trabajo a los policias como yo. Esta tarde me despidieron por su culpa.

-¿Por la culpa de Robin, o por la culpa de usted?- Pregunto detras de la mascara.

-Fue por la culpa de ese bueno para nada- Respondio el policia.

-¿Porque lo odia?- Pregunto Robin.

-Quiere robarme mi trabajo, por eso- Respondio el policia.

-Pero a usted ya lo despidieron, ¿verdad?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Por algo estoy asi- Respondio el policia- Y ya mejor largate y...vete a la fiesta de disfrazes de donde saliste.

-No creo poder hacerlo. Tengo un pendiente aqui- Dijo Robin.

-¿Un pendiente? Pues largate a buscarlo, porque yo no tengo nada que te sirva- Dijo el policia casi callendose al piso debido a la borrachera que traia.

-Usted no tiene nada que me sirva, tiene mucha razon en eso... Pero- Dijo acercandose al policia amenazantemente- si tiene algo me estorba, y demasiado.

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- Pregunto el policia sin importancia- Tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi. Solo mirate, tienes una mascara ridicula, tus ropas estan rotas... y eres mas bajito que yo ¿Que puede hacer un inutil como tu, contra alguien como yo?

-Seguramente muchos me agradeceran esto- Dijo Robin.

-¿Agradecerte que?- Pregunto el policia.

-Usted me provoco,- Comenzo a decir Robin- y ahora morira.

-¿Quien demo...?

Antes de que el policia terminara la pregunta, fue derribado al piso por un golpe de Robin, este levanto al policia del piso y despues le dio otro golpe en la quijada, seguido de uno en el estomago y un fuerte rodillaso en la nariz. El policia comenzo a escupir sangre, estaba encorbado tratando de recuperarse de los golpes que le habia dado Robin, este camino hacia la botella de cerveza que el policia se habia estado tomando hace un rato, y despues se la quebro en la cabeza, haciendo que el policia se derribara al piso y le comenzara a fluir sangre de la cabeza. Robin volvio a levantar al policia y comenzo a darle golpes con el puño izquierdo y el derecho en cada mejilla, haciendo que el policia quedara con la cara ensangrentada y muy mal golpeada. La mascara blanca de Robin habia quedado con algunas gotas de sangre en ella, debido a que la sangre del policia habia saltado hacia su mascara cuando lo estaba golpeando. Robin tomo de la camisa al policia, y lo acorralo violentamente contra la pared donde habia estado tomando su cerveza hace rato.

-Yo en tu lugar, comenzaria a rezar- Le susurro Robin al oido.

-¿P-porque... m-me isiste esto?- Pregunto el policia, mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre, la cual iba a parar a la mascara de Robin.

-Te dije que te arrepentirias, y no me isite caso- Le respondio Robin.

-¿Alguien te... pago para que isieras esto?- Pregunto el policia.

-No, mi amigo. Se llama venganza- Respondio Robin mientras agarraba mas de la camisa al policia, y lo comenzaba a acorralar mucho mas contra la pared.

-Pero nisiquiera te conosco. Es mas: nisiquiera se quien eres- Dijo el policia, al mismo tiempo en que escupia sangre.

-Es por eso que traigo mascara- Dijo Robin.

Antes de que el policia pudiera decir algo mas, Robin saco rapidamente uno de sus boomerangs y se lo encajo al policia en el pecho, haciendo que este escupiera mas sangre y le manchara mas la mascara a Robin. Despues, el Chico Maravilla comenzo a adentrar mas el boomerang, hasta llegar al punto en que atraveso el cuerpo del policia, haciendo que la sangre brotara por todos lados y manchara a Robin de sangre por todos lados.

El pelinegro saco su brazo rapidamente del cuerpo del policia, haciendo que este callera al suelo completamente muerto, quedando con los ojos abiertos. Robin miro su brazo, y vio que toda su mano y parte del brazo estaba pintada en sangre; se agacho al piso, y comenzo a pintar una carita feliz, parecida a la que tenia en la mascara, con la sangre que tenia en su dedo.

-Mi trabajo, esta echo- Dijo Robin, para despues irse de donde estaba, dejando el cuerpo tirado en la pared del callejon.

**Habitacion de Robin, 11:20 P.M**

Robin ya habia llegado a su habitacion, tuvo que escalar nuevamente la cuerda de su boomerang para poder llegar hasta su habitacion. Cuando estuvo ahi, quito el boomerang de la ventana, y lo echo a su armario, junto con los demas. Despues de haber echo eso, Robin reviso las camaras que habia puesto en su habitacion para ver si alguien habia entrado cuando el no estaba, y por lo que habia en las camaras, nadie habia entrado a su habitacion y eso lo lleno de alivio. Pero derepente recordo algo que lo podria poner en problemas; su brazo, la sabana que se habia puesto de tunica y la mascara que nadie sabia que existia, estaban manchados en sangre, y eso lo podria poner en un problema del que no podria salir.

Se quito la sabana, y la mascara y despues se dirigio al baño. Una vez ahi, limpio su brazo y lavo la mascara, esta la escondio en su armario, detras de los uniformes que siempre usaba. Con la manta no sabia que hacer, asi que la iso bola y la escondio debajo del colchon de su cama. Luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que todo el despedia un ligero olor a sangre, y decidio darse un baño. Al salir, se puso el mismo uniforme que siempre usaba para no tener que cambiarse de atuendo en la mañana y demorarse mas. Luego de que estuvo listo y se aseguro de haber dejado todo bien escondido, comenzo a bostesear y luego se derribo en la cama, para quedar completamente sumergido en los terrenos de Morfeo.

_-¿Que te parecio nuestro primer trabajo?_

_-No estuvo mal. No estuvo mal- Respondio Robin en sus pensamientos._

_-Que bueno que te haiga gustado, porque estaremos haciendo lo mismo algunas noches._

_-Pero solo cuando alguien nos provoque, ¿verdad?- Dijo Robin._

_-Claro que si. Tu confia en mi... Ademas, quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres, ¿no?_

_-Si- Respondio Robin._

_-Pues esta es tu oportunidad. Se que en tu interior deseas hacer lo mismo que le isieron a ellos._

_-Esta no es una forma muy correcta de hacerlo- Dijo Robin._

_-Tu tranquilo, mientras hagas lo que yo le ordene a tu pequeña cabezita, no nos atraparan._

_-Me converti en un asesino, ¿sierto?- Dijo el pelinegro._

_-Mi querido Robin, no eres ningun asesino. Solo estas devolviendo algo que te isieron._

_-Entonces, ¿no estoy haciendo nada malo?- Pregunto Robin._

_-Para nada._

_-... Escuchame bien, se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, y solo me deje llevar por una cosa: la vida de mis amigos- Dijo Robin._

_-¿Que estas diciendo?_

_-Estoy diciendo que aceptare que me laves el cerebro, con la condicion de que mis compañeros no terminen...- Robin iso una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas- involucrados._

_-Muy bien. Ninguno de tus amigos terminara "involucrado" en esto._

_-Mas te vale- Advirtio Robin._

Despues de esa conversacion con la voz, Robin se quedo completamente dormido, esperando que las palabras de la voz de su mente fueran siertas. Esperaba que sus compañeros no terminaran como lo habia echo con el policia, seguramente mañana abria notocias y periodicos sobre el asesinato y la carita feli que habia dibujado en el suelo. Jump City abria declarado que un asesino habia llegado a la ciudad.

**Hola a todos los que leyeron este capitulo y los anteriores, espero que les haiga gustado esta continuacion, porque muy pronto tendre la siguente parte, asi que preparense. Quiero darle un agradecimiento a todos lo que se molestan en escribirme Reviews y se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics, los adoro a todos. Nos vemos en el proximo cap, y ya me voy porque se me iso de noche. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**Haganse esta pregunta: ¿Quien es la voz que atormenta a Robin?**


	4. El juego del ahorcado

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 4: El juego del ahorcado.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 23 de Agosto del 2010, 8:30 A.M**

Robin se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitacion, estaba pensando en lo que habia echo a aquel policia ayer en la noche. Robin sabia muy bien que ese policia estaba borracho y no tenia la culpa de averlo provocado, se sentia horrible de solo recordar los golpes que le dio al policia, y cuando lo atraveso... ¡se sintio un completo monstruo! Ya no sabia ni quien era el mismo. Derepente un grito ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡ROBIN, VEN A VER ESTO!- Grito la voz de Cyborg, la cualk iso que Robin se callera de la cama.

-Hay no... Hay no- Dijo mientras se levaba y corria hacia el living- ¡Hay no, hay no, hay no!

Cuando salio de su habitacion, ya se imaginaba lo peor. Mientras corria, pensaba en todo lo que sus amigos le dirian cuando llegara al living, sus caras de decepcion y lastima. Pero lo que mas le asustaba era que Starfire lo viera como un criminal sin corazon, el cual asesina personas; no queria imaginarse eso, y tampoco queria que se volviera realidad.

-Chicos, puedo explicarlo- Dijo Robin con las manos en alto.

-Robin, callate y escucha- Le indico Cyborg señalando a la television, en la cual estaban viendo las noticias.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba al sofa, junto con los demas- ¿Que pasa, Cyborg?

-Tu solo mira la television... Chico bestia, sube el volumen- Indico Cyborg, Chico bestia iso lo dicho y Robin empezo a escuchar lo que decian los noticieros.

_-Hoy en la mañana se reporto un asesinato en las calles de Jump City, se presume que la victima era un policia recien despedido, y por lo que los investigadores dicen, el hombre estaba tomandose una botella de licor antes de que lo mataran. Nuestros reporteron nos informan que fue golpeado sin piedad y que despues fue atravesado por el pecho con alguna erramienta. Pero lo que no sabemos, es porque el asesino dejo una carita feliz pintada en el suelo con la propia sangre de la victima, creemos que solo fue un acto de bandalismo, pero nos afirman que la persona que cometio este gran delito, debe y tiene que ser un psicopata desalmado y sin corazon que ronda por nuestra ciudad. Lo unico que nosotros podemos decirle a todos los que nos estan viendo en este momento es: tengan mucho cuidado._

En ese instante, Starfire apago la television para no escuchar mas lo que decian.

-No puedo creer que alguien sea tan despiadado para hacer eso- Dijo Starfire mientras dejaba el control en el sofa.

-Las personas estan locas Starfire, y no todos son como nosotros- Le dijo Robin.

-Chicos, ¿creen que podra haber sido el policia que nos insulto ayer?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-El noticiero dijo que estaba borracho, y no hay tiempo para preguntar cuantos policias tomados habia esa noche- Dijo Raven.

-Raven tiene razon, pudo haber sido cualquier policia de la ciudad- Dijo Robin mientras sus dientes empezaban a temblar.

-Viejo, ¿tienes frio?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-¿Y porque lo preguntas, Cyborg?- Pregunto Robin.

-Tus dientes estaban temblando hace unos segundos- Respondio Starfire.

-Aaaaaah... No lo se- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-¿No lo sabes? Pero si estabas...

-Hey, ¿que les parece si olvidamos todo esto del asesinato y hacemos algo?- Interrumpio Robin tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿No quieres averiguar quien es el asesino?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Cyborg, aveces en la vida una persona se tiene que tomar un tiempo libre fuera de su trabajo- Le dijo Robin.

-Muy bien, amigo ¿Quien eres y que isiste con nuestro lider?- Dijo Chico bestia.

_-Algo que no te imaginas._

-Chico bestia, soy yo. Es solo que necesito paz- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Paz de que?- Pregunto Raven.

-Vamo a hacer algo, ¿no?- Dijo Robin cambiando el tema.

-Pero no tenemos nada planeado, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-Solo podemos sentarnos hasta que la alarma suene- Dijo Cyborg.

-Bueno, esta bien- Dijo Robin- Como no hay nada que hacer, investiguemos el asesinato.

-Robin, ¿estas nervioso?- Dijo Starfire.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Hay, no ¿como crees, Star?- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro- Dijo Chico bestia con sarcasmo.

-Viejo, es en serio. Te vemos muy acelerado- Dijo Cyborg.

-Chicos, no estoy nervioso ni nada de eso. Es solo que me sorprendio lo del asesinato- Dijo Robin.

-A nosotros tambien nos sorprendio mucho- Dijo Starfire.

-Oigan, chicos ¿Ustedes creen que el asesino vuelva a... atacar?- Pregunto Chico bestia con algo de miedo.

-Un asesino jamas se detiene, Chico bestia- Dijo Raven. Cuando Robin oyo esto, sintio que todos lo abandonaban.

-Hay, porfavor. El tipo acaba de cometer su primer asesinato en esta ciudad, y ustedes ya estan hablando de su siguiente asesinato- Dijo Cyborg.

-Amigo Cyborg, por lo que yo tengo entendido, los asesinos son personas que pueden matar en cualquier momento- Dijo Starfire, haciendo que Robin se estremeciera con sus palabras.

-Son malas personas- Susurro Robin.

_-Eres una de ellas_

**Terrasa, 1:15 P.M**

Robin estaba sentado en la orilla de la terrasa con los pies colgando, estaba pensando en lo que habia echo ayer en la noche, en la mascara, su brazo pintado en sangre, la manta manchada en sangre, el boomerang atravesando el cuerpo del policia, los golpes que el le daba a este, y la carita feliz que habia dibujado en el suelo con la sangre del policia. Se sentia un completo monstruo al recordar todo esto, y el solo ver sus manos... le provocaba un temor intenso a si mismo.

No le preocupaba lo que pensaran los ciudadanos, lo que en verdad le importaba, era lo que sus amigos pensaran de el, pero especialmente lo que pensara Starfire. El tenia entendido que tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriria y lo llevaria a lo que el algun dia llamo "justicia". Habia veces en que deseaba matar a los villanos que el y los titanes atrapaban, pero tenia que controlarse para no parecer un salvaje delante de todos los que conoce, pero justamente ese era el problema para Robin; el ahora se concideraba un completo salvaje.

-¿Pensando?- Le pregunto una voz por detras.

-Siempre encuentras la forma de encontrarme, ¿verdad, Starfire?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mientras se levantaba y se dirigia con Starfire.

-Te estaba buscando y supuse que estabas aqui- Dijo Starfire.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?- Pregunto Robin.

-En el living te vi muy... ¿nervioso?- Dijo Starfire.

-No estaba nervioso. Estaba sorprendido por el asesinato- Dijo Robin.

-Robin- Insistio la joven Tamaraniana.

-Es la verdad- Insistio el Chico Maravilla.

-Bueno, te creo- Dijo Starfire.

-Gracias- Dijo el pelinegro, aliviado de que alguno de sus compañeros le creyera.

-Nunca te imaginaste enfrentarte a un asesino, ¿sierto?- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-No, nunca me lo imagine- Dijo Robin-_ En especial si el asesino soy yo._

-Me pregunto, si sera tan malo como dicen en las noticias- Dijo Starfire mientras miraba al cielo.

-Los asesinos son muy peligrosos- Decia Robin mientras imitaba a Starfire- Ellos no entienden el dialogo.

-Robin, tus padres murieron asesinados, ¿verdad?- Dijo Starfire dirigiendo la vista a Robin.

-Lamentablemente si- Dijo el pelinegro mirando a Starfire.

-¿Atraparon al asesino?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-Si. Batman y yo lo atrapamos, fue nuestro primer trabajo juntos- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Aun los extrañas?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Demasiado. Desde que se me vino ese recuerdo a la cabeza, no eh podido sacarmelo de la mente- Respondio el lider de los titanes.

-Tranquilo,- Dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba. Robin se sonrojo ante eso- ellos aun estan contigo.

-Gracias, Starfire- Dijo Robin mientras le correspondia el abrazo a su compañera.

Asi se quedaron un rato, y aunque ninguno supiera lo que pensaba el otro, ambos querian estar asi y que nadie los interrumpiera. Llego un momento en que Robin y Starfire separaron el abrazo, y sus miradas se encontraron accidentalmente. Robin y Starfire se quedaron asi por unos momentos, pero despues empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, estuvieron a centimetros de besarse, pero ese beso fue interrumpido por Chico bestia, haciendo que Robin y Starfire se separaran al instante.

-Robin, tenemos problemas- Dijo Chico bestia desde la puerta de la terrasa.

-Vamos en camino- Dijo Robin, pero antes de dar otro paso, dirigio su vista hacia Starfire, esta le dedico una sonrisa y Robin se la devolvio- Vamos, Star.

**Centro de Jump City, 1:35 P.M**

Ya los titanes habian llegado al lugar el cual estaba atacando Jhonny Rancid, al verlo, Robin juro que esta vez no se le escaparia. El Chico Maravilla tomo su baston y corrio hacia donde estaba Rancid, este bloqueo el golpe con su brazo, pero Robin alcanzo a darle una patada en la costilla, la cual derribo al villano al suelo, pero este se levanto impulsando sus piernas hacia adelante, logrando darle una partada a Robin en la cara, haciendo que este se tambaleara, despues, Jhonny Rancid le dio un golpe en el estomago, logrando tirarlo al piso.

Los demas titanes estaban listos para golpear a Rancid, pero su lider fue mas rapido que ellos y sorrendio a Jhonny Rancid con un golpe en la quijada, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Jhonny Rancid tuvo que escupir sangre cuando el dolor se detuvo. Rancid se enojo por eso y le devolvio el golpe a Robin con golpes mas rapidos de parte de Rancid, cuando este logro derribarlo al piso, la ira se apodero de Robin, y cuando Jhonny Rancid estuvo apunto de darle otro golpe, Robin lo detuvo con su mano. Rancid trato de safarse del agarre de Robin, pero no podia, y fue ahi donde Robin lo derribo al suelo y comenzo a golpearlo con el puño derecho y el izquierdo, y con cada golpe que Robin le daba a Jhonny Rancid, este escupia sangre, la cual caia en los puños de Robin.

-¡Robin, basta!- Le dijo Cyborg- Lo vas a matar.

-Seria un problema menos- Dijo Robin mientras seguia golpeando a Rancid.

-Ya... dejame... en... paz- Decia Jhonny Rancid mientras Robin lo seguia golpeando.

-Robin, porfavor- Al escuchar las palabras de Starfire, Robin dejo de golpear a Rancid y cuando volteo la mirada, vio que Starfire estaba apunto de llorar- ya dejalo en paz, porfavor.

El Chico Maravilla volteo a ver a Rancid, quien tenia unos charquitos de sangre a los lados. Se miro las manos y vio que los puños de estas estaban llenos de sangre; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia echo, se levanto del suelo y se dio media vuelta, para despues caminar hacia los titanes. No les dirigio a ninguno la palabra, pero cuando estuvo al lado de Starfire, comenzo a hablar.

-Lo siento- Dijo Robin y despues siguio caminando en direccion a su motocicleta.

-¿Estara enojado?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No creo. Debio haber sido por los golpes que le dio Rancid- Dijo Raven.

-¿¡Vieron como lo golpeo!- Dijo Cyborg completamente impresionado- Yo nunca habia visto a Robin golper con tanta fuerza a alguien- Comento el titan mitad maquina.

-Les digo que debe de estar enojado- Insistio Chico bestia.

-Si estuviera enojado, hubiera gritado que no lo dejaria de golpear- Dijo Raven.

-Ojala este bien- Dijo Starfire mientras veia como Robin se iba en su motocicleta.

-El esta bien, Star- Le dijo Cyborg- Es solo que... necesita estar en paz.

-Eso espero- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

**Avenida Central, 1:47 P.M**

Robin se encontraba condiciedo su motocicleta por una de las tantas calles de Jump City, estaba pensando en lo que le habia echo a Rancid, por un momento, Robin penso que las palabras del policia que habia matado eran ciertas; que eran una bola de salvajes. Pero Robin no involucraba a los demas titanes con esa oracion, esa oracion era mas bien para el mismo.

Dio la vuelta en un alto, y cerca de ahi habia una secundaria. Cuando paso cerca de la escuela, pudo ver que todos los alumnos ya estaban saliendo de clases, y eso le recordo a los dias en que el tambien asistia a clases. A lo lejos pudo ver a un joven cruzando la calle, y cuando este logro cruzarla, otro joven con el mismo uniforme que el traia se le acerco ammenazadoramente, el tipo parecia luchador profesional, ya que se veia muy grande y fuerte; Robin se acerco un poco para escuchar la conversacion entre los dos.

-Dame tu dinero- Le dijo el grandulon.

-Oye yo no traigo nada- Se defendio el joven.

-¡Pues a la proxima quiero que si traigas algo!- Amenazo el grandulon- Porque sabes que te puedo converser- Le dijo levantandole el puño.

-Oye, mi familia no tiene dinero. Apenas nos alcanza para comer- Dijo el otro.

-No me importa, yo quiero mi dinero- Dijo y despues le dio un golpe en la cara al joven, y fue ahi fue donde Robin entro a defenderlo.

-Ya dejalo en paz- Dijo Robin, poniendose enfrente del joven.

-¿Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes?- Pregunto el grandulon.

-Soy Robin, el lider de los Jovenes Titanes ¿Quien eres tu?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Me llamo William, soy el que manda en esa escuela- Dijo el grandulon señalando la secundaria.

-Ah, ¿crees que por ser el mas grandote de toda la escuela te conviertes en el dueño de todo?- Le dijo Robin.

-Todos los buenos para nada de ahi me respetan- Dijo William.

-¿A, si?- Dijo Robin.

-Si- Respondio William.

-Pues te tengo noticias, amigo: jamas en tu vida volveras a molestar a alguien. Y de eso me voy a encagar yo- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Encargarte tu?- Pregunto William sin tomarle mucha importancia- ¿Y que vas a aser, eh?

-Soy un heroe de esta ciudad, y eso hace que no te pueda amenazar como ciudadano que eres- Le dijo Robin- Pero eso no cambia que no te pueda reportar con tus padres.

-Uy, ya me diste miedo, amigo- Dijo William sarcasticamente.

-Mejor vete, antes de que le llame a tus padres- Dijo Robin enseñandole su comunicador T.

Despues de que Robin le enseñara el comunicador T a William, este le dedico una ultima mirada amenazadora al joven que estaba detras de Robin, y despues se fue, dejando a Robin con el chico que estaba detras de el.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto extendiendole la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven no dudo y permitio que Robin lo ayudara- Ese fue un feo golpe.

-No te hubieras molestado. William me molesta todos los dias- Dijo el chico mientras se sacudia su uniforme, el cual consistia en una playera blanca abotonada y un pantalon azul con zapatos negros.

-Pues no deberias dejar que te moleste. No por ser mas grande va a ser mejor que tu- Le dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Gracias Robin- Dijo el joven.

-Aproposito, ¿como te llamas?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Me llamo Jack- Dijo mientras le extendia la mano a Robin.

-Mucho gusto, Jack. Tal vez te vuelva a ver- Dijo Robin una vez que terminaron de saludarse.

-Ojala, fue un placer platicar con uno de los Jovenes Titanes. Adios... Ah, por sierto, me dijeron que hay un asesino en la ciudad, es mejor que tambien te cuides. No queremos perder a alguien como tu- Dijo Jack, y despues siguio su camino.

-¿Alguien como yo? Si, claro- Dijo Robin recordando lo que le habia echo a Rancid.

_-¿Viste como ese tipo golpeaba a Jack? No creo que te vallas a quedar asi. Preguntale si sabe a que lugares acostumbra a ir William. Tal vez le demos una fiesta de despedida._

-¡Oye, Jack!- Llamo Robin, antes de perder de vista al joven.

-¿Que pasa, Robin?- Pregunto Jack.

-Solo de casualidad, ¿a que lugares acostumbra a ir William?- Preguntp el Chico Maravilla.

-Pues todos en la escuela saben que es un bago y que no obedece a sus padres. Pero, yo te diria que lo busques en el parque de la ciudad. Siempre se la pasa ahi- Dijo el joven.

-¿Hasta la noche?- Pregunto Robin.

-Si, muchos de mis compañeros lo han visto por ahi a las once de la noche- Dijo Jack- ¿Para que querias saber?

-Es que... me parecio que esta muy desvelado- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-Si, ya lo se. Tiene cara de espanto- Dijo Jack- Adios, Robin.

_-Siguiente parada: El parque._

**Parque de Jump City, 10:30 P.M**

Un joven de aspecto fuerte se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, estaba contando algunos billetes que traia en la mano: era William. Estaba fumando, haciendo que pareciera mas adulto de lo que se veia, el chico guardo los billetes que estaba contando en el bolsillo de su pantalon, y de este mismo, saco una caja de cigarrillos, encendio uno y se puso a fumarlo como su fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, de un momento a otro, se quito el cigarrillo de la boca y solto el humo que traia atrapado en esta, luego se volvio a poner el cigarrillo en la boca. El joven se quedo viendo el humo que habia creado con el cigarrillo, y cuando este desaparecio, dejo ver a un tipo con una mascara blanca, la cual tenia una sonrisa, William lo miro con una ceja arqueada en señal de que no lo conocia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, amigo?- Le pregunto William volviendose a poner el cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Tu eres William, cierto?- Pregunto el enmascardo, sonando con dos voces.

-Al parecer soy famoso- Dijo William recargandose en la banca blanca.

-Oh, y demasiado- Dijo el enmascarado sin quitarle la vista de encima a William.

-Si... Oye, ¿acabas de salir de una fiesta adelantada de hallowine? Porque tu disfraz parece estar manchado con sangre- Dijo William quitandose el cigarro, y dejando salir el humo.

-Es pintura-Mintio el enmascarado- Me contrataron para pintar una pared de rojo, y me callo un poco de pintura en el traje.

-¿Pintas con esa cosa? Parece una tunica vieja- Dijo William y despues se comenzo a reir.

-Si, es muy gracioso. Rie lo que quieras, no me molesta en lo mas minimo- Dijo el enmascarado viendo como William aun seguia riendose de el.

-Que bueno, porque te ves ridiculo- Dijo William apunto de reirse otra vez- Oye, ¿y para que la mascara?

-Para no mancharme la cara- En ese instante William se volvio a reir.

-¿Para no mancharte la cara? Ni que estuvieras tan guapo, amigo. Es mas; nisiquiera te dejas ver entero- Se burlo William.

-Tal vez no me gusta que me vean- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Si, seguramente eres feo con ganas- Dijo William mientras habentaba el cigarro a otro lado.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar fumando?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Nunca se es joven para nada- Le dijo William apuntandole con el dedo- ¿Tu no fumas?

-Tengo diesiseis años, no fumo- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Oye, tu voz es muy profunda como para que tengas diesiseis años ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad o algo? Porque parece que hablas con dos voces al mismo tiempo- Dijo William con una sonrisa.

-¿Dos voces?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Mira, tu sabes que dije dos voces, asi que mejor respondeme- Dijo William con naturalidad.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar a la gente?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-El unico que me enseña a mi, soy yo mismo- Dijo William. En ese instante, el enmascarado saco una cuerda de su tunica, camino hacia un arbol y la puso ahi- ¿Y eso para que es?

-Juguemos a algo, ¿quieres?- Dijo el enmascarado sacando una libreta y un boligrafo.

-¿Como a que quieres jugar?- Pregunto William mirando la cuerda.

-¿Que te parece... al ahorcado?- Dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Ahorcado?- Pregunto William imaginandose lo que podia pasar en un descuido- ¿Que pasa si pierdo?- El enmascarado señalo a la cuerda.

-Terminas "Ahorcado"- Dijo mirandolo fijamente.

-Creo que ya se quien eres tu- Dijo William levantandose de golpe de la banca.

-Pues dimelo- Dijo el enmascardo.

-Tu eres el asesino que mato al policia... Yo mejor me largo- Dijo William, este estuvo apunto de correr, pero la mano del enmascarado lo detuvo.

-Si te vas, mueres- Dijo el enmascarado- Tienes dos opciones frente a ti. Una: jugar el juego para poder salvarte. Y la otra: huir y de cualquier manera morir- Dijo enseñandole un cuchillo.

-Si gano,... ¿me dejaras vivir?- Pregunto William, tragando saliba.

-Por supuesto, pero si pierdes me temo que no- Dijo el enmascarado guardando su cuchillo.

-Tu estas demente- Dijo William retrocediendo unos pasos- ¿De cuantas letras es la palabra?

-Cinco- Respondio el asesino, mientras dibujaba cinco rayitas en el cuaderno- Que comienze el juego. Las reglas son simples: despues de tres letras puedes adivinar la palabra, si termino el monito antes de que aciertes, mueres.

-Cinco letras, acertar la palabra con tres letras. Puedo lograrlo- Dijo William algo nervioso por lo que podria pasar.

-Dame tu primera letra- Exigio el asesino.

-"A"- Respondio William.

-Lo lamento, no tenemos "A" en este menu- Dijo el enmascarado mientras dibujaba un palito, como el cuerpo.

-Entonces "E"- Dijo William.

-Lo siento, tampoco hay eso. Te quedan cuatro intentos- Dijo el enmascarado mientras dibujaba un brazo.

-La "D"- Dijo William algo preocupado.

-Que lastima William- Dijo el enmascarado mientras dibujaba otro brazo.

-"R"- Dijo William desesperadamente.

-Muy bien- Dijo el asesino mientras escribia la letra R en dos rayitas.

-"U"- Dijo William nervioso.

-Incorecto- Dijo el asesino mientras dibujaba una pierna.

-"O"- Dijo William.

-Perfecto- Dijo el asesino mientras escrbia la letra O en la segunda raya- Si fallas en dos mas te mueres.

-"T"- Dijo William.

-Lamentablemente, no- Cuando el asesino dijo eso, William se asusto demasiado, comenzo a pensar en que palabra era la que el asesino tenia en mente, y depronto se le ocurrio una.

-Ya se que palabra es- Dijo William con algo de esperanza.

-Si quieres vivir, mejor dila ahora- Dijo el asesino mientras miraba a William.

-Saldre vivo de esta, ya lo veras inutil- Dijo el joven con toda confianza.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta- Dijo el enmascarado algo fastidiado.

-La palabra es: Robin- Dijo William con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-¿Es tu respuesta definitiva?- Pregunto el asesino.

-Si- Respondio William decisivamente.

-William,... lamento decirte que no acertaste- En ese mismo instante, William sintio que se le caia el mundo- Tendras que "Morir"

-No, porfavor, no- Suplicaba William mientras caia al piso.

-Perdiste, William. Ahora tienes que pagar- Dijo el enmascarado mientras se acercaba a William, sacando el cuchillo de su tunica.

Varias veces suplico William que lo dejara vivir, pero el asesino no tuvo piedad de el, y comenzo a acuchillarlo con el el cuchillo que tenia en mano una y otra vez, haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todos lados, pero mayormente en su tunica y en la mascara. Cuando el asesino estuvo complacido de ver a William muerto, lo arrastro por la camisa y lo llevo al arbol donde habia colgado la cuerda, despues colgo a William en la cuerda y con el cuchillo, comenzo a escribirle en el estomago algo, haciendo que calleran gotas de sangre al piso. Despues de que el asesino se fuera, dejo el cuerpo de William con una frase, la cual decia:

**Perdi en el juego del ahorcado.**

Y en su pecho, estaba el papel donde el asesino habia estado escribiendo la palabra, la cual era: Morir.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el cuerto capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado, no olviden dejarme Reviews. Quiero darle un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Tiempo muerto

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 5: Tiempo muerto.**

**Pasillo de la torre T, 24 de Agosto del 2010, 9:00 A.M**

Starfire iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la torre, estaba pensando en lo que habia pasado entre ella y Robin ayer en la terrasa, por poco ellos dos casi se besan, pero si no hubiera sido por Chico bestia, Starfire hubiera logrado besarlo. Cuando la joven Tamaraneana dio vuelta, se encontro con Robin, este traia dos bolsas de plastico en la mano, y una libreta cafe sin dibujos en la otra, Starfire nisiquiera sabia que Robin habia salido de la torre, asi que decidio preguntarle.

-Hola Robin- Dijo Starfire- ¿Que llevas en esas bolsas?

-Nada, son solo algunas piezas viejas de armas y todo eso- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿De que tipo de armas?- Pregunto Starfire completamente interesada.

-Bueno, son de diferente tipo. No todas son iguales- Dijo Robin, esperando que Starfire le crellera.

-¿Y la libreta para que es?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraneana mirando la libreta que traia Robin en la mano.

-Es para hacer algunos apuntes que necesitare- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Adonde fuiste, Robin? No nos dijiste que saldrias- Le dijo Starfire.

-Esque me levante muy temprano- Dijo el chico del antifaz sobandose la cabeza- ¿Y tu que haces por aqui?

-Oh, solo daba un paseo por la torre- Dijo Starfire mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Nos vemos despues?- Dijo Robin señalando a Starfire con los dos dedos indices.

-Nos vemos despues- Se despidio Starfire, y despues vio como Robin se dirigia a su habitacion, y cuando logro perderlo de vista, se encamino al living, feliz de haber visto a Robin.

**Habitacion de Robin, 9:05 A.M**

Cuando Robin entro a su habitacion, puso la libreta cafe en la mesita donde estaba la lampara de leer, y comenzo a escribir algo, primero conto algo con su dedo, y despues empezo a escribirlo. En una hoja escrbio la fecha _22 de Agosto del 2010_ y cuando termino la pagina, en la siguiente escribio la fecha _23 de Agosto del 2010_; esas eran las fechas en las cuales habia asesinado a dos personas. Cuando termino de escribir, cerro la libreta y la guardo en un cajon de la mesa, junto con el lapiz; se dirigio a la cama, y comenzo a sacar las cosas que traia en las bolsas de plastico, entre ellas: una camisa negra sin mangas, unos pantalones del mismo color, una navaja, unos guantes negros, unas botas de combate (estas venian en una caja), una caja de balas, una pistola (que tambien venia en la caja de las botas), un cuchillo y una cadena.

-¿Ahora donde pongo todo esto?- Se pregunto Robin asi mismo.

_-Tu Dios te dio cerebro para pensar, usalo._

-No es tan facil- Le dijo Robin a la voz de su cabeza.

_-Mira, puedes esconderlos debajo de la cama, en el armario, debajo del colchon, en el baño y puedes esconder cualquier cosa en cualquier parte de este lugar._

-Si, claro. Como tu no haces el trabajo- Le dijo el Chico Maravilla.

_-Escondelo debajo de la cama, si no quieres volver a ver a tus padres morir._

-¿Me vas a amenzar con eso?- Derepente, a Robin le volvio el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres junto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, provocando que Robin callera de rodillas al piso- ¡Ya basta, ya entendi el mensaje!- Gritaba Robin mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

_-Como sea- Dijo la voz dejando en paz a Robin- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para el diario?_

-Aun no lo tengo. La cabeza no me sirve para todo, oyeme, y menos si recibo dolores de cabeza inesperados- Decia Robin mientras se tomaba de la cabeza, para calmar el dolor que le quedo- ¿Y para que querias un diario exactamente?

_-Todo buen asesino debe de tener un informe de sus asesinatos._

-Yo no le encuentro ningun sentido a eso- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

_-Tu solo obedece mis ordenes._

-Ya dijiste- Dijo Robin sarcasticamente.

_-¿Que te parece si te pruebas el nuevo traje?_

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Robin viendo el pantalon y la playera sin mangas.

_-Si, ahora._

Robin tomo el pantalon, la playera negra y las botas, y despues se drigio hacia el baño. Luego de unos segundos ahi dentro, Robin salio del baño sin el uniforme que siempre usaba (obviamente no se quito el antifaz), ahora traia una ropa completamente diferente, provocando que Robin ya no se pareciera tanto al Robin que todos conocen. Se sentia muy diferente al usar esa ropa, no se sentia el mismo; entro otra vez al baño, y cuando se vio al espejo, no sabia si era el mismo o una rara imitacion de el con diferente traje.

_-Mira el lado bueno, no te ves mal._

-Me siento algo... diferente- Dijo Robin mientras seguia mirandose al espejo.

_-Al igual que un heroe, un asesino debe de esconder su identidad. Por suerte tenemos la mascara._

-No estoy seguro de querer seguir asesinando- Dijo el Chico Maravilla algo entristecido.

_-Te voy a recordar, que estas devolviendo un favor. Piensa en el dia en que asesinaron a tus padres, ellos no se lo merecian, Pero sin embargo, los asesinaron a sangre fria. Recuerda lo que paso ese dia, esa noche, hace ocho años._

-Ya deja de atormentarme- Decia Robin mientras se golpeaba a si mismo la cabeza.

_-¡Si sigues haciendo eso, vas a acabar con lo que te queda de cerebro!_

-¡Bien!- Grito Robin una vez que dejo de golpearse la cabeza- Solo dejame tranquilo.

La voz en su cabeza culplio con lo que Robin le habia pedido, este se quito el atuendo que traia y se volvio a poner el mismo uniforme que siempre usaba. Despues, salio de su habitacion y se dirigio hacia el living.

**Living, 9:27 A.M**

-Hola titanes- Saludo Robin una vez que entro en el living. Nadie le respondio.

-Sera mejor que vengas a ver esto- Le dijo Chico bestia desde el sofa.

-¿Ahora que ocurre?- Pregunto Robin mientras se sentaba en el sofa junto con los demas, al lado de Starfire (que casualidad)

-Escucha- Dijo Cyborg mientras subia el volumen de la television.

_-Nos encontramos nuevamente informando- Anuncio el noticiero- Hoy en la mañana se reporto un nuevo asesinato, esta vez a un joven de quince años. Se le encontro colgado en un arbol con unas letras en su cuerpo que decian: perdi en el juego del ahorcado. Al parecer, el joven tuvo la mala suerte de haber jugado al Juego del Ahorcado con el presunto asesino de Jump City, y ademas de esas letras encontramos una hoja donde creemos que el asesino estaba escribiendo la palabra. Por lo visto, la palabra que el asesino tenia en mente era "Morir", y el jugador no pudo acompletarla; era un juego de vida o muerte. Esto convierte al Juego del Ahorcado en un juego de miedo._

Antes de que el noticiero anunciara algo mas, Cyborg apago la television.

-¿Ustedes pueden creerlo?- Les pregunto Cyborg a todos los titanes.

-A mi todavia se me ase dficil creerlo- Dijo Starfire.

-Ya somos dos, Starfire- Le dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea de quien es ese psicopata?- Pregunto Raven, todos negaron con la cabeza- Ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Tu no diras nada, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-... No tengo palabras para decir nada en este momento, Star- Dijo el Chico Maravilla con la cabeza baja.

-Te entendemos, viejo, te entendemos- Le dijo Chico bestia a su lider y compañero.

-Ese asesino debe de ser un profesional. Cometio su primer asesinato hace dos dias, y justamente ayer acaba de cometer otro- Dijo Raven con el tono sombrio de siempre.

-Oigan, chicos... ¿Ustedes creen que ese loco pueda... asesinarnos a nosotros?- Pregunto Chico bestia con algo de miedo.

-Chico bestia, por si no te has dado cuenta, somos los Jovenes Titanes. Nada ni nadie puede contra nosotros- Dijo el titan mitad maquina, haciendo que Robin levantara un poco la mirada y lo viera fijamente.

-Nada, exepto su propio lider- Susurro Robin aun con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire mirando a su compañero.

-No, no dije nada- Mintio el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Quien podra ser este loco?- Se pregunto Cyborg.

-Tal vez alguien que odie a todos- Le respondio Chico bestia.

-Wow Chico bestia. Con esa respuesta todo queda resuelto- Le dijo Raven sarcasticamente.

-Solo trato de ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?- Se excuso el peliverde.

-¡Pues ya deja de hacerlo!- Le dijeron Cyborg y Raven al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Chico bestia se quedara con cascaditas de lagrimas tipo anime saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Que tienes, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire algo preocupada por su compañero.

-Nada, Starfire, solamente estaba pensando en el... asesino- Dijo Robin sin mirar a Starfire.

-Muy pronto lo encontraremos, ya veras- Cuando Starfire dijo eso, Robin quedo asustado de que sus amigos descubrieran que el era el asesino.

-Eso espero- Dijo el Chico Maravilla desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero desastre, se habia convertido en asesino, sus amigos estaban amenazados con morir, ya habian muerto dos personas por culpa de el, la voz de su cabeza cada vez lo atormentaba mas, Robin no sabia que hacer con ese tipo de problema. No queria imaginarce quien seria el proximo que muriera en sus manos, menos si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, menos de Starfire; si el llegara a asesinarla, primero se muere.

**Centro de Jump City, 1:25 P.M**

Robin habia salido a caminar un rato a la ciudad, necesitaba distraerse de sus propios asesinatos y las advertencias noticieras, pero cuando menos lo penso, se encontro con un puesto de periodicos y en uno de los muchos periodicos que estaban ahi, vio en primera plana la escena de William colgado en el arbol donde el lo habia puesto. Sintio muchas emociones recorrer su cuerpo; tristesa, enojo, nostalgia, etc. Siguio caminando, y cuando menos se lo penso, el peor de los recuerdos de su vida se le estaba regresando a la mente; esta vez no era la muerte de sus padres, si no las personas que la ocacionaron.

Se trataba de tres tipos, uno de ellos era fuerte, tenia barba, y parecia un luchador profesional. El otro era hermano del anterior, este estaba rasurado, era igual de fuerte que su hermano, y ambos tenian una estatura impresionante. Por ultimo, quedaba un tipo llamado Tony Zucco, quien fue el que asesino a sus padres en el espectaculo del trapecio; era un hombre un poco mas bajo que los dos enteriores, vestia de un traje elegante, y estaba un poco jorobado por el paso de los años. Robin jamas olvidaria esas caras, aquellos rostros que le trajeron la tristesa a su vida.

Siguio caminando hasta que llego al parque de atracciones de la ciudad, penso que no le caeria mal sentarse en una banca y disfrutar de algunas de las risas de los ciudadanos. Entro y se sento en una de las bancas, a su alrededor estaban varias personas que sonreian entre si, tales como jovenes reunidos en las mesas, y una que otra familia reunida; esto ultimo iso que Robin sintiera añoransas por su familia. Veia como la madre de aquel niño le decia que tuviera cuidado, mientras que el niño corria alegremente por el suelo, el padre parecia muy feliz al ver a su hijo feliz. De un momento a otro, el niño tropezo con algo y callo enfrente de la banca donde estaba sentado Robin, el pequeño estuvo apunto de llorar, pero Robin lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Ya paso, tranquilo- Le decia Robin mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos. Al poco tiempo llegaron los padres.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo- Agradecio el padre del niño.

-Es mi trabajo ayudar a los necesitados- Dijo Robin entregando al niño a los brazos de su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Robin- Agradecio la madre, el pequeño se rio y estiro sus pequeños brazitos hacia Robin.

-Creo que le agrado- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mostrandole una sonrisa al niño que estaba en los brazos de su madre- ¿Como se llama?

-Su nombre es Tomas. Yo me llamo Dalia- Dijo la mujer que cargaba en brazos al niño.

-¿Y usted es?- Le pregunto Robin al padre del niño.

-Mi nombre es Jhon, mucho gusto- Cuando el señor dijo eso, Robin volvio a sentir una añoransa por sus padres, ya que su padre tambien se llamaba Jhon.

-Es un placer- Dijo Robin extendiendole la mano al señor, y este correspondio el saludo.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestro hijo- Dijo Dalia.

-No es molestia- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Adios, Robin- Se despidio Jhon junto con Dalia, para despues seguir su camino, ahora con su pequeño en brazos. Este volteo su mirada hacia atras por el hombro de su madre, y se despidio de Robin moviendo de un lado a otro su pequeña manita. Robin le sonrio e imito la manita del niño con una sonrisa.

-Adios- Decia Robin mientras se despedia del bebe. Cuando esa familia se perdio de su vista, Robin espero algun dia volver a verlos- Ojala algun dia vuelva a sentir lo que ese pequeñin siente... ¿Pero que esoy diciendo? Tengo a mis amigos, ellos son mi familia.

Robin dio media vuelta y despues se dirigo a la salida del parque de atracciones. Cuando salio, una mano lo jalo del hombro, Robin se quito esa mano de encima y se volteo para ver de quien se trataba; la persona que lo habia jalado, era un hombre alto, fuerte, con una barba larga, y cabello igual de largo y negro. Tria una chaqueta color cafe claro, una camisa negra por debajo, unos pantalones azul fuerte, zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros.

-Oye amigo, ¿te gustaria comprar un reloj?- Le dijo el hombre.

-No estoy interesado, muchas gracias- Le dijo Robin mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Vamos, tengo precios razonables. Ademas... no me digas que no son una belleza- Dijo el tipo enseñandole la ilera de relojes que tenia en su brazo.

-¿Que clase de vendedor es usted?- Le pregunto Robin al ver todos los relojes que traia en su brazo.

-Uno libre- Contesto el tipo- Ya, ¿compras un reloj, o no?

-No, muchas gracias- Dijo Robin listo para retirarse, pero el hombre de los relojes le siguio insistiendo.

-Tal vez un bonito reloj de oro- Dijo el hombre enseñandole el reloj.

-Quisa algun otro dia- Dijo el Chico Maravilla dando un paso para retirarse, pero el tipo volvio a inpedirle el paso.

-Entonces dejame ofrecerte un Reloj de Sol- Propuso el hombre sacando una piedra de su chaqueta, con los numeros romano en las orillas y una aguja en el medio.

-No estoy jugando, señor. De verdad no quiero nada- Dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado. Antes de que Robin diera un paso mas, el hombre volvio a ofrecer su mercancia.

-¿Y que le parece este lindo reloj de bolsillo?- Pregunto el hombre enseñandole un pequeño reloj con una cadena.

-Señor, sinceramente, me esta hartando- Le dijo Robin tratando de controlar su enojo.

-¿Que le pareceria un reloj de arena?- Pregunto el tipo enseñandole un frasco que tenia dos cristales redondos arriba y abajo, el cual contenia arena que caia en el cristal de abajo.

-¡Esta agotando mi paciencia!- Grito el Chico Maravilla.

-Pues le puedo dar un reloj para que gane mas tiempo- Dijo el hombre enseñandole todos los relojes de su brazo.

-¿¡Quien demonios es uste...!

Antes de que el chico terminara su pregunta, le quito los lentes oscuros al tipo en un momento de desesperacion y enojo, pero cuando se los quito, se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa. El rostro de aquel hombre se le hacia familiar, le recordaba a uno de los secuaces de Tony Zucco; volvio a mirar detenidamente al sujeto, y cuando termino de examinarlo, comenzo a hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Usted conocia a alguien llamado, Tony Zucco?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Era mi jefe, mi hermano y yo trabajabamos con el. Deje de trabajar despues de un accidente que cometimos yo, mi hermano y el. Yo me sali por mi propia cuenta, pero el imbecil de mi hermano quiso seguir trabajando con el- Se explico el hombre de los relojes.

-¿Que tipo de accidente cometieron?- Volvio a preguntar el Chico Maravilla.

-Mi hermano y yo ayudamos a Zucco a asesinar a unos sujetos, trabajaban en un circo y eran trapecistas. Les decian, los Voladores Grayson- Cuando el hombre dijo eso ultimo, Robin sintio unas ganas enormes de extrangularlo.

-¿Me... podria repetir el nombre de los trapecistas?- Pregunto el lider titan para asegurarse de que habia escuchado bien.

-Se llamaban los Voladores Grayson- Repitio el tipo de los relojes.

_-Robin, tenemos al proximo._

-Gracias por la informacion. Tal vez lo vea luego- Dijo Robin devolviendole las gafas al tipo, y despues se dio media vuelta para irse- Y no, no quiero ningun reloj.

**Habitacion de Robin, 2:00 P.M**

Cuando Robin llego a la torre, llego completamente enojado y lo primero que iso fue subir hasta su habitacion sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Busco la pistola que estaba en la caja de las botas, y tambien la caja de balas; puso varias balas en la pistola hasta que lleno todos los agujeros. Queria probar que tanta potencia y velocidad tenia, pero no podia hacerlo enfrente de los titanes, y si lo hacia, su "secreto" quedaria al descubierto y seguramente lo mandarian a un manicomio por un largo periodo de tiempo. Guardo la pistola jutno con la caja de balas en el cajon donde habia puesto la libreta, se volvio a dirigir a su cama y tomo el cuchillo y la navaja que habia comprado, y comenzo a afilar el cuchillo con la navaja, haciendo que el sonido del roce metalico sonara por toda su habitacion. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el filo del cuchillo, presiono suavemente la punta de este en su dedo, y en pocos segundos, una gotita de sangre salio de su dedo, en señal de que el cuchillo estaba bien afilado. Despues de eso, probo la velocidad del cuchillo lanzandolo contra la pared, y cuando este tuvo contacto, se encajo con la pura punta dandole a Robin lo que necesitaba.

-Esta noche, la muerte de mis padres no habra sido en vano- En ese instante, la puerta de la habitacion de Robin empezo a abrirse, haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara rapido y quitara el cuchilo de la pared y lo lanzara debajo de su cama de forma muy agil. Cuando la puerta se abrio por completo, dejo ver a Starfire.

-Hola, Robin- Saludo Starfire amigablemente, como era de costumbre suya.

-Hola, Starfire ¿Que te trae por aqui?- Dijo Robin, escondiendo la actitud que hace rato habia tomado.

-Quise pasar a verte- Le dijo Starfire con una sonrisa- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Muuuuuuy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse- Dijo Robin, causando unas pequeñas risitas en Starfire.

-Se ve que estas de buen humor- Le dijo Starfire sonriendole.

-La caminata me despejo la mente- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Que bien que estas feliz- Decia Starfire mientras se adentraba a la habitacion de Robin, para despues sentarse en su cama.

-¿Y que hacian mientras yo no estaba?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes mientras se sentaba al lado de Starfire- No me vallas a salir con que Chico bestia iso enojar a Raven, y esta casi lo lanza por la ventana.

-¿Como supiste?- Le pregunto Starfire con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso paso?- Pregunto Robin sorprendido por lo que pudo llegar a hacer Raven.

-Pero porsupuesto que no, Robin- Le dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Te preocupaste por Chico bestia?

-No. Me preocupe por lo que nos cobrarian por pagar la reparacion de la ventana- Dijo Robin, haciendo que Starfire se soltara a carcajadas, y para sorpresa, Robin tambien iso lo mismo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio durante un rato, Robin miraba a Starfire de reojo, pero cuando esta le dirigia su mirada, Robin volteaba a otro lado. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas accidentalmente se cruzaron, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, ya que estaban a unos cuantos centimetros de sus rostros. Se apartaron un poco y despues comenzaron una conversacion; Robin tenia que confesarle sus sentimientos a Starfire, porque si no era ahora, ¿cuando lo haria?

-Ammm... Starfire- Comenzo a decir Robin- ¿Como... me vez tu?

-Pues eres muy conciderado y bueno con los demas. Todos te creemos un buen lider, Robin- le dijo la Joven Tamaraniana.

-Que bien- Le dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu como me vez, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-¿Como te veo?- Starfire asintio- Bueno... eres muy amable, siempre estas alegre, tienes una personalidad muy positiva... y te preocupas por todos. Eso es algo bueno- Le dijo el Chico Maravilla causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Starfire.

-Gracias, Robin. Es muy lindo de tu parte- Dijo Starfire mirando sonrientemente a su lider.

-Por nada- Dijo Robin.

Los dos se quedaron viendose un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, el silencio que dominaba la habitcion de Robin en ese momento hacia que los dos se perdieran en la mirada del otro. Poco a poco, Starfire y Robin se fueron acercando, la distancia estaba muy corta entre sus rostros, y fue ahi donde Starfire entrelazo su mano con la de Robin, y este corto mas la distancia entre ellos, conviertiendo sus miradas en un hermoso beso. El Chico Maravilla sintio una felizidad inmensa en esos momentos, ya no le importaba nada en ese instante, no le importaba si asesinaba al primero que se le venia enfrente, no le importaba que un meteoro destruyera la tierra, no le importaba nada mientras estuviera con Starfire, la cual pensaba lo mismo que Robin.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, ya que no habian respirado mientras se habian estado besando. Cuando ambos recuperaron el aire, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Starfire llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Robin y comenzo a acariciarlo, Robin iso lo mismo que Starfire, y luego de unos momentos los dos se volvieron a acercar y se abrazaron tiernamente, felizes de lo que habia pasado hace un rato.

-Robin- Le llamo Starfire sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Si, Star?

-Te amo- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Tambien yo- Le dijo Robin mientras dejaba de abrazar a Starfire, y le depositaba otro beso en los labios, igual de bello que el anterior.

**Puente de Jump City, 11:20 P.M**

Llego la noche y ya todos estaban dormidos, a exepcion de un hombre que estaba debajo del puente de la ciudad, con una fojata haciendo que algo de luz se le presentara. El tipo estaba mirando uno de sus relojes como si fueran lo mas hermoso del mundo, despues guardo el reloj en su chaqueta cafe claro y puso sus manos cerca de la fogata, para quitarse el frio de la noche. De una bolsa su chaqueta saco una lata de frijoles, busco otra cosa en su chaqueta pero no encontro nada, siguio buscando hasta que al fin se dio por vencido y se quedo mirando la lata de frijoles que tenia en la mano.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Pregunto un joven, que usaba una mascara blanca mostrandole una navaja bien afilada al hombre. El enmascarado traia una bolsa, y estaba vestido con el atuendo que Robin se habia puesto en la mañana.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo el hombre de la barba tomando la navaja de las manos del otro, para despues abrir la lata de frijoles y ponerla en la fogata, esperando a que estos se calentaran- ¿Que esta haciendo alguien como usted por aqui?

-Tengo unos negocios que hacer con usted- Respondio el enmascarado sentandose al lado del tipo barbon y recargandose en la pared del puente.

-¿Acaso le interesan los relojes que vendo?- Pregunto el tipo de la barba, mientras esperaba a que los frijoles que tenia en la lata se calentaran.

-¿Tiene relojes de arena?- Pregunto el enmascarado tambien mirando al fuego.

-Preciosos- Dijo el hombre buscando algo que estaba en su chaqueta, y al poco rato saco tres relojes de arena, los cuales tenian muchisima- ¿Cual le gustaria comprar?

-Este es muy lindo- Dijo el enmascarado acercando su mano a un reloj con tapas de madera, orillas plateadas y cristales bien pulidos.

-Buena eleccion. Son veinte dolares- Dijo el hombre estendiendole la mano al enmascarado para que le entregara el dinero.

-Señor, yo no vengo a comprarle el reloj- Dijo el enmascarado mientras veia la mano del tipo barbon.

-¿Entonces que viene a hacer aqui?- Pregunto el babon algo confundido. En ese instante los frijoles se calentaron y el barbon comenzo a comercelos con una cuchara que habia sacado de su pantalon.

-Vengo a proponerle algo. Un juego, ¿que le parece?- Decia el enmascarado mientras veia como comia el hombre.

-¿Que clase de juego seria?- Pregunto el tipo, para despues seguir comiendose los frijoles.

-Uno de tiempo- Respondio el enmascarado mientras alzaba el reloj de arena a la luz de la luna.

-¿De tiempo?- Pregunto el hombre una vez que dejo de comer- ¿Cuanto exactamente?

-Hasta que se acabe la arena- Dijo el enmascarado mostrando el reloj de arena, la cual habia pasado a la bola de cristal de abajo.

-Muy bien, que empieze el juego entonces.

El enmascardo saco dos botellas de vidrio de la bolsa que traia y dos vasos de plastico. Las dos botellas eran iguales, no habia diferencia alguna; el enmascarado comenzo a a echarle a los vasos el liquido que tenian las botellas, el cual parecia agua comun y corriente. Cuando el enmascarado termino de echar el liquido a los vasos, volvio a guardar las botellas de vidrio en la bolsa de plastico que traia; el tipo de la barba lo miraba dudosamente.

-Este juego no tiene nombre- Le informo el enmascarado- Apenas lo acabo de inventar.

-¿En que consiste?- Pregunto el hombre de los relojes mirando los dos vasos.

-Te advierto que este no es un juego normal, es de vida o muerte- Cuando el enmascarado dijo eso, el hombre se quedo impactado- Seguramente ya has oido hablar de mi. Yo soy el asesino que merodea por las calles de Jump City. Ya mate a dos de los ciudadanos, y tu seras el tercero.

-Espera, yo no te eh echo nada. ¿Porque quieres matarme?- Pregunto el hombre mientras se empezaba a levantar para salir corriendo de ahi. Pero en un movimiento agil, el asesino saco una cadena de la bolsa de plastico y la enrollo en el pie del tipo, y despues lo tiro al piso de un jalon de la cadena.

-Me isite algo inperdonable, y eso se paga con la muerte. Ahora, tienes dos opciones: vivir y morir. La opcion de vivir se gana jugando el juego, y la de morir es muy facil. Si tu te vas, te disparo y mueres- Dijo el asesino mostrandole la pistola que traia.

-¿Tengo que jugar para poder vivir?- El asesino asintio- Muy bien, ¿de que se trata el juego?

-Las reglas son simples, si tu te fijas bien, tengo dos vasos enfrente mio. Uno de los dos vasos es agua normal, y el otro... es agua envenenada- Explico el asesino con toda la naturalidad del mundo- Si se acaba el tiempo antes de que tomes uno de los vasos- Dijo lanzando su pistola al aire y despues la acacho con su mano, apuntandole al hombre- te mueres.

-¿Empiezo ya?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Deberias, hace unos segundos le di vuelta al reloj- Dijo el asesino mostrando como la arena pasaba a la otra bola de cristal.

El tipo de la barba comenzo a mirar los dos relojes de arena con mucha desesperacion, no habia nadie quien le ayudara y estaba con un asesino, el cual no le podia ver la cara. Miro al asesino a los ojos, los cuales eran azules, pero este le apunto con el dedo hacia los vasos, indicando que se acababa el tiempo; el tipo estaba sudando por la desesperacion y el miedo, tenia miedo de elegir el vaso equivocado y morir envenenado. Estuvo apunto de tomar uno de los vasos, pero despues se arrepintio y extendio su mano al otro vaso, pero tambien sucedio lo mismo; se fijo en el reloj de arena y esta ya casi se acababa. La pistola seguia apuntandole y eso le hacia que se desesperara mas. Paso el tiempo y la arena estaba apunto de terminarse, y cuando el barbon vio eso, tomo uno de los dos vasos sin pensarlo dos veces, y en ese preciso momento, la arena del reloj se acabo.

-¿Es tu respuesta definitiva?- Pregunto el asesino. El hombre asintio- Bueno, entonces- Dijo tomando el otro vaso y extendiendolo hacia arriba- a tu salud.

-¿Quieres, que me lo tome ya?- Pregunto el barbon.

-Tomatelo o mueres a disparos- Amenazo el asesino con la pistola que traia en mano.

El hombre de la barba miro por ultima vez el vaso, y despues de pensar unos segundos, se lo tomo de un trago, y cuando termino, le lanzo el vaso al asesino. El tipo de los relojes habia pensado que gano, y cuando estuvo apunto de decirle algo al asesino, comenzo a sentir mareos, despues dolores y el corazon comenzo a acelerarsele. Luego de eso, la respiracion le falto y de un momento a otro, el hombre callo muerto al piso, con la boca abierta y los ojos igualmente abiertos.

-Quien pensaria que la bebida te puede matar- Dijo el enmascarado mirando normalmente el cuerpo del hombre.

El asesino saco su cuchillo peligrosamente afilado, y comenzo a escribirle algo en la espalda al hombre. Despues de que termino, tomo su bolsa de plastico, echo el cuchillo, la navaja y los vasos, para despues irse tratando de no dejar ningun rastro. El reloj de arena tambien se lo habia llevado.

Habia escrito en la espalda del hombre: **Esto fue lo que me gane, por obedecer y matar.**

**¡Hola, lectores! eh aqui el siguiente capitulo de mis historia, espero que les haiga gustado. Se que en Jason Todd dije que los ojos de Robin eran negros, pero investigue y resulta que fueron azules. Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera. Muy pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces esperenme. No dejen de leer y mandarme Reviews, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para escribirme comentarios. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. La Ruleta Rusa

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 6: La Ruleta Rusa.**

**Jump City, 24 de Agosto del 2010, 12:00 P.M.**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Jump City en la noche, no traia mascara y hacia varios minutos que habia dejado el puente y al relojero tirado en el piso, ahora se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno por las calles de la ciudad. Recordo que cuando estaba apunto de irse, visualiso a una patrulla dirigirse hacia el puente, eso lo iso reaccionar rapido y huyo de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo del puente, tratando de que los policias no lo vieran, solo eperaba que no lo hubieran visto dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

Se detuvo cerca de una de las casas de la ciudad, la cual tenia un jardin muy bonito que estaba cercado con una cerca de madera pintada de blanco. Se quedo mirando unos minutos el jardin de esa casa, recargado en la cerca, y cuando estaba dandole una mirada por todo el alrededor, vio un rosal muy lindo; se acerco al rosal, el cual no estaba tan lejos de la cerca. Miro una rosa, la cual tenia unas gotitas de agua que las causaba el rocio de la noche, empezo a tocar la rosa con su mano y despues se decidio. Saco su navaja, (la cual le habia prestado al relojero, pero despues se la quito), llevo la navaja hacia la rosa, y la corto del rosal, dejandole un tallo algo largo, adornado con una hoja en uno de sus lados.

-Ojala le guste- Dijo Robin mientras veia la rosa, iluminada por la luz de la noche.

**Terrasa, 25 de Agosto del 2010, 9:15 A.M.**

Starfire estaba sentada en la orilla de la terrasa, mirando el sol de la mañana y al mismo tiempo preguntandose en donde estaba Robin. Recordo lo que habia pasado ayer en la tarde, fue una experiencia hermosa, ella se sintio la chica mas faliz del mundo al recordar eso, pero no habia visto a Robin en el desayuno, y eso la preocupo mucho. Detras de ella se escucho la puerta de la terrasa abrirse, y penso que podia ser algunos de su amigos titanes, cuando tuvo una inesperada sorpresa derepente.

-Para la mas hermosa de todas- Dijo la voz de Robin detras de Starfire, dandole la rosa que habia cortado del rosal.

-Robin, es muy hermosa- Dijo Starfire asombrada y tomando delicadamente la rosa que Robin le habia puesto enfrente.

-Me alegra que te haiga gustado- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, sentandose a lado de Starfire y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me encanto, Robin- Dijo Starfire abrazando a Robin, este le correspondio el abrazo gustosamente- ¿Como la conseguiste?

-¿De cuando a aca, un novio no le puede regalar una flor a su novia?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla sin dejar de abrazar a Starfire. Cuando dijo la palabra "novia", Starfire se sintio la chica mas feliz del universo entero.

-Robin, solo te pregunte como la conseguiste- Decia Starfire mientras se alejaba un poco de Robin.

Robin se acerco a Starfire, y un beso en sus labios fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-La compre para ti- Mintio Robin mientras veia a Starfire con una sonrisa en su rostro. Starfire se volvio a acercar mas a Robin, y le dio otro beso en los labios en señal de entendimiento.

-Entonces, gracias- Dijo Starfire apartandose de Robin.

-De nada- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Robin, ¿porque no te presentaste en el desayuno?- Pregunto Starfire mientras veia con felicidad a su novio.

-Bueno, aunque no lo crees,... me quede dormido- Mintio Robin sobandose la cabeza.

_-Pero que bueno eres para las mentiras- Dijo la voz sarcasticamente._

-Ya callate- Susurro Robin mientras veia a Starfire.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-No, ¿porque?- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-Crei haber ecuchado algo- Dijo Starfire al mismo tiempo mirando la rosa que le habia regalado Robin.

-Star, no hay nadie aqui mas que tu y yo- Le decia Robin tomandole la mano a Starfire, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Bueno- Dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Robin, provocando que este se sonrojara y mirara a Starfire- en eso tienes razon- Dijo para despues besarlo en los labios, este correspondio el beso, abrazando por la cintura a Starfire y acercandola mas a el.

Ese hermoso momento termino cuando a los dos les falto el aire, luego se miraron y despues se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Robin- Llamo Starfire.

-¿Que pasa, Star?- Pregunto Robin agarrandole la mano con suavidad.

-¿Puedes...?- En ese instante Starfire comenzo a dudar sobre su pregunta- Nada, olvidalo.

-Dimelo, Star- Insistio Robin tomandola de las dos manos- ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que... me preguntaba si...

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si... podrias quitarte el antifaz- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana casi arrepintiendose de lo que le habia pedido a Robin.

-Claro- Starfire se quedo sorprendida ante aquella respuesta- Pero, solo si tu haces los honores- Le dijo Robin poniendo los dedos de Starfire en su antifaz.

-Con gusto, Robin- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

Starfire comenzo a quitarle lentamente el antifaz a Robin, y cuando se lo quito por completo, el chico mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un tiempo, pero despues los fue abriendo poco a poco, y al hacerlo, visualiso los ojos maravillados de Starfire; Robin sonrio ante eso.

Los ojos de Robin eran azul celeste y toda su orilla era de un azul mas fuerte, lo que daba a hacer una buena combinacion de color.

-Pero que hermosos ojos tienes, Robin- Dijo una maravillada Starfire.

-Dime Dick, Dick Grayson- Dijo Robin para despues volver a besar a Starfire en los labios.

-¿Dick Grayson?- Pregunto Starfire una vez que ella y Robin dejaron de besarse.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. Pero solo dime Dick, porfavor- Le dijo Robin mostrandole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Dick- Dijo Starfire para abrazar a Robin denuevo.

**Living, 9:55 A.M**

Todos estaban reunidos en el living, al parecer ya se habian enterado de el tercer asesinato en la ciudad. Cyborg era el que mas se tomaba en serio ese asunto, y el junto con los demas parecian notar que Robin siempre se ponia nervioso cada vez que hablaban de los asesinatos, pero Raven ya les habia explicado lo que su lider habia sufrido hace ocho años, y por eso no le decian nada.

-Aver, recapacitemos- Indico Cyborg- Esta ciudad a sufrido tres asesinatos, en tres dias seguidos. Las victimas fueron: un policia, un estudiante y un relojero barbudo ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cuales eran los enemigos de esas personas?

-Pues el policia se iso enemigo de Robin el dia en que nos insulto a todos y lo golpeo- Dijo Chico bestia- Pero creo que debio de haber tenido mas enemigos, digo, no creo que haiga sido la primera ve que fue al trabajo recien tomado.

-¿Y que pasa con el estudiante?- Pregunto Raven con su casual tono de siempre.

-Bueno,- Comenzo a decir Robin- salve a otro de los estudiantes de una paliza que el le iba a dar. El otro me dijo que su atacante se llamaba William, y que lo molestaba todos los dias, pero tambien dijo que no solo a el, si no a toda la escuela.

-¿Y el relojero?- Pregunto Starfire.

-De el nadie sabe nada, solo dicen que fue asesinado con veneno debajo del puente de la ciudad- Dijo Raven.

-Aver, otra vez. El policia fue atravesado, el estudiante fue colgado y el relojero fue envenenado... Este es un tipo de juego, ¿o que?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Ahorcado y envenenado... ¡Eso es!- Exclamo Chico bestia como si hubiera ganado el trofeo de las olimpiadas.

-¿Que pasa, Chico bestia?- Pregunto Robin algo asustado de que Chico bestia lo delatara.

-Este "asesino", no es nada mas que alguien que busca diversion con muerte- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Ahora traducelo a español, porfavor- Dijo Cyborg sin entender a lo que se referia el peliverde.

-Los asesinatos son juegos- Dijo Chico bestia, haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos.

-¿Como que los asesintos son juegos, amigo bestia?- Pregunto Starfire sin la menor idea de lo que queria decir Chico bestia.

-Creo, que lo que Chico bestia quiere decir, es que nuestro asesino pone a prueba a sus victimas con juegos de vida o muerte- Dijo la joven demonesa, haciendo que todos entendieran lo que Chico bestia queria decir.

-Juegos de vida o muerte. Eso se juega en otros paises- Dijo Cyborg.

-Osea que nuestro asesino es un extranjero- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-No podemos decir ni suponer nada, Robin- Dijo Raven.

-Raven tiene razon, Robin. Tal vez el asesino pertenesca a este pais, y conoce los juegos- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Pero ese tipo de juegos esta proibido en el pais- Dijo Robin esperando a que todos cambiaran de tema.

-No todos obedecen las leyes- Dijo Raven de golpe.

-Los tres asesinatos se llevaron acabo en la noche, seguramente el asesino vuelva a atacar. Yo digo que lo esperemos y le demos una patada en el trasero que nunca olvidara- Propuso Cyborg.

-No es mala idea, amigo Cyborg- Dijo Starfire.

-Gracias, Star- Dijo Cyborg totalmente orgulloso.

-¿Pero donde supones que sera su siguiente asesinato?- Pregunto Starfire y al decirlo, a Cyborg se le derrumbo el orgullo.

-Es lo unico que me falta averiguar- Dijo Cyborg mientras ponia la cabeza baja.

-Chicos, los vere despues- Dijo Robin levantandose de la silla, para dirigirse a su habitacion.

-¿Te sientes bien, viejo?- Le pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si- Respondio Robin, y despues se fue sin decir nada mas.

-Nosotros entendemos bien que detesta los asesinatos- Comento Cyborg- Pero almenos podria ayudarnos con este problema.

-Dejenlo. Sabemos que Robin esta pasando por malos momentos...Estos asesinatos le recuerdan a la muerte de sus padres- Dijo Raven sin ponerle atencion a Robin. Starfire estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el.

**Habitacion de Robin, 2:17 P.M**

El lider titan se encontraba caminando en su habitacion desesperadamente como si fuera un leon enjaulado. Por su cara se notaba que estaba preocupado y asustado a la vez; comenzo a agarrarse de la cabeza y despues se sento en la cama con las manos en los ojos, con los codos de los brazos recargados en sus rodillas.

-Juegos de muerte, juegos de muerte, juegos de muerte- Se repetia Robin constantemente- ¿Que o quien eres tu?

_-Pues no soy un extranjero, como asumen tus amigos._

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Dijo Robin algo fastidiado.

_-¿Alguna vez has oido la frase, yo soy tu y tu eres yo?_

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?- Pregunto Robin desesperadamente.

_-Esa frase te explica muchas cosas, Robin._

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Robin algo asustado por lo que la voz podia llegar a decir.

_-Recapacita. Tu has escuchado una voz todo este tiempo, que te obliga a hacer cosas inperdonables y horribles. Pero la pregunta es: ¿quien es esa voz?... Existen personas que creen que un ser de poder superior les habla en su mente, la verdadera razon no es un espiritu mucho mas poderoso y malefico que se le metio a la cabeza._

-¿Entonces, que es eso?- Pregunto Robin completamente confundido.

_-Lo tienes que averiguar conforme pasen los asesinatos._

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- Se quejo Robin levantandose de la cama y recargandose en una de las paredes de su habitacion.

_-Esta noche jugaremos un juego diferente. Pero necesitamos un jugador, ¿estas deacuerdo?_

-No- Respondio Robin- No lo volvere a hacer- En ese instante, Robin sintio un infernal dolor de cabeza que lo iso caer al piso de rodillas, y como si sufrimiento no fuera poco, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres se le vino a la mente, haciendo que Robin se agarrara la cabeza y se recostara en el piso y despues comenzara a sollosar.

_-Ahora escuchame bien. Tu cuerpo es mio por lo que resta del dia, mañana no recordaras nada de lo que paso. Ahora levantate._

Y como si Robin se hubiera dando por vencido, se levanto a la orden de la voz. Despues se dirigio hacia la mesa donde estaba la lampara para leer, saco la libreta cafe y comenzo a escribir algo con la fecha _24 de Agosto del 2010_, despues cerro la libreta, la guardo y salio de su habitacion. Habiso a los demas titanes que saldria, y estos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado.

**Jump City, 2:39 P.M**

Cuando salio de la torre, comenzo a caminar por toda la ciudad, y por la forma en que miraba por todos lados, se notaba que estaba buscando algo... o a alguien. Siguio caminando y al parecer no encontraba lo que necesitaba, pero su mala suerte se acabo cuando paso cerca de un callejon, ahi vio como un hombre amenazaba a un muchacho con una navaja en su cuello, Robin lanzo uno de sus boomerangs y le quito la navaja de la mano al hombre una vez que el boomerang tuvo contacto con la navaja. Robin se puso enfrente del hombre, apartandolo del muchacho, este estaba palido del susto, y miraba la escena al mismo tiempo que temblaba; el Chico Maravilla miro al muchacho, y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico que se fuera. Una vez que el joven se fue, Robin y el hombre quedaron solos.

-Conque te gusta jugar rudo- Le dijo Robin al hombre.

-¿Me vas a entregar a la policia?- Pregunto el hombre mirando fijamente a Robin.

-Soy un heroe de la ciudad, ese es mi trabajo... Pero el trabajo y la diversion son dos cosas muy diferentes. No te entregare- Dijo Robin cruzado de brazos.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el hombre incredulo- ¿Y eso porque?

-Tienes una vida por delante, necesitas difrutarla- El hombre solo lo miraba con una seja arqueada- Hasme caso, deja el bandalismo, consigue un trabajo, una novia, un pasatiempo, casate si es necesario, pero consiguete una vida y rapido.

El tipo miro a Robin confundido, ¿que era lo que le queria decir el lider de los titanes?

-¿Que quisiste decir con todo eso?- Volvio a preguntar el hombre.

-¿Has escuchado el rumor de que hay un asesino por las calles de esta ciudad?- Le pregunto Robin al hombre, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Si, si lo eh escuchado- Repondio el hombre.

-Bien, entonces sabras que este presunto asesino solo ataca de noche- Le dijo el Chico Maravilla, y el tipo asintio- ... Solo cuidate, amigo.

-No soy tu amigo- Dijo el hombre de golpe.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero ya deja de meterte con los estudiantes, solo son chicos y tu ya eres un hombre- Dijo el lider titan, dejando al tipo completamente confundido.

-¡Mira, tu no eres nadie para decirme...!- El tipo estuvo apunto de darle un golpe a Robin mientras hablaba, pero Robin detuvo el puño del hombre con su mano derecha, y luego comenzo a apretar el puño del hombre, haciendo que este callera al piso por el dolor- Suelta...me.

-Como quieras- Dijo Robin soltando el puño del hombre, y este se lo agarro con la otra mano para calmar el dolor- Asi se siente el dolor... Acostumbrate.

_-Tenemos al jugador, solo nos falta esperar la noche._

Despues de eso, Robin dio media vuelta y dejo al hombre incado en el suelo, tratando de que el dolor de su puño pasara. Cuando Robin salio del callejon, miro a todos lados y despues siguio caminando en direccion a la torre T.

**Calle central, 11: 00 P.M**

El hombre que Robin habia encontrado en la tarde en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, estaba caminando por la calle central de la ciudad, la cual se encontraba lejos de la torre T. El tipo estaba pateando una lata de refresco, con el mas odio posible, solo por recordar las palabras de Robin; lo que mas le molesto fue que Robin le advirtiera sobre el asesino de Jump City, el ya sabia que habia peligro en las calles de la ciudad, pero para el, un asesino es cualquier humano.

Dio vuelta en uno de los callejones, sin mirar al frente, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que era un callejon sin salida, y decidio regresar por donde habia venido. Antes de que el tipo saliera de ese callejon, una sombra inesperada se le puso enfrente, inpidiendole el paso.

-¿Me disculpas? Quiero pasar- Dijo el tipo de la forma mas odiosa posible.

-Y yo quiero volver a ver a mis padres,... pero hay deseos que no se cumplen- Dijo la sombra que se le habia puesto enfrente, dejando ver la mascara blanca con la sonrisa.

-Amigo, me estas estorbando el paso ¡Quitate si no quiere llegar a los golpes!- Amenazo el tipo con el puño en alto.

-Cuanta agresividad. Por lo visto no le isiste caso a ese heroe- Dijo el enmascarado mientras se le acercaba un poco mas al hombre, haciendo que este retrocediera conforme el enmascarado se acercaba.

-¿Como supiste eso?- Pregunto el hombre un poco confundido.

-Te estuve vigilando- Repondio el enmascarado- ¿Jugamos a algo?

-... ¿¡Que!... ¿Me has estado siguiendo toda la noche para jugar un estupido juego?- Dijo el tipo completamente fastidado.

-Es un juego de vida o muerte, ¿entras?- Dijo el enmascardo con la mirada fija en el hombre.

-No, nada mas estas desperdiciando mi tiempo- El tipo iso a un lado al enmascarado con su mano, y despues siguio su camino. Antes de que el hombre saliera de ese callejon, el enmascarado lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, y lo acorralo violentamente contra la pared del callejon- ¡Oye, ¿que diablos te pasa!

-Tienes que jugar si quieres vivir- Amenazo el enmascarado empujando mas al tipo contra la pared.

-Ningun idiota con mascara de festival me dira que hacer- Se defendio el hombre, haciendo que Robin comenzara a perder la cordura.

-¡Estas acabando mi paciencia, y tu vida puede terminar antes de que comenzemos el juego!- Amenazo el enmascarado.

-Mira, para que no te enojes, esta bien, jugare el juego... Pero antes de eso, contestame esto: ¿quien eres?- Dijo el tipo mostrandole una sadica sonrisa al enmascarado.

-¿Quien soy?- Dijo el enmascarado- Yo soy el asesino de las calles de Jump City, ya mate a tres de los ciudadanos de esta "ciudad", y ahora sigues tu- Cuando el asesino termino de hablar, no mostro miedo alguno, solo se le quedo viendo a Robin.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el tipo sin mostrar preocupacion alguna.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Pregunto el asesino mientras dejaba caer al piso al hombre que antes tenia acorralado contra la pared.

-Tal vez tu no lo sepas,... pero para mi, un asesino es cualquier humano andante sobre la tierra- Dijo el tipo con toda la seuridad del mundo- ¿Empezamos el juego?

-Seguramente- Dijo el asesino mientras sacaba una ruleta (pistola) de su pantalon.

-Wow, wow, wow, un momentito- Empezo a decir el tipo mientras veia la ruleta que el asesino habia sacado de su pantalon- Tu dijiste que primero teniamos que jugar un juego, ¿cual es el truco, eh?

-No hay truco. Esta pistola es el juego- Informo el asesino, mientras sacaba una bala de su pantalon y se la ponia a la ruleta en uno de los agujeros, despues comenzo a darle vueltas, hasta que se detuvo. El asesino dirigio su mirada a su victima, quien miraba la pistola confundido- Este juego se llama La Ruleta Rusa, es un juego extranjero.

-¿Y... como se juega?- Pregunto el tipo mientras veia la pistola.

-Las reglas son simples. Puse una bala en uno de los agujeros de la ruleta, osea que esta pistola contiene una sola bala. Lo que tu y yo tenemos que hacer es muy simple: cuando la ruleta se detenga, ponemos la pistola en nuestra cabeza y jalamos del gatillo- Explico el asesino.

-¿Que pasa si ninguno de los dos muere?- Pregunto el tipo.

-Te dejo ir, y podras presumirle a todo el mundo que sobreviviste a los Juegos del Miedo- Dijo el asesino poniendo la pistola en su cabeza.

Despues de unos segundos, el asesino puso su dedo indice en el gatillo, y con mucha confianza, jalo del gatillo, haciendo que el hombre que estaba delante de el se tapara los oidos para no escuchar el disparo, pero para su sorpresa, no se oyo nada. Dirigio su mirada hacia el asesino, y este todavia seguia de pie, con la pistola en su cabeza.

-Tu turno- Dijo el asesino mientras le daba la pistola al hombre- Dale vuelta.

-Claro, inepto- Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a darle vueltas a la pistola, y cuando se deuvo, se la puso en la cabeza como lo habia echo Robin- Saldre vivo de esta, ya lo veras.

-Jala el gatillo- Ordeno el asesino.

El tipo, muy seguro de si mismo, dirigio su dedo hacia el gatillo mostrando una sonrisa, y con toda la seguridad del mundo, jalo el gatillo... Un disparo lleno todo el ambiente de la ciudad, haciendo que el callejon se llenara del sonido del disparo, y la sangre llegara a estrellarse con la pared; el asesino solo miraba el cuerpo del hombre tirado en el piso, con la pistola en su cabeza y la misma sonrisa que traia antes de morir. Robin le quito la pistola al tipo, la cual estaba llena de sangre y pudo ver que tambien le salia sangre de la boca al tipo que se habia matado asi mismo; tomo la pistola, la guardo en su pantalon negro y despues se quito la mascara dejando ver la cara de Robin (que no traia su antifaz).

-Me dijiste que saldrias vivo... Que mentiroso eres- Dijo y despues agarro sangre con un dedo de su mano, y comenzo a escrbir en la pared algo.

Cuando termino de escribir, vio una escalera de tubos que estaba en una pared, la subio y llego al techo de uno de los edificios, despues corrio en direccion a otro edificio y cuando estuvo en la orilla, dio un gran salto, el cual le permitio llegar al otro lado. Y asi se fue todo el camino.

En la pared, habia escrito: **Me crei mejor que los demas, y la muerte fue mi premio.**

**Hola a todos, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando mil gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis historias, en especial a DarkYamiMotou, Revencita y Dragonazabache, gracias por todos sus Reviews, los vere en el proximo capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**

**Nota: El juego de la ruleta rusa si existe, es extranjero.**


	7. Caceria Fantasma

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 7: Caceria fantasma.**

**Living, 25 de Agosto del 2010, 9: 40. A.M**

Todos estaban reunidos en el living, acababan de ver las noticias y habian estado informando de otro asesinato en un callejon de la ciudad, a causa de un juego llamado Ruleta Rusa. Cyborg se habia levantado temprano esa mañana y cuando encendio el televisor, lo primero que salio fue el noticiero, y cuando se entero del siguiente asesinato, el titan mitad maquina iso que todos se despertaran; Chico bestia casi lo ahorca por haberlo despertado de _su sueño de belleza_.

Cuando Robin llego al living, todos le dirijeron las miradas, haciendo que Robin se sintiera algo incomodo, pero despues le dijeron que se sentara; esto fue un alivio para el Chico Maravilla.

-¡Cuatro asesinatos!- Empezo a decir Cyborg- ¡Cuatro asesinatos, en cuatro dias seguidos! Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Aunque no lo creas esta pasando, Cyborg- Dijo Raven- No podemos dejar que esto siga.

-Raven, el asesino siempre ataca de noche, ¿como quieres que le demos un alto a lo que esta haciendo, si nisiquiera sabemos en donde atacara?- Dijo Chico bestia por primera vez diciendo algo inteligente.

-Pense que esto no era posible de decir, pero el Chico bestia tiene razon- Dijo Cyborg señalando al peliverde.

-Hay gra... ¡Oye!- Dijo Chico bestia completamente indignado.

-No empiezen a pelear- Dijo Starfire, la cual estaba sentada a un lado de Robin, que parecia estar temblando- ¿Estas bien, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire mientras ponia su mano en la de Robin, este reacciono al instante cuando sintio la mano de su novia en la suya.

-¿Que... que esta pasando?- Pregunto Robin, ya que habia estado muy distraido en toda la junta.

-Tu dinos- Le dijo Chico bestia- Viejo, toda la conversacion has estado temblando como rata en el Antartico.

-En serio, Robin ¿Te molesta algo?- Robin solo miro a Cyborg sin decir ninguna palabra, parecia estar paralizado- ¿Robin?

Cuando Cyborg termino de decir eso, Robin sintio que le movian el piso y comenzo a marearse y a ver doble, y cuando menos se lo penso, se desmayo hacia atras junto con la silla, haciendo que todos los titanes se pusieran de pie, y corrieran en su auxilio.

-Robin- Comenzo a llamarlo Starfire mientras lo sacudia para que despertara- Robin, Robin ¿que te pasa?... Robin- En ese momento a Robin se le nublo la vista y comenzo a cerrar los ojos para despues quedar dormido.

**Enfermeria, 10: 11 A.M**

Al despertar, se encontraba recostado en una camilla de la enfermeria, cubrido con una manta que lo tapaba de los pies, hasta un poco mas abajo del pecho. No encontraba explicacion sobre porque se habia desmayado, solo recordaba que Cyborg le habia preguntado algo y despues se desmallo; estaba apunto de levantarse, pero cuando lo intento, vio que Starfire estaba recostada en su pecho. Empezo a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, provocando que un movimiento Starfire lo abrazara, eso iso que Robin mostrara una sonrisa y tambien abrazara a Starfire, recargandola mas en su pecho. A los pocos minutos, Starfire desperto y vio que se encontraba abrazada de Robin y el de ella, se habia preocupado mucho cuando Robin se habia caido de la silla, pero Cyborg habia dicho que solo fue un desmayo.

-Hola, Star- Dijo Robin mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello nuevamente- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Perdona si te moleste- Se disculpo Starfire mientras elevaba la mirada para ver a Robin.

-Tu nunca me molestarias en nada- Decia Robin mientras abrazaba mas a Starfire, entonces esta recordo las palabras de Cyborg por la causa del desmayo de Robin.

-Robin, dime una cosa, ¿has estado durmiendo bien?- Le dijo Starfire al recordar lo que Cyborg les habia dicho a todos.

-¿Porque la pregunta, Star?- Pregunto Robin mientras dirigia su mirada a Starfire.

-Cyborg dijo que la causa de tu desmayo habia sido por falta de sueño, ¿has estado trabajando en las noches?- Cuando Starfire dijo eso, Robin sintio panico de que Starfire descubriera que los asesinatos tuvieran algo que ver con el.

-Si, Star, eh estado trabajando en las noches- Mintio Robin de la forma mas tranquila que pudo.

-Bueno, Cyborg me dijo que cuando despertaras te dijera que tienes que dormir mas y que ya no te desvelaras en las noches- En eso Starfire deja de abrazar a Robin y se puso de pie- Asi que mejor duermete.

Starfire estaba apunto de salir de la habitacion, pero antes de que diera un paso, la mano de Robin la detuvo y Starfire desvio su mirada a el.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla sin soltarle la mano a Starfire.

-El que quieras- Le dijo Starfire mostrandole una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo? Porfavor- Pidio Robin solo para que Starfire lo distrajera de todos sus problemas. Starfire se acerco al Chico Maravilla, lo beso en los laabios y despues lo abrazo una vez que termino el beso.

-Si, Robin- Dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias- Dijo Robin dandole un beso en la cabeza a su novia.

El Chico Maravilla comenzo a hacerse a un lado, mientras que Starfire se subia a la camilla hasta quedar recostada al lado de Robin, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El lider titan llevo una de sus manos a la manta que el tenia, y arropo a Starfire y a el con ella, para despues seguir abrazandola de forma protectora, mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho y disfrutaba de los latidos del corazon de Robin.

-Star- Llamo el chico del antifaz- ¿En donde estan los demas?

-Fueron a salvar la ciudad. Cuando Cyborg te trajo a la enfermeria y termino de explicarnos la causa de tu desmayo, la alarma sono y yo me quise quedar contigo- Le dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Pudiste aver ido con ellos. De igual manera me se cuidar solo- Dijo Robin mientras empezaba a acariciarle la mejilla a Starfire.

-Lo se, pero no te queria dejar solo- Le dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba mas.

Robin no pregunto ni dijo nada mas, solo bajo hacia donde estaba Starfire y le dio un beso en los labios y al mismo tiempo abrazandola por la cintura, acercandola mas a el. Despues la miro y la volvio a recargar contra su pecho.

-Descansa, Star- Dijo Robin.

-Descansa, Robin- Dijo Starfire mientras empezaba a dormirse en los brazos de Robin.

Starfire quedo dormida en los brazos del chico que ella amaba mas que nada en el universo, mientras el quedo igual que Starfire, solo que estaba teniendo una "pequeña" conversacion poco... normal.

_-¿¡Como pudiste tomar control de mi!- Pregunto Robin completamente molesto dentro de sus pensamientos._

_-Te dije que me obedecieras, y no me isiste caso. Tuve que tomar medidas drasticas._

_-Usaste uno de los juegos mas detestables y horribles del mundo ¿Que hubiera pasado si la bala me hubiera tocado a mi?- Dijo Robin completamente molesto con la voz._

_-Te hubieras muerto, ¿no?_

_-Escucha, acabo de conseguirme una novia, y no quiero morirme y dejarla sola. Tu sabes cuanto la quiero- Dijo el Chico Maravilla._

_-Se muy bien cuantola quieres. Pero una cosa es el amor y otra muy distinta la venganza._

_-¡Eh matado a cuatro personas!...¿No es suficiente para ti?_

_-¿Fue suficienta para ti que Zucco solo fuera sentenciado a prision?_

_-¡La muerte no es justicia!- Se defendio Robin._

_-Y tampoco la injusticia, ¿pero sabes cuantos policias entre otras personas, cometen actos de injusticia en este mundo?_

_-No- Respondio el Chico Maravilla._

_-Pues son muchas, y no tiene nada de mala ser uno de un millon._

_-¿Quien eres tu y porque asesinas a las personas con juegos?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes._

_-Eso es algo que tu debes de averiguar, y que yo no te respondere._

_-¿Porque exactamente a mi?- Volvio a preguntar Robin._

_-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero en tu interior, la muerte de tus padres es un gran agujero que solo se llena con venganza._

_-Yo ya vengue a mis padres, y no fue con sangre- Dijo el Chico Maravilla._

_-Hay porfavor, Robin. Tony Zucco aun sigue vivo, es mas, para que te quedes impactado: dejaron salir a Zucco hace unos dias._

_-¿Que?- Pregunto Robin impresionado._

_-Lo que escuchaste, dejaron salir a Tony Zucco hace unos dias; dos para ser exactos._

_-¡Ya dejame en paz!- Exigio Robin- Tengo sufcientes problemas contigo para que me des la noticia de que Zucco esta libre._

_-El mundo es cruel e injusto, ¿no sabias eso?_

_-¡No todo es muerte y desgracia!- Dijo Robin con todo el odio que tenia._

_-NO, PERO ES LO QUE MAS SE HACE EN ESTA PORQUERIA DE MUNDO._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Robin._

_-Lo que quiero decir, es que hay un mayor numero de personas malas y uno menor de buenas._

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo soy de los malos?- Pregunto Robin enfadado de escuchar a esa voz._

_-Tus deseos de matanza._

_-¿Cuales deseos de matanza?- Pregunto Robin confundido._

_-El que se te presenta todas las noches, chico ¿Creias que yo habia sido el que te obligaba a hacer todo eso?_

En ese momento, Robin se sento en la camilla y desperto exaltado y agitado de su sueño, habia sido la experiencia mas espantosa de su vida; las ultimas palabras de la voz lo habian dejado confundido. Su respiracion era agitada, miro a su alrededor, y pudo ver que Starfire yacia a un lado de la camilla de la enfermeria, se volvio a recostar y abrazar nuevamente a Starfire, ya que esa era la unica forma de que estuviera tranquilo: sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Beso su frente y despues la acerco mas a el, como si estuviera trantando de protegerla, pero... ¿de que?

Tenia que olvidar todo eso, tenia que dormir y descansar de sus problemas, o por lo menos tener una noche de paz consigo mismo. Pero aun asi, las ultimas palabras de esa voz que predominaba en su mente lo habian dejado muy asustado... ¿acaso esa cosa queria decir que el...? No podia pensar en eso, no ahora ni nunca.

-Solo fue un mal sueño, solo fue un mal sueño- Se repetia Robin para intentar calmarse- Ya Robin, ya. Tranquilo. No pasara nada- Volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia Starfire, quien dormia placidamente en sus brazos, despues comenzo a acariciarle la mejilla- Me alegra tanto que estes conmigo.

Pasaron varios minutos en la enfermeria, Robin habia caido profundamente en los terrenos de Morfeo, Starfire ya habia despertado. Estaba sentada en una silla que estaba acerca de la camilla, mirando a Robin mientras este dormia en paz, pero el pensamiento de que algo habia pasado cuando ella estaba durmiendo no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y eso provocaba que Starfire sintiera una enorme preocupacion por Robin.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio dejando entrar a Cyborg, quien puso una sonrisa cuando vio a Starfire.

-Hola, Star- Saludo Cyborg mientras se adentraba a la habitacion- ¿Como esta Robin?

-Esta bien, ah estado durmiendo durante todo este tiempo- Informo Starfire mientras ponia una mano sobre la de Robin.

-¿Desperto en algun momento?- Volvio a preguntar Cyborg.

-Si. Platicamos un momento y despues se volvio a quedar dormido- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-¿Le preguntaste lo que te dije?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Si. Me dijo que se la pasaba todas las noches trabajando, pero dijo que ya no se desvelaria mas- Decia Starfire mientras quitaba su mano de la de Robin.

-Bueno, al menos entiende eso- Comento Cyborg, y en ese preciso momento Robin comenzo a despertar y cuando vio a Starfire y a Cyborg mirandolo, se sento en la camilla de enfermeria algo soñoliento.

-Hola Cyborg- Saludo Robin mientras se despertaba completamente- ¿Que pasa?

-Al fin despiertas- Dijo Cyborg mientras se acercaba has hacia Robin- Robin, ¿a que hora duermes en la noche?

-Despues de que termino de revisar archivos, los ataques de los villanos, etcetera etcetera- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-Pues lamento decirte que ya no podras trabajar mas. La causa de tu desmayo fue causada por falta de sueño, y es lo mas importante que debe de tener un humano como tu- Le dijo Cyborg, dandole a entender a Robin que ya no tenia que salir en las noches.

-Bien, Cyborg. No me quedare a trabajar hasta tarde, te lo prometo- Dijo Robin sabiendo que la voz de su cabeza no cumpliria con eso.

-Ok, eso es lo unico que te tengo que decir. Descansa- Dijo Cyborg y despues se dirigio hacia la puerta para despues salir de la enfermeria, dejando solos a Robin y Starfire.

-Yo tambien me retiro- Dijo Starfire poniendose de pie- Hasta luego, Robin.

-Adios, Star- Dijo Robin mientras veia como Starfire se acercaba a la puerta de la enfermeria, para despues salir de la habitacion.

_-¿Listo?_

-¿¡Tu otra vez!

**Banco, 9: 30 P.M**

Un joven de unos diesiocho años acababa de salir del banco de la ciudad, las calles estaban solas y no se podia ver a nadie, solo a algunas pocas personas. El joven tenia cabello cafe oscuro y ojos del mismo color; traia una mochila en su espalda, vestia de unos pantalones azules fuerte, una camisa roja, unos tenis blancos con negro y un collar con una cruz que se posaba en su pecho. El joven bajo las escaleras del banco y dio vuelta a la izquierda mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon; al doblar la esquina, siguio caminando y cuando estuvo en la siguiente cuadra, sintio que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Volteo hacia atras para ver de quien se trataba, pero no se encontro con nadie.

-Pude aver jurado que alguien me seguia- Dijo el joven mientras dirigia su mirada al frente y seguia caminando.

Tenia razon, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero no podia verlo porque ese alguien estaba arriba de los techos de los edificios que estaban alrededor. Mientras el joven seguia caminando, la persona que lo perseguia le seguia el paso, y este traia una hoja en su mano. Cuando el joven cuzo a la siguiente cuadra, la persona que lo estaba siguiendo salto al piso desde donde estaba y callo apoyado en sus piernas, ya que el edificio por el que salto no estaba muy alto. Corrio hacia la derecha para darle la vuelta a la cuadra, y cuando rodeo toda la manzana, el joven apenas iba llegando a la esquina, entonces la persona transformo la hoja que tenia en un avion de papel, el cual se dirigio hacia el joven, el avion de papel le pego en la cabeza y el joven la recojio, para despues desdoblarla.

-¿Quien habra mandado esto?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras buscaba a alguien, pero no veia nada debido a que era de noche- Aver, veamos que dice.

_Al empezar a leer esta carta, acabas de entrar a un juego en el que tu decides si vives o mueres, ya no hay marcha atras, tienes que jugar para poder sobrevivir. Se que solo tienes diesiocho años, pero segun se, has echo cosas inperdonables, por eso es que te sometere a este juego, se llama: Caceria Fantasma. Las reglas son simples: la persona que te envio esta carta esta escondida en algun lugar con una pistola en su mano, esa persona es el cazador y tu eres su presa, lo unico que tienes que hacer para salvar tu vida, es correr hasta llegar a tu hogar y mientras eso este pasando escucharas varios disparos a tu alrededor, los cuales seran balas apunto de matarte. Espero que no vivas lejos. Solo por lastima, te dare un minuto de ventaja y recuerda: tu vida esta en juego... Que comienze el reto._

_Firma: El Asesino._

-¿El asesino?... Oh Dios mio... ¿en que me meti?... ¡Ayudame Jesus!- Dijo y como sabia que solo tenia un minuto de ventaja, salio disparado en la direccion donde estaba su hogar, esperando poder salir vivo de ese juego infernal.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... uno. Que empieze la caceria- Decia el asesino mientras preparaba el revolver con el que habia jugado a la Ruleta Rusa.

El asesino empezo a correr por el otro lado de la cuadra, cuando llego a la esquina vio que el joven apenas iba cruzando la calle, y fue ahi donde disparo; la bala estuvo apunto de golpear al chico, pero este alcanzo a oir el disparo y aumento la velocidad, logrando que la bala no lo golpeara. El asesino volvio a correr, pero esta vez corrio hacia la esquina de la otra cuadra, se recargo en la pared, y desde la esquina dio tres disparos hacia el joven. Uno de los disparos pego cerca de un poste, el cual estaba cerca del muchacho, otro fundio el foco de un cemaforo y el ultimo pego en la ventana de un puesto, provocando que el vidrio estallara en pedazos.

-¡Diablos! Falle- Dijo el asesino mientras comenzaba a correr por el otro lado, rodeando toda la cuadra.

Paso cerca de un callejon, y del otro lado venia corriendo el joven, entonces el enmascarado disparo otra vez en direccion al muchacho, pero no logro darle. Habia una escalera en el callejon, y el asesino subio lo mas rapido que pudo, y cuando estuvo en el techo, le comenzo a disparar desde ahi al muchacho que corria por su vida, una de las balas alcanzo al muchacho y este callo al piso, Robin penso que habia ganado el juego, pero en un momento inesperado para el, el joven se levanto y sigio corriendo; la mochila que traia fue lo que impidio su muerte. Robin corrio hacia la orilla del edificio y una vez que estuvo ahi, dio un salto y llego al techo del otro edificio, el cual estaba un poco lejos que el anterior.

A lo lejos, se encontraba el joven aun corriendo para salvar su vida, pero Robin impediria eso. Volvio a apuntarle con el revolver, y dio otros tres disparos para ver si lograban sacarle provecho, pero no contaba con que tubiera tan mala punteria; las balas solo pasaron por debajo de los pies del joven haciendolo bailar, pero eso fue todo.

Robin saco uno de sus boomerangs con cuerda y apunto hacia un edificio que estaba lejos de su distancia. Cuando este verifico la resistencia, se deslizo por la cuerda hasta la otra punta del edificio y subio al techo, despues, corrio hacia adelante y cuando encontro al joven y estaba apunto de dispararle, este dio vuelta a la izquierda, peridiendose de la vista de Robin.

-Te crees mas listo que yo, ¿eh?. Lamento informarte que estas muy mal equivocado- Dijo y apunto otro de sus boomerangs a un edificio que estaba mas lejos que el anterior, y cuando el boomerang encajo en el edificio, Robin salto de donde estaba y volo en los aires agarrado de la cuerda de su boomerang.

De un momento a otro, solto la cuerda cuando estuvo en el aire y lanzo otro boomerang a un edificio y volvio a deslizarse en los aires junto con la cuerda. Mientras se balanzeaba en los aires, pudo ver como el joven seguia corriendo y mirando detras de el con una expresion de susto; Robin saco su revolver y cuando solto la cuerda del boomerang, giro en los aires y jalo el gatillo dando varios disparos en direccion al muchacho, los cuales la pasaban cerca o impactaban contra las paredes. Robin ya estaba callendo al piso, y en ese momento saco otro boomerang y volvio a hacer lo mismo que habia echo al principio, dando varios disparos en direccion al joven.

-Con solo correr no te vas a escapar de la muerte- Dijo Robin mientras caia apoyado con sus piernas en el techo de un edificio.

Desde ahi comenzo a disparar varias veces, y al parecer, una de las balas logro darle al muchacho en la pierna, ya que este callo al piso agarrandose la pierna derecha y dando gritos de dolor al mismo tiempo. El asesino volvio a creer que gano, pero el joven se levanto como pudo dejando impresionado a Robin; el muchacho cojeaba y caminaba rapido al mismo tiempo, se notaba que no se rendia y que era un joven fuerte, pero eso no lo salvaria de la fria muerte.

-¡Sea quien seas, ya dejame en paz!- Grito el joven mientras seguia intentando caminar.

-Lo siento, pero no le hago caso a los demas- Dijo el enmascarado mientras le apuntaba al joven desde el edificio. Cuando jalo del gatillo, se llevo una sorpresa que lo irrito- ¿¡Se acabaron las balas!

El asesino busco la caja de balas en su pantalon, agarro varias en una de sus manos y comenzo a ponerselas todas a su revolver, llenando asi todos los agujeros de la pistola. Volvio a apuntar en la direccion donde estaba el joven, pero este ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes; Robin lo busco con su mirada por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Camino hacia la orilla del edificio y a lo lejos, el muchacho se encontraba en el jardin de una casa, estaba sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y acercandolas a la puerta. Antes de que el joven pudiera abrir la puerta, el asesino dio un disparo y lohro hacer que las llaves se le calleran al joven, este las estaba buscando como loco en el jardin, pero antes de que las encontrara, sintio que algo se puso enfrente de el. Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con una mascara blanca sonriete, la cual solo dejaba ver los ojos azules celeste del asesino.

-Termino el juego, perdiste- Anuncio el enmascarado mientras le ponia el revolver en la cabeza al joven.

-¡Mentiroso! La carta decia que el juego terminaria cuando yo...

-Cuando llegaras a tu casa. Muchacho, se muy bien lo que escribi en esa carta, y la carta decia que tu tenias que llegar a tu hogar, osea entrar. Y por lo que veo estas fuera de tu hogar- Dijo Robin señalandolo con el dedo.

-¿Perdi el juego?- Pregunto el muchacho completamente asustado mientras veia la pistola en su cabeza.

-Eso mismo te dije hace rato- Dijo mientras ponia su dedo en el gatillo del revolver- Tus ultimas palabras.

El joven lo miraba asustado, pero a la vez le mandaba una mirada llena de odio, y no se lo podia negar; le habia disparado en una pierna y lo iso llevarse el peor susto de su vida.

-El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltara- Decia el muchacho mientras agarraba la cruz de su collar- En prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar, me conduce frente a fuentes tranquilas y repara mis fuerzas- Robin no entendia porque aquel joven decidio decir eso como sus ultimas palabras, pero lo dejo continuar- Me guia por el camino justo, haciendole honor a su Nombre. Aunque pase por un valle tenebroso, ningun mal temere porque Tu estas conmigo. Tu vara y tu callado me dan seguridad. Me preparas un banquete enfrente de mis enemigos, perfumas con unguento mi cabeza y mi copa reboza. Tu amor y tu bondad me acompañan todos los dias de mi vida; y habitare en la casa del Señor por años sin termino- En ese momento, el joven solto su collar de cruz.

-¿Algo mas que quieras dejar?- Pregunto Robin preparado su revolver.

-Si... No importa a cuantos mates, tarde o temprano tendras que pagar. Espero que te mueras en la carcel- Le dijo el muchacho mientras le lanzaba un escupitajo a la mascara.

-Te vere en el infierno- Dijo el asesino, despues le dio un disparo directo en el corazon, dejando al joven muerto en el frio piso de concreto.

Cuando el asesino estuvo apunto de irse, con la sangre que habia fluido del cuerpo ahora muerto del joven, escribio: **Los vere en el infierno a todos.**

Y despues le arranco el collar del cuello.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer este fic, espero que les haiga gustado porque me mate el pensamiento tratando de inventar algo. Mando un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en leer mis fics y me dejan Reviews , en especial a Dragonazabache, Revencita, DarkYamiMotou, entre otros mas. Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. El callejon de los muertos

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 8: El callejon de los muertos.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 26 de Agosto del 2010, 11: 00 A.M**

Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, pensando en como era posible que el se dejara controlar por una voz que aparecia en su cabeza en momentos inesperados. Le dolio mucho ver a ese joven diciendo sus ultimas palabras; _El señor es mi pastor, nada me faltara..._ _me protejera de mis enemigos... Espero que te mueras en la carcel... Tarde o temprano te detendran..._ Todas esas palabras rezonaban en su cabeza como abejas que no lo dejaban en paz. Tenia bien entendido que lo que sentia en ese momento se llamaba culpa y Robin lo sabia muy bien.

Cada vez que veia sus manos recordaba los momentos en que mato a todas esas personas, la voz de su cabeza le decia que esas personas habian cometido crimenes, y Robin habia visto a algunos hacerlo. El policia cometio el error de enfrentarse con el, William se metio con alguien mas debil que el, el relojero fue complice de la muerte de sus padres, el tipo que habia matado el otro dia se metio con un estudiante, y el joven... ¿que habia echo el?

Estuvo muy conciente cuando escribio la carta, pero en esos momentos estaba controlado por la voz de su cabeza, como si fuera su titere. La voz sabia que habia echo ese joven para que se mereciera la muerte, pero estaba seguro de que no se lo diria de la forma facil.

-Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza- Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de su habitacion.

Se dirigio hacia el living una vez que salio de su habitacion, estuvo todo el camino con la cabeza baja y sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Todos los recuerdos de las muertes que el habia causado fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien en el pasillo; levanto la mirada y se encontro con el rostro de Starfire, la cual lo miraba con preocupacion.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Robin?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-Si, Star. Me encuentro bien- Mintio Robin finjiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste como te lo pidio Cyborg, verdad?- Volvio a preguntar Starfire al ver que su novio no se encontraba muy feliz como el pretendia estarlo.

-Si, nisiquiera me moleste en encender la computadora- Mintio Robin al tiempo en que miraba a Starfire.

-¿De veras dormiste? Te vez muy... cansado- Le dijo Starfire de forma preocupada a su novio.

-No, esque estaba pensando en algo- Volvio a mentir Robin.

-Robin, se que esa no es la razon por la que estes asi- Al decir eso, Robin sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo- Ya dime que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada, Star, enserio. Estoy bien- Dijo Robin finjiendo una sonrisa.

-Robin- Dijo Starfire mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba- Te amo. No me quiero imaginarme lo que haria si algo te llegara a pasar.

-Hey, tranquila- Dijo Robin mientras le correspondia el abrazo- No me pasara nada.

-Eso espero- Dijo Starfire mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte, provocando que a Robin se le fuera el aire.

-Star... me falta... aire- Decia Robin mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, ya que Starfire tenia una fuerza descontrolada.

-Oh, lo siento Robin- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana mientras lo soltaba dejando que recuperara aire.

-No importa, Star- Le dijo Robin una vez que pudo recuperar el aire que le faltaba-Star, solo por curiosidad, ¿han escuchado mas ataques del asesino?

-Si. Chico bestia nos aviso esta mañana de la muerte de un joven en la entrada de su casa- Decia Starfire con expresion triste, despues dirigio su mirada a Robin y lo volvio a abrazar, pero esta vez sin provocar que se le saliera el aire a Robin- Robin, esto es terrible, ¿como puede existir alguien tan despiadado, frio y sin corazon?

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe violentamente fuerte para Robin, el hecho de que Starfire lo llamara despiadado, frio y sin corazon le llegaba hasta el fondo del alma; eso lo hacia sentir el ser mas despreciable de todo el mundo. Robin le correspondio el abrazo a Starfire y le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla, aunque el sabia muy bien que el consuelo del mismisimo asesino que ella tanto despreciaba.

-Quisa... solo esta loco- Dijo Robin mientras colocaba su cabeza suavemente en la de Starfire.

-Deberiamos ayudarlo, ¿no crees?- Propuso Starfire mientras se apartaba un poco de Robin.

-Ayudar a un asesino seria como enseñarle a un perro a volar, Starfire- Dijo el Chico Maravilla- En otras palabras, seria imposible.

-Mi querido Robin- Dijo Starfire y despues le dio un beso a Robin- nada es imposible.

-Ya lo se Star- Decia Robin devolviendole el beso- Solo que el hecho de cambiar a un asesino a un ciudadano respetable, seria algo que no resultaria a la primera.

-Podriamos seguir intentandolo- Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa drigida hacia a Robin.

-Lo unico que recibiriamos en lugar de un si, seria una apuñalada en el pecho- Decia el Chico Maravilla empezando a caminar.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana mientras veia irse caminando a Robin.

-A ningun lado- Respondio el Chico Maravilla sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Starfire.

Starfire se estaba preocupando mas ahora, hace unos dias el junto con ella estabn felices por su relacion, pero de un momento a otro Robin se encontraba muy serio, pero de igual manera ella ya sabia que el era asi.

**Living, 11: 36 A.M**

Robin se encontraba sentado en el sofa del living, se preguntaba en donde estarian los demas ya que nadie mas que el estaban en el living, y ya era costumbre ver a Cyborg y a Chico bestia peleando o jugando videojuegos aqui, pero no habia nadie. Se recosto en el sofa recargando su cabeza en una de las esquinas, fijando su vista en el techo.

_-¿Que tanto piensas, Robin?_

_-Dime, ¿te interesa?- Dijo Robin en sus pensamientos._

_-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Tu dimelo._

_-Estoy pensando en lo que le isimos ayer a ese muchacho... ¿Que tipo de crimen cometio para que se mereciera la muerte?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes._

_-Se merecio la muerte por razones que no te contare._

_-Tenia previsto que dirias eso- Dijo Robin- Pero recuerda que tu eres parte de mi, y en cualquier momento puedo acabar con mi vida y con la tuya._

_-¿Serias capaz de dejar sola a tu novia?_

_-No la dejaria sola, los titanes son sus amigos. Y al contrario, le daria el gusto de acabar con el asesino que ella tanto odia- Dijo Robin mientras recordaba las palabras de Starfire cuando estaban en el pasillo._

_-¿Me estas diciendo que darias tu vida... ¡por la de tu novia!_

_-¿Que tiene de malo?- Pregunto Robin sin darle importancia a lo que responderia la voz._

_-Bueno, esta bien que quieras a la tal Starfire. ¿Pero no se te ace un poco de telenovela que tu dieras tu vida por la de alguien mas?_

_-Cada quien tiene su forma de querer a los demas- Respondio Robin._

_-Osea que tus padres te querian como quieres a Starfire._

_-¡A mis padres no los metas en esto!- Grito Robin en sus pensamientos, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerlo fuera de ellos._

_-Tranquilo, solo estoy comparando su amor, con el que tu le tienes a Starfire._

_-¡Callate!- Volvio a gritar Robin en sus pensamientos._

_-¿Sabes que? Tal vez ellos sabian que el trapecio estaba en mal estado, y aun asi les importo mas su espectaculo que su unico hijo._

_-¡Basta!- Pidio el Chico Maravilla mientras se tomaba la cabeza._

_-Todo tiene sentido, Robin. Refexiona; tus padres no te dejaban realizar el show con ellos por el miedo a que te lastimaras, y como ellos sabian que esa noche moririan, no te dejaron nisiquiera tocar el trapecio._

_-Mis padres me amaban, por eso estaban esperando a que yo tuviera la edad apropiada- Decia el lider de los titanes mientras recordaba como sus padres caian al suelo, gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo._

_-Puede ser. Pero tambien es probable que te odiaran, no sabias ni hacer un split doble sin que te extrellaras contra el piso._

_-Era solo un niño, tenia mis defectos... Pero ahora ya creci y puedo hacer cualquier cosa- Se animo Robin tratando de ignorar las palabras de aquella voz._

_-En eso tienes razon... Mirate, incluso has llegado a asesinar._

Al escuchar la puerta del living abrirse, Robin se sento en el sofa y miro quien habia entrado al living y para su mala suerte, entraron Cyborg y Chico bestia peleando sobre alguna tonteria que Robin no entendia.

-¡El tofu no tiene ningun sabor, Chico bestia!- Le reclamo Cyborg a Chico bestia.

-¡Bueno, es mil veces mas saludable que la carne!- Se defendio el peliverde.

-¿¡Como va a ser saludable algo que te hace morir al paladar!- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-¡Soy vegetariano, mejor respetame!- Decia Chico bestia mientras le golpeaba a Cyborg su ojo robotico con el dedo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te haigas arruinado la vida con el tofu!- Volvio a reclamar Cyborg.

-¿¡Quieres pelear!- Dijo Chico bestia poniendose en una ridicula posicion de batalla.

-Atrevete pulga verde- Desafio el titan maquina.

-Oigan, oigan- Interrumpio Robin antes de que comenzara una pelea entre los dos titanes- ¿Q ue esta pasando aqui?

-Cyborg dice que la carne es mejor que el tofu- Dijo Chico bestia señalando a Cyborg con el dedo.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, enano- Reclamo Cyborg apunto de ahorcar a Chico bestia.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Ordeno el Chico Maravilla haciendo que Cyborg y bestia se callaran- Muy bien. Chico bestia, Cyborg tiene razon, el tofu no sabe nada bien y ademas a nadie en esta torre le gusta.

-¿Como te quedo el ojo?- Pregunto Cyborg orgullosamente.

-Todavia no cantes victoria, Cyborg- Le advirtio Robin- Tu tambien ya deja de estar provoicando a Chico bestia, tarde o temprano van a terminar rompiendose la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron Cyborg y Chico bestia al mismo tiempo, dejando caer sus cabezas.

-Mas les vale- Advirtio Robin- Cambiando de tema, ¿donde habian estado todos?

-¿Porque la pregunta?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Cuando llegue este lugar estaba desierto y se me iso raro no ver a ninguno de los titanes- Dijo Robin.

-Tal vez todos estabamos en nuestras habitaciones- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Al parecer nadie tiene nada que hacer- Comento Chico bestia.

-No los culpo. Ninguno de los villanos a atacado la ciudad en dias, por eso no tenemos nada que hacer- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mirando por la pared ventana de la torre, dandose cuenta de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

-Deberiamos disfrutar el tiempo libre- Propuso Cyborg.

-Maquina tiene razon, no siempre nos llegan dias como estos- Comento Chico bestia.

-No lo se, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Robin, tu siempre tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina- Hay que salir a divertirnos un rato.

-Dejemoslo... para otro dia, ahora tengo... algunos pendientes- Dijo Robin y en ese momento se oyo un trueno- Y al parecer esta apunto de llover.

-Que bien, eso nos quitara un poco el calor de Agosto- Comento Chico bestia mientras miraba atravez de la pared ventana.

-Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos en la torre... ¿No es asi Robin?- Cuando Cyborg volteo hacia donde se suponia que debia estar su lider, Robin habia desaparecido de la nada y ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuanta cuando Robin se fue- ¿Donde esta?

-No lo se- Respondio Chico bestia encojiendose de hombros.

**Jump City, 12: 15 A.M**

Una figura casi oscura se encontraba dando saltos de un edficio a otro mientras las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban el rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una mascara blanca la cual solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color azul y su cabello negro. La lluvia comenzo a hacerse mas fuerte, golpeando con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Robin, este seguia saltando de un edificio en otro sin importarle lo fuerte que fuera el viento y la lluvia en esos moementos; a lo lejos podia ver como las personas se apresuraban para irse a sus casas y se resguardaban de la lluvia con lo que podian. Robin traia su traje del asesino en esos momentos, la voz de su cabeza lo habia manipulado otra vez para hacerlo asesinar denuevo.

Bajo de uno de los edificios de un salto callendo en medio de una calle, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse del piso para seguir su camino, escucho el claxon de un auto dirigirse a el y cuando lo vio, inmediatamente se levanto del piso y se tiro al otro lado, haciendo que el auto lo mojara mas de lo que estaba cuando paso por detras de el.

Esa parte de la ciudad estaba sola, casi no habia nadie y solo se veian a algunas personas por ahi. Se levanto del piso y comenzo a caminar por la banqueta de esa calle, su yo interior no sabia a donde iria, pero el que estaba consiente en esos momentos tenia un punto fijo; caminaba entre las pocas personas que estaban ahi como si no fuera el asesino al que todos le tenian miedo y como no sabian que el asesino era el, no tenia ningun problema en salir a la ciudad. La gente lo miraba con expresion de duda y Robin ya sabia porque, no salias de tu casa con la cara escondida en una mascara todos los dias. Siguio caminando mientras los truenos se hacian presentes en el cielo, hasta que llego a un callejon.

Habia algunos bagabundos ahi, cuatro en total y a ninguno parecia importarle que se estuvieran mojando en ese momento. Uno de los cuatro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Robin, este estaba caminando por el callejon hasta que quedo en medio de los cuatro bagabundos, los cuales lo miraban de manera desafiante y egocentrica.

-¿Que vienes a buscar aqui, eh?- Pregunto uno de los bagabundos con indiferencia. El lider titan no respondio.

-No creo que te haiga escuchado- Dijo otro de los bagabundos.

-Lo escuche- Dijo Robin sin voltear a ver a nadie- No me importo su pregunta.

-Creo que este tipo no sabe con lo que se mete- Le susurro un bagabundo a otro.

-Va a terminar muerto- Dijo el otro.

-Conque no te importo mi pregunta- Dijo el bagabundo que le habia echo la pregunta a Robin, levantandose del piso- Si fuera tu, correria en estos momentos porque no somos personas muy agradables.

-Eso cualquiera lo nota- Dijo Robin mientras dirigia su mirada hacia el tipo- ¿Hace cuanto que no tocas el jabon?- Ante eso, los demas bagabundos empezaron a reirse por lo que habia dicho Robin.

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad?- Dijo el bagabundo mirandolo fijamente.

-No tanto como tu- Dijo el enmascarado recargandose en una de las paredes del callejon. En ese momento se escucho otro trueno.

-Por lo menos yo no uso una ridicula mascara de carnaval como la tuya- Insulto el bagabundo haciendo que Robin comenzara a salirse de sus casillas.

-Si, pero agradesco no tener una cara de idiota como la de todos ustedes- Al terminar de decir eso, los cuatro bagabundos se levantaron del piso completamente indignados por lo que habia dicho el enmascarado.

-Vas a desear no haber dicho eso- Amenazo otro de los bagabundos con el puño en alto.

-Te estoy esperando- Desafio el asesino.

Dos de los bagabundos corrieron en direccion hacia Robin con los puños en alto, una vez que estuvieron cerca de su objetivo le lanzaron un golpe a Robin con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo; para su sorpresa, el enmascarado detuvo los golpes con sus manos al mismo tiempo que se escucho otro trueno. Los dos bagos se sorprendieron por el movimiento del enmascarado y cuando menos se lo pensaron, el enmascarado impulso a los dos hacia atras y los solto haciendo que se impactaran con el suelo mojado.

Los otros dos que faltaban imitaron el movimiento de sus compañeros, pero fueron derribados por la cadena de Robin mientras estaban corriendo en su direccion. Uno de los que estaban atras le salto encima y comenzo a golpearlo en la mascara, pero Robin logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el bagabundo callera inconsiente al piso; los dos que estaban enfrente se volvieron a levantar y se dirigieron hacia Robin con el puño en alto, y el que habia estado tirado detras de el tambien se dirigia de la misma forma.

El enmascarado estaba rodeado y no sabia que hacer, solo veia como los tres bagabundos se dirigian hacia el. Los bagabundos ya habian lanzados sus golpes, y en un momento desesperado el enmascarado dio un gran salto en el aire provocando que los tres bagabundos se golpearan entre si, despues aterriso apoyado en la espalda de uno de los bagabundos que estaban en el suelo. Levanto a uno de los bagabundos y comenzo a golpearlo cruelmente en la cara, al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia se llevaba la sangre de la cara del bagabundo; cuando termino de golpearlo, lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del callejon.

Saco su revolver del bolsillo y le dio tres disparos al bagabundo que acababa de matar. Cuando se dio la vuelta, otro de los bagabundos traia un pedazo de madera con el que logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que Robin callera al piso. El bagabundo se puso encima de el y empezo a golpearlo en el estomago varias veces, sin dejar que Robin se pudiera levantar, pero cuando estuvo apunto de darle otro golpe, el asesino rodo al otro lado provocando que el bago golpeara el piso. Cuando el bagabundo volteo, Robin ya habia disparado su revolver y en ese preciso instante, el hombre cayo muerto.

Cuando volteo hacia el callejon otra vez vio que los otros tres bagos estaban por levantarse y cuando estuvieron de pie y voltearon hacia Robin, este les  
>volvio a dar un disparo, dejandolos tirados y muertos en el piso.<p>

-Fue tarea facil- Dijo Robin y luego le dio otro balazo a cada uno de los cuatro bagabundos- Hora de irme.

Pero antes de irse vio un tubo que estaba tirado cerca de uno de los bagabundos, tomo el tubo y despues volteo a uno de los bagos boca abajo y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, se la encajo en la espalda, provocando que algunas chispas de sangre lo salpicaran todo. Despues de eso, le saco el tubo de una manera violenta y despues se lo encajo a los demas de la misma forma en que se lo iso al primero, y con cada vez que le encajaba el tubo a los bagabundos se escuchaba un trueno que resonaba en todo el cielo.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el octavo capitulo de Instinto Asesino, ojala les ahiga gustado, ¿creen que Robin pueda llegar a salvarse? Eso lo decidira mi imaginacion, hasta entonces esperen el ultimo capitulo. Mil gracias a DarkYamiMotou, Revencita, Dragonazabache, entre otros mas por sus exelentes e inspirantes Reviews. Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mis fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo. **


	9. La sombra del heroe

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 9: La sombra del heroe.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 1:30 P.M**

No habia nadie en la habitacion de el lider de los titanes, todo estaba completamente silencioso y solo la ventana de la habitacion estaba abierta dejando entrar unas cuantas gotas de lluvia y aire frio que llegaba desde afuera. Un boomerang rojo se engancho en la orilla de la ventana y despues fue jalado para verificar que fuera seguro subir en el; al poco tiempo, Robin entro a la habitacion dejandose caer en el piso por el cansancio. La parte del piso donde el estaba tirado quedo mojada debido a que el Chico Maravila estilaba agua por todos lados, abrio lentamente los ojos y despues se quito la mascara y la arrojo hacia otro lado, levantandose del piso al mismo tiempo... Miro su ropa que estaba manchada con sangre en algunas partes, al igual que su mascara; se levanto del piso, saco ropa de su armario (el mismo uniforme que siempre usaba) y despues se dirigio hacia el baño para cambiarse.

Unos minutos despues salio del baño cambiado y bañado. Camino hacia su ropero, tomo uno de sus antifazes y se lo coloco en los ojos, despues tomo su traje de asesino y lo colgo en el armario esperando que se secara rapido. Sintio un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo y entonces recordo que tenia la ventana habierta y seguia lloviendo afuera, se dirigio a la ventana y la cerro dejando que las gotas de lluvia golpearan el cristal.

-Esto es peor que lo que come Chico bestia- Comento Robin mientras veia las gotas de lluvia caer en su ventana.

Dio media vuelta, cogio su mascara y la escondio en el cajon de la mesa donde estaba la lampara para leer. Tomo la libreta cafe, la coloco en la mesa y comenzo a escribir algo con la fecha 25 y 26 de Agosto, despues cerro la libreta y la volvio a guardar en el cajon. Se levanto de la silla y salio de su habitacion rumbo al living.

_-¿Adonde crees que vas mi amigo?_

-¿Que...pasa? ¿Porque no puedo... moverme?- Decia Robin mientras trataba de mover los pies pero parecia estar pegado al piso.

_-Se llama paralizis,no te puedes mover a menos que yo lo quiera._

-¿Que quieres ahora?- Pregunto Robin aun tratando de moverse.

Robin no recibo respuesta, solo un golpe por parte de su propio puño. El lider de los titanes estaba sorprendido y antes de que le reclamara algo a la voz de su mente recibio otro golpe por parte de su otro puño, despues cayo al piso y como si no fuera el mismo, se agarro del cabello y luego comenzo a golpearse con la pared sin soltarse el cabello. De un instante a otro, Robin se solto el cabello y retrocedio unos cuantos pasos hasta que llego a la otra pared, luego corrio sin que el siquiera lo pensara e impacto su cabeza contra la pared y despues callo al piso de espaldas dejandose un gran moreton en la frente.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Robin mientras se cubria la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

_-Tu seras mi titere cuando yo lo ordene, esta solo fue una pequeña prueba que ise._

-¿Y tenias que golpearme con mis propios puños?- Robin recibio un fuerte golpe en la quijada como respuesta a esa pregunta.

_-No sabia con que otra cosa probarte._

-¿Bromeas, verdad? Acabo de matar a cuatro personas a sangre fria alla afuera- Reclamo el lider titan señalando por la ventana.

_-A si, por cierto, estaba controlando tu mente y tu cuerpo en esos momentos. Al parecer mi plan esta funcionando a la perfeccion._

-Si con "plan" te refieres a la masacre de humanos, dejame decirte que estas avanzando- Dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_-Eh estado recapacitando lo que dijo el joven que matamos la otra noche, y llegue a la conclusion de algo._

-¿Me dejaras libre?- Pregunto Robin con algo de ilusion en su interior.

_-No... Lo que yo quiero decir, es que tarde o temprano nos van a allar y sin duda alguna daremos a parar a un manicomio o a la carcel. Imaginate lo que pensarian las personas de esta ciudad cuando se enteren de que su heroe a estado asesinando de una forma cruel y despiadada... Mejor aun... Lo que pensaria Starfire._

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Robin mientras se agarraba la cabeza- No nos descubriran porque me desare de ti cuando menos lo pienses.

_-¿Desaserte de mi? ¿Acaso esto es un juego?... No te liberarias de mi aunque estuvieras muerto._

-Creeme que eh estado pensado en suicidarme, pero tengo miedo de dejar solos a los titanes- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

_-Por si no lo has notado, tus queridos amigos son heroes. Cuando mueras te olvidaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

-Deja de manipularme- Decia Robin sintiendo deseos de golpearse asi mismo para callar a esa voz.

_-El dia en que deje de manipularte, podras darte por muerto. Soy parte de ti... recuerdalo._

-¿Que eres tu?- Pregunto Robin soltandose la cabeza.

_-Soy tu sombra, soy tu guia, tu miedo, tu dolor, tus deseos mas oscuros, la parte de ti que jamas te imaginaste tener. Soy aquel que te dice que hacer, el que te mantiene vivo, soy el que guarda tus recuerdos y mantiene tus pesadillas en tus recuerdos... Soy tu sombra, ese soy yo._

-¿Mi sombra?- Pregunto Robin completamente confundido.

_-Todo el mundo tiene deseos oscuros... Hasta el ser mas amable, gentil y bueno de esta porqueria de mundo, puede llegar a odiar, matar y muchas cosas mas. Nadie es perfecto... Como te habia dicho antes, hay un gran numero de personas malas y uno muy pequeño de buenas._

-Ya te habia dicho que no pertenesco a los malos- Le recordo Robin a su "sombra".

_-¿Entonces porque permites que te manipule y haga que asesines?_

-¡Porque no se como detenerte!- Dijo Robin y se escucho un trueno que ilumino toda la escena.

_-Entonces acepta que gane y que tu alma ya es mia._

-Ni en tus sueños- Se defendio el Chico Maravilla.

_-Soy tu sombra, tus sueños son los mios. Y tus deseos tambien._

-Cuando descubri que Bruce era Batman y me converti en Robin, lo primero que me enseño como su compañero fue hacer el bien en todas partes, fuera donde fuera- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

_-Por lo que yo veo no has estado cumpliendo con eso._

-¿Tengo que repetirte que tu me obligas a hacerlo?- Pregunto Robin completamente fastidiado.

_-¿Y yo tengo que volver a decirte que soy tu sombra y tus deseos?_

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡Tu no eres yo y yo no soy tu!- Dijo Robin con completo odio hacia ese ser que vivia en su cabeza- ¡Nisiquiera se como eres!

_-¿Quieres verme?_

-Quiero darte una paliza, eso es lo que quiero- Dijo Robin chocando sus puños con enojo.

Un relampago acompañado de un trueno iluminaron la escena, dejando una luz que cego a Robin por unos momentos (aunque tuviera el antifaz). Todo se conviertio en penumbra, y derepente la lampara para leer de la mesa se prendio sin que nadie siquiera se acercara a ella, dejando a Robin con expresion de duda; la lampara iluminaba toda la habitacion, haciendo que toda la habitacion dejara ver las sombras de todo lo que estaba ahi. Robin miro hacia abajo y ahi estaba su sombra, pero esta no tenia nada de diferente, el lider titan estuvo apunto de burlarse de la voz en su cabeza pero algo le impidio moverse de donde estaba. Con un movimiento brusco, se levanto de la cama y se impacto contra la pared de espaldas, iba a reclamarle algo nuevamente al ser que vivia en su cabeza, pero sin pensarlo dirigio su mirada al suelo, y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Su sombra comenzo hacerse mas larga hasta que llego a la otra pared, su sombra empezo a despedir algo parecido a pequeñas llamas de fuego por todos lados, dejando a Robin con la boca abierta. Penso que ya lo habia visto todo, pero de un instante a otro los ojos de la sombra se abrieron de golpe, los cuales eran de un rojo resplandeciente; Robin estaba impresionado. La sombra de Robin empezo a moverse y como por arte de magia, la sombra se salio de la pared y se dirigio hacia el lider de los titanes, el cual no podia ni respirar de todo su asombro.

Aquel ser oscuro de ojos resplandecientes se paro enfrente de Robin, este se perdio en esos ojos rojos resplandecientes como el fuego que lo miraban sin molestarse en parpadear. Robin queria decir algo, pero las palabras no le salian de la boca, pero ocurrio algo que lo puso con los pelos de punta (aunque ya los tenia).

-Deberias ver tu cara. Pareciera que jamas hubieras visto tu propia sombra- Dijo aquel ser oscuro. Su voz era muy diferente a la que Robin escuchaba en sus pensamientos, esta era macabra y profunda, la de un completo psicopata. No abrio la boca para decir esas palabras, solo las saco de la nada y resonaron por toda la habitacion.

-¿Que diablos... eres tu?- Pregunto Robin apunto de sufrir un infarto debido a la impresion.

-Ya te lo dije, soy tu sombra- Respondio el ser de ojos resplandecientes.

-Tu no puedes ser mi sombra. Eres un tipo de... demonio- Dijo el Chico Maravilla sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel ser.

-El demonio que vive en ti. Te dije que soy lo que menos te imaginaste ser, y creo que no esperabas tanto- Dijo la sombra dandole a entender a Robin que el era un monstruo en su interior.

-¿Este soy mi yo interior?- Pregunto Robin completamente consternado.

-Felicidades, Robin, te acabas de conocer a ti mismo- Dijo la sombra en tono de burla.

-¿Tienes nombre?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo, preferia muchas veces mas los dolores de cabeza que ver aquello que estaba parado frente a sus ojos.

-El mismo que el tuyo: Dick Grayson- Respondio aquel ser oscuro.

-¿Como es que llegaste a mi?- Pregunto Robin quitandose su antifaz y revelando sus ojos azules.

-Llegue a ti el dia en que tus padres murieron, aquel dia en que viste como tu unica familia se iba y te dejaba solo. Estoy consiente que tuviste una muy buena vida con Batman, pero yo se que en tu interior los extrañabas con todo lo que tenias. Olvidaste aquel "accidente" dirante unos años, pero ahora regreso gracias a mi, y esto te llevo a una doble personalidad que jamas te imaginaste tener- Explico la sombra de Robin- Los asesinos no se convierten en lo que son solos, Robin.

-Raven tiene algo parecido a ti, pero ella ya sabe controlarlo... ¿Porque yo no?- Dijo Robin en medio de miles de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Porque ella es una hechizera, alguien con poder superior a todos los humanos. Tu solo eres tu, solo eso- Dijo el ser de los ojos resplandecientes como el fuego.

-¿Porque jamas te habia visto?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojos.

-Tal vez porque no me habia echo presente hasta hace unos dias- Dijo la sombra, haciendo que sus ojos estallaran en llamas.

-¿Esto pasa con todos los asesinos?- Pregunto Robin dudando de que solo a el le estuviera pasando eso.

-Solo con los que tienen experiencias como la tuya, pero es un numero muy pequeño. Todos ellos terminan suicidandose- Explico el ser oscuro.

-Suicidandose... que palabra tan curiosa- Dijo Robin mientras se dejaba caer al piso recargado en la pared.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto su sombra acercandose mas a el.

-Creo que... todo- Dijo y despues callo desmayado.

Al ver que Robin ya no estaba consiente de si mismo, la sombra quiso aprovechar para hacer un ligero "experimento" con sus amigos pero antes de hacercarse a Robin, se escucho la puerta tocar y la voz de Starfire detras de ella, el ser oscuro volvio a formar parte de Robin intruduciendose en el y despues la lampara para leer que estaba en la mesa se apago como se habia prendido, sin que nadie la tocara.

La puerta de la habitacon se abrio dejando entrar a Starfire, quien miraba a su alrededor en busca de Robin. Cuando la joven Tamaraneana vio a su novio en el piso, corrio a ayudarlo.

-Robin despierta- Pedia Starfire mientras sacudia a Robin en el intento de despertarlo- Despierta, Robin... Despierta porfavor.

En ese instante Robin comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, revelando nuevamente el color de sus ojos a Starfire, quien al verlo despierto lo abrazo agradeciendo que estuviera bien.

-¿Que te paso, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire terminando el abrazo. Robin no podia responderle lo que le habia pasado, no queria preocuparla ni que se enterara que el era el asesino que tanto odiaba.

-Nada, Star... Creo que... me quede dormido- Dijo mientras se levantaba y entre bostezos falsos.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?- Pregunto Starfire sin entender porque Robin habia decidido dormir en el piso.

-Si, esque estaba algo cansado y... esta parte del piso es muy comoda- Mintio Robin pensando que esa podria ser la mentira mas patetica del mundo.

-Ya veo- Dijo Starfire mientras recogia el antifaz de Robin del suelo- Toma.

-Gracias- Dijo tomando el antifaz, estaba apunto de ponerselo pero un beso por parte de Starfire lo detuvo, Robin correspondio el beso y abrazo a Starfire por la cintura acercandola mas a el. El beso termino cuando a los dos les falto el aire y se separaron- Otra vez gracias.

-De nada- Le dijo Starfire mostrandole una sonrisa..

Tal vez lo unico que Robin necesitaba en esos momentos, era alguien que lo ayudara a no sufrir con tan pesada carga que le habia tocado.

**Cementerio, 11: 15 P.M**

Un hombre de treinta y pocos años se encontraba caminando entre las tumbas del cementerio de la ciudad, al cual no se le notaba otra señal de vida. El hombre vestia de una sudadera gris, un par de pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos, el tipo parecia estar buscando algo ya que se fijaba en los nombre de las tumbas que pasaban, y al parecer no conseguia lo que buscaba; siguio caminando sin los resultados que buscaba. Aquel tipo era un ladron, se entero de la muerte de un millonario al cual lo enterraron con toda su fortuna, ese millonario tenia el nombre de Leonardo de la Cruz, ya temia muchos años y uno de tantos dias fallecio de un infarto al corazon.

De un momento a otro, el hombre de la pala se paro enfrente de una tumba con forma de casa bien elaborada. Entro a la tumba, la cual tenia un piso de tiera no muy duro, al final se encontraba una cruz de concreto con el nombre de Leonardo de la Cruz; el tipo puso una sadica sonrisa y comenzo a cabar con la pala, removiendo la tierra que cubria el ataud de de la Cruz, con el sueño de hacerse millonario de una vez por todas. Pasaron varios minutos y al fin se encontro con un ataud cafe, con una cruz dorada en medio, subio el ataud a la superficie y estuvo apunto de quitarle los candados con la pala, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- Pregunto una voz detras de el ladron.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto el ladron volteando a ver quien era el dueño de esa voz. Al voltear, se topo con un joven el cual traia una mascara blanca con una sonrisa, la cual dejaba solo ver sus ojos, una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones del mismo color y unas botas de combate.

-No seas grosero, yo te pregunte primero- Le dijo el enmascarado mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el ladron.

-¿Y crees que a mi me importan los modales contigo?... Regresa a la escuela y dejame trabajar- Dijo el ladon apunto de darle un palaso con la punta de la pala a uno de los candados, pero una mano le detuvo la pala.

-¿Que hay aqui que tanto te interesa robar?- Pregunto el enmascarado desviandole la pala al tipo.

-Son mis asuntos pequeño, no te metas en ellos- Dijo el ladron empujandolo un poco hacia atras.

-No puede saquear una tumba sin autorisacion... Por el bien de su vida, yo le recomendaria que se fuera de una buena vez- Le dijo el enmascarado con tono amenazante.

-Tengo mi propia autorisacion, no necesito la palabra de la ley- Dijo mientras se acercaba al ataud y en un movimiento rapido, Robin se puso enfrente de el.

-¿Enserio crees que Leonardo de la Cruz fue sepultado con su fortuna?- Pregunto el enmascarado mientras apartaba a el ladron del ataud.

-¿Porque no creerlo? El era un hombre muy rico- Respondio el tipo con deseos de darle un palazo en la cabeza al joven.

-Todos en esta ciudad sabiamos que era una persona de mucho dinero, pero eso no significa que lo enterraran con varios billetes verdes por todos lados- Dijo Robin sin quitarle la mirada de encima a el hombre.

-Quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no. La vida esta llena de preguntas, muchacho, preguntas que jamas se responderan... Ahora si me permites- Dijo abriendose paso hacia el ataud, pero antes de que el tipo se acercara, Robin le lanzo un golpe en la quijada que lo derribo al suelo- ¿¡Porque rayos isiste eso!

-¡No volveras a robar esta noche, ni ninguna otra!- Grito el enmascarado mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-¿Y quien eres tu para inpedirlo? ¿El asesino? No me hagas reir- Dijo el tipo de la sudadera con tono burlesco.

-No necesito hacerte reir para que sepas que soy el asesino. Con un cuchillo encajado en tu pecho puedo hacertelo entender- Amenazo el enmascarado.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Tu eres el asesino?- Pregunto el hombre algo confundido.

-Si mi amigo, yo soy el asesino- Respondio Robin haciendo que el ladron se estremeciera de temor al escucharlo- Ojala vieras tu cara, es la de un completo idiota.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que tienes razon, mejor me retiro de aqui y hago mi propia vida- Dijo el ladron mientras se levantaba del suelo y retrocedia unos cuantos pasos.

-Tu no te vas a ningun lado- Dijo mientras corria a el y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

-Sueltame, yo no te eh echo nada- Decia el ladron mientras forcejeaba para dafarse del agarre de Robin.

-Tu a mi no, pero a esta ciudad si- Dijo y despues lo solto hacia atras, haciendo que el tipo chocara de espaldas contra el piso- Por muchos años has estado robando, incluso llegaste a matar solo por conseguir lo que querias. Hoy se acaba eso- Dijo poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-¿Y tu como diablos sabes eso?- Pregunto el ladron al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba.

-Tengo mis habilidades- Dijo al tiempo en que sacaba un cuchillo de su pantalon y lo lanzaba al aire, para despues volver a agarrarlo.

-No jugare uno de tus juegos de psicopatas- Le advirtio el ladron señalando el cuchillo.

-Veo que sabes mucho sobre mi- Dijo mientras pasaba el cuchillo de una mano a otra.

-¿¡Estas jugando! Toda la ciudad sabe de tus asesinatos, todos te tienen miedo aqui- Dijo el ladron, haciendo que en el fondo Robin se despreciara asi mismo.

-Que bueno que soy reconocido, y sere mas reconocido al cometer otro de mis muchos actos- Dijo acercandose al tipo con el cuchillo en alto.

El hombre de la sudadera corrio a todo lo que pudo dejando atras a Robin, pero este tambien lo persiguio con su cuchillo en mano. El tipo dio vuelta en una tumba buscando algun lugar donde esconderse, pero todo era puras tumbas encajadas en la tierra sin nada mas, no habia paredes donde ocultarse, nisiquiera un triste y seco arbol. No podia regresar, la salida quedaba muy lejos y el asesino ya lo habria matado antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del cementerio; se sentia como un leon enjaulado, no tenia salida, no habia esperanzas, no habia nada.

-Dios, si me permites salir vivo de esto jamas volvere a robar en mi vida- Rogo el ladron mientras derramaba lagrimas de desesperacion.

-Ni Dios te creria esas palabras- Dijo el asesino mientras le ponia el cuchillo en el cuello al hombre- Nuestro señor es bondadoso y perdona a todos, pero tambien es justo y no permite que nadie desobedesca una de sus diez leyes.

-Porfavor, dejame vivir- Pidio el ladron con ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, provocando que el Robin interior del asesino se destrozara por completo- No volvere a robar, pero dejame disfrutar de mi vida.

-Se que no cumpliras con esas palabras- Dijo el asesino alzando su cuchillo, Robin queria detenerse pero cuando menos lo penso, el cuchillo atraveso el estomago de ese hombre y la sangre de este se derramo por su estomago y por el brazo de Robin. Cuando saco el cuchillo del estomago del tipo, varias chispas de sangre se impactaron en la mascara de Robin- Saluda a mis padres, si es que te perdonan alla arriba.

Antes de irse, el enmascarado volvio a tomar su cuchillo y empezo a escribirle algo en la espalda a ladron cruelmente.

Cuando termino, se levanto del piso y se dirigio a la salida y cuando salio del cementerio derramo una lagrima de parte de aquel que no estaba consiente en esos momentos y que habia visto lo que habia echo.

Escribio en la espalda del ladron:** Jamas volvere a robar, porque ya no puedo mas.**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado ¿Que les parecio la escena de la sombra de Robin? Tetrico ¿no? Bueno, mil y un gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en leer mis fics y me dejan Reviews, muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	10. Gary Ridway

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 10: Gary Ridway.**

**Terrasa, 27 de Agosto del 2010, 5:30 A.M.**

Un boomerang se engancho en la orilla de la terrasa, fue jalado con algo de fuerza para verificar si tenia la resistencia suficiente. Unos pocos minutos despues, Robin llego a la terrasa y se derribo al suelo una vez que toco el piso, despues de unos segundos se volvio a levantar y se dirigio hacia la puerta que daba paso a la terrasa, no se molesto en girar la perilla y la tumbo de una fuerte patada, haciendo que la puerta se derribara y sonara la alarma. Robin comenzo a correr sigilosamente por los pasillos procurando que nadie lo viera; cuando iba a dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos vio a Chico bestia corriendo por ahi, entonces se recargo en la pared procurando que el peliverde no lo viera. Cuando Chico bestia paso corriendo por ahi y dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, Robin aprovecho y corrio hacia donde tenia pleneado ir; al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo al fin llego hacia su habitacion, abrio la puerta rapidamente y la cerro igual de rapido.

Se dirigio hacia su ropero, saco su uniforme, fue al baño y unos segundos despues salio cambiado, pero antes de irse dejo el otro traje en el ropero junto con la mascara, escribio algo rapido en la libreta y despues salio de la habitacion rumbo al living.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Robin una vez que llego al living donde estaban los demas titanes.

-Un intruso entro- Informo Cyborg mientras tecleaba para obtener informacion de las camaras de seguridad.

-Bueno, ¿de quien se trata?- Dijo Robin acercandose al computador.

-No sabemos- Dijo Raven- Las camaras muestran la escena donde entro- Agrego apuntando hacia una de las pantallas del computador.

-Al parecer no tiene respeto por las puertas... Ni por mi sueño de belleza- Comento Chico bestia mirando la pantalla.

-¿Todavia esta adentro de la torre?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No lo se- Dijo Cyborg- Pero si hago un acercamiento...- Dijo comenzando a aumentar la imagen, al principio se veia borrosa, pero luego se aclaro- ¡Rayos! Tiene una mascara.

-¿A estado en alguna otra parte de la torre?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Si, a estado corriendo por varios pasillos. Pero no se en cual de todos puede estar- Informo Cyborg sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla.

-Aun debe de estar por ahi, ¡encuentrenlo! Separemonos y encuentrenlo- Ordeno el lider de los titanes.

-¿Y si esta armado?- Pregunto Chico bestia algo angustiado.

-Te conviertes en cualquier animal, si te dispara puedes convertirte en una rata- Le dijo Cyborg.

-No es gracioso, Cyborg- Dijo el peliverde mirando a Cyborg con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hey, ¿vienen o se quedan?- Les dijo Raven desde la puerta del living.

Cuando Cyborg y Chico bestia salieron del living ellos, Raven y Starfire siguieron a Robin por detras quien como lider iba delante de todo el grupo. Llegaron a la Sala de Evidencia, buscaron por todos lados pero no habia rastros del intruso; Chico bestia se transformo en un sabueso y comenzo a oler el piso con su nariz en busca de algun olor desconocido, pero no consiguio nada. Unos minutos despues siguieron buscando por toda la torre T, pero no daban con nada; buscaron hasta en el baño, pero no dieron con lo que estaban buscando. Despues de unos minutos, Robin decidio que todos se separaran y estaa vez nadie dijo nada, solo obedecieron las ordenes de su lider.

Robin estaba recargado en una de las paredes de los pasillos, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque rayos no les decia a sus compañeros que el era el asesino al que Starfire tanto odiaba, sabia que todo podia desatarce en desastre y seguramente lo entregarian a la policia o a un manicomio, del cual jamas saldria. Empezo a caminar por el pasillo y cuando llego al living ahi estaban todos sus compañeros reunidos, dio un resoplido y despues puso una mano en su nuca, despues camino hacia donde estaban los titanes y sin pensar las palabras comenzo a hablar.

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles- Dijo Robin intentando no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Encontrastes al intruso, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-No es eso, esque...- En ese instante la expresion de Robin cambio a una seria- Les queria decir que si, si encontre al intruso.

-¿Y que paso?- Pregunto Chico bestia asomandose a donde estaba Robin por encima del sofa.

-Tuvimos una pelea, yo iba ganando hasta que el me sorprendio y me tiro al piso inconsiente. Para cuando desperte, el intruso se habia ido- Mintio el Chico Maravilla mirando a todos con la misma mirada seria que habia puesto hace unos momentos.

-¿Escapo?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina- ¿De ti, el gran Robin?

-No todos somos lo que parecemos Cyborg, hay dias en que no peleo como siempre- Dijo Robin sin quitarle la vista de encima a Cyborg.

-Muy bien, la proxima vez lo atraparemos- Dijo Raven mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer su libro.

-¿¡La proxima vez!- Exclamo Chico bestia- ¿Que te hace pensar que volvera a la torre?

-Solo di mi opinion, bestia- Dijo Raven sin molestarse a ver a Chico bestia, ya que estaba leyendo su libro.

-Tuvo que ser muy bueno para derribarte a ti- Le dijo Cyborg a Robin.

-Estaba cansado, me sorprendio por detras y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar- Dijo Robin sin quitarse la expresion seria que traia.

-¿Robin, estas bien?- Pregunto Starfire algo preocupada.

Cuando Robin volteo y vio la expresion preocupada de Starfire, su expresion cambio derepente. Quria preguntar que habia pasado, pero un ligero choque electrico en su cabeza se lo inídio.

_-Tu solo dile si a Starfire y despues sigueles la corriente._

-Emmm... Si, Star- Dijo Robin mirando a Starfire.

-Que bueno, porque derepente empezaste a actuar extraño- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Extraño?... ¿Que quieres decir con extraño?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla al no saber que pasaba.

-Dijiste que el intruso habia escapado, pero lo dijiste como si no te hubiera importado- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana tratando de que su novio recordara lo que habia pasado.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Robin algo confundido- Perdi la nocion del tiempo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es la nocion del tiempo?- Pregunto Chico bestia metiendose a la conversacion.

-No me extraña que no sepas eso- Dijo Raven desde el sofa sin quitarle la mirada al libro que tenia en mano.

-¡Oigan no soy un tonto como todos piensas, solo estoy bajo de informacion!- Trato de defenderse Chico bestia y todos comenzaron a reirse- No se rian- Agrego mientras le salian unas cataratas de lagrimas por los ojos tipo anime.

-Lo sentimos bestita, pero tienes razon en que estas bajo de informacion- Decia Cyborg mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo por tanto reirse.

-¿Me estas llamando tonto?- Pregunto el peliverde poniendose enfrente de Cyborg.

-Seria muy probable- Comento el titan mitad maquina mirando desafiantemente a su compañero.

-Ah, conque me estas desafiando- Dijo Chico bestia con la mirada fija en su compañero.

-Podria ser, ¿quieres pelear?- Desafio Cyborg.

-¡Claro que quiero!- Exclamo Chico bestia y despues derribo a Cyborg al piso y los dos comenzaron a pelear en una nube de humo.

-Creo que todo esto ya lo habia visto antes- Comento el lider de los titanes mientras miraba a sus compañeros pelear.

-Dejavu- Dijo Raven sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-Robin- Llamo Starfire- Solo por curiosidad, ¿el intruso te iso mucho daño?

-No, Star. Solo fueron unos cuantos golpes y ya- Dijo Robin mostrandole una sonrisa a Starfire.

-Que bien que no estas herido- Dijo Starfire aliviada de que no le hubiera pasado nada a Robin.

-Gracias- Dijo Robin sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**Parque de Jump City, 1: 26 P.M**

Habian pasado horas desde que se enteraron de que un "intruso" habia entrado a la torre, ahora ya no se preocupaban por eso, pero Cybor dijo que pondria sistemas de seguridad en toda la torre, incluyendo las habitaciones; Robin pidio que no pusiera camaras de seguridad en las habitaciones, Cyborg se pregunto porque, pero como su lider Cyborg tuvo que obedecer.

Como ya se le habia echo costumbre Robin salio a la ciudad sin que nadie lo acompañara, Starfire le habia insistido en acompañarlo, pero el lider de los titanes dijo que queria ir solo. Se encontraba caminando por el parque de la ciudad, donde habia cometido su segundo asesinato y como si le estuvieran jugando una broma cruel, llego precisamente al lugar donde habia colgado de un arbol a William, quien fue su victima cuando perdio en el juego del ahorcado. Se sento en la banca donde William habia estado fumando la noche en que murio, despues dirigio su vista hacia el arbol donde haba colgado a William, unas manchitas de sangre ya casi no visibles en el suelo fueron lo ultimo que quedo de William. En el arbol aun estaban unas cintas amarillas con letras negras que decian_ Escena del crimen_, se suponia que el combatia el crimen, pero al parecer lo estaba aumentando cada vez mas. Le preocupaba que los villanos ya no estuvieran haciendo de las sullas, tal vez por el miedo a ser asesinados se los inpedia, pero Robin sabia que los villanos no le tenian miedo a nada.

-¿Acaso ellos tambien me tendran miedo?- Pregunto Robin para si mismo.

_-Todos te tienen miedo, Robin._

-¿Apoco tambien lees los periodicos sin que yo lo sepa?- Pregunto Robin fastidiado de solo haber escuchado esa voz.

_-No, pero se muchas cosas que tu no sabes. Por ejemplo... ese tipo que esta en la bicicleta sera casi atropellado por un carro._

-Es una ridiculez, ¿como vas a saber que...?- Un redape repentino interrumpio las palabras de Robin y cuando este volteo para saber que habia pasado vio que el tipo de la bicicleta habia quedado como a medio metro del auto- ¿Como supiste que pasaria?

_-Te dije que se muchas cosas que tu no. ¿Ahora me crees?_

-¿Como predices lo que pasara?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes concentrando su vista en el piso.

_-Despues de empezar a manipularte, me tome el tiempo necesario para poder llevar a un nuevo nivel mis habilidades. Sabia que los bagos que matamos ayer habian cometido crimenes de lo mas terrible, tambien sabia que el tipo que matamos en el cementerio era un ladron, cosa que no necesite decirte._

-¿Y como sabes todo eso?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla sin quitarle la mirada al piso.

_-Desarrolle una habilidad la cual me permite ver el pasado y el futuro, por eso ya no necesito salir a la calle a buscar a victimas y a Jugadores, yo se el tipo de muerte que le daremos a cada uno de ellos, se quienes son los buenos y los malos. Muchos se dicen ser ciudadanos respetables, pero lo que no se sabe es que esa persona pudo haber sido un ladron, un asesino, violador, entre otras miles de cosas mas; estoy deacuerdo en que hay personas que cambian y se arrepienten cada dia de lo que isieron en sus vidas pasadas, pero con las palabras humanas no se borran aquellas grandes trajedias, con plegarias no regresas a la vida a los muertos que asesinaste, con esas cursis e inutiles palabras no le regresas la felicidad a una familia que perdio a un padre, una madre o un hijo._

-Me estas confundiendo. Asesinas...

_-Correccion: asesinamos._

-Bien, bien. Nosotros asesinamos a las personas que fueron malas en un principio, pero que ahora son ciudadanos mesclados con los demas, eso nos lleva a ser un tipo de vengadores... Pero aun asi somos asesinos.

_-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Ser venerado por toda la ciudad por tus buenas pero a la vez malas obras?_

-No- Respondio Robin con fastidio- Simplemente no me gusta asesinarlos, es algo que me llena de odio hacia mi mismo.

_-No te culpo. Si fuera tu yo ya me hubiera suicidado._

-Esta en mi lista de opciones para desacerme de ti, pero un suicido no se hace solo por el hecho de escuchar una voz en tu cabeza que nadie mas escucha- Dijo Robin apretando sus puños contra su pierna y dando un ligero gruñido.

_-Conosco personas que se han suicidado por miedo a que los integren a un manicomio._

-Si, las personas hacen cualquier cosa para no quedar tachados como locos- Dijo Robin desviando la mirada hacia la derecha.

_-¡Hey, levanta esa mirada y mira hacia alla!_

-¿Hacia donde?- Pregunto Robin mirando a todos lados.

_-¡Alla!_

Derepente Robin volteo la vista sin que el siquiera lo pensara y su mirada callo en un joven que iba caminando por el alrededor del parque.

-¿El chico que va caminando alla?- Pregunto Robin mientras veia caminar a aquel muchacho.

_-Si. Esta en nuestra lista de invitados a la fiesta de esta noche._

-¿Que iso el para merecerse la muerte?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla alzando una seja.

_-Te impactaras cuando escuches esto... El fue el asesino que causo terror en todo Washington, sus asesinatos siempre tenian algo que ver con millonarios o personas importantes, empezo hace tres años, exactamente a tu edad. Trato de entrar a la Casa Blanca para matar al presidente, pero fallo cuando uno de los guardias le dio un disparo en la pierna izquierda; desde ese entonces se dedica a ser electrisista. Su nombre es Gary Ridway._

-¿Tienes pensado matarlo?- Pregunto Robin.

_-Fueron muchas sus victimas, es justo que sean vengadaz._

-No se lo que eres. Te comportas como vengador y asesino al mismo tiempo, no se lo que eres- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

_-¿Todavia no te acostumbras?_

-Ni me acostumbrare... Supongo que esta noche sera asesino contra asesino.

_-Me leiste la mente, muchacho._

**Jump City, 11: 00 P.M**

Un joven de unos tres años mayor que Robin se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en la terrasa de uno de los edificos de la ciudad, se habia descompuesto la ilumiacion del edificio y llamaron a Gary para que lo reparara. Con una linterna en la mano izquierda iluminaba el switch que estaba ensamblado en la pared donde estaba la puerta que daba paso a la terrasa, en una esquina de la terrasa habia un gran tanque de agua, el cual no estaba tapado. Gary cambiaba de herramienta constantemente para poder arreglar unos cables los cuales ya estaban demasiado desgastados.

-¿Eres electrisista, cierto?- Pregunto una voz, Gary se volteo y se encontro con un joven el cual no distinguio ya que traia una mascara blanca que le cubria el rostro.

-Si, ¿que se te ofrece?- Dijo mientras volvia a su trabajo.

-Nada... Solo quise ver como trabajabas- Dijo el enmascarado acercandose hacia Gary y revisando los movimientos que hacia para arreglar los cables.

-¿Trabajas aqui?- Pregunto Gary mientras cambiaba de herramienta y se ponia la otra en la boca.

-No- Respondio el enmascarado sin quitar la vista de las manos de Gary.

-¿Y como te enteraste que trabajaria esta noche, en este preciso edificio?- Pregunto Gary desviando la mirada hacia el enmascarado.

-Vine a hacer mi trabajo- Dijo el enmascarado apartando la vista del switch, para despues mirar a Gary.

-Lo siento, amigo. El trabajo de electrisita ya me lo dieron a mi, lo siento mucho- Dijo Gary con una sonrisa en el rostro, para despues seguir moviendole quien sabe que al switch.

-Yo no vine por el trabajo de electrisista- Dijo el enmascarado sin quitar su mirada de Gary.

-Ah, entonces vienes a reparar la puerta; te advierto que rechina mucho. Cuando entre aqui casi me rompo los dientes cuando la abri- Dijo señalando hacia una puerta de metal que ya estaba oxidada.

-Tampoco vengo a reparar la puerta- Volvio a decir el enmascarado devolviendo su mirada hacia el electrisista.

-¿Entonces que vienes a hacer aqui?... ¡Termine!- Exclamo al dejar listos los cables del switch.

-¿Ya acabaste?- Pregunto Robin al oir la exclamacion del electrisista.

-Si, mañana mismo vendre a cobrarle al gerente. Quisa nos veamos algun otro dia- Gary empezo a caminar en direccion hacia la puerta occidada una vez que empaco sus herramientas, para despues irse de una vez de ese lugar, pero cuando estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta, una mano lo agarro del cuello y lo impacto contra la pared.

-Tu no te vas a ningun lado- Amenazo el enmascarado aumentando la presion en el cuello de Gary.

-¿Que estas...haciendo?- Pregunto Gary entrecortadamente, ya que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-Vengando a los que murieron en tus manos- Dijo Robin aumentando mas la presion en su cuello.

En un movimiento rapido, Gary levanto una pierna y despues le dio una fuerte patada en la mano a Robin, haciendo que este lo soltara debido al dolor que sentia. El enmascarado trato de darle un golpe a Gary en la cara, pero este se agacho y el puño de Robin se impacto contra la pared que se encontraba detras de Gary, este derribo a Robin al piso con una de sus piernas y despues se levanto agitado por lo que habia pasado.

-¿Estas loco o que?- Pregunto Gary mirando a Robin con indiferencia.

-No estoy loco, estoy vengando a los que murieron por tu culpa- Decia el asesino al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del piso.

-¿Que?- Pregunto el electrisista algo confundido.

-Lo que oiste. ¿Eres tu Gary Ridway, el asesino que causo temor en Washington?- Dijo el asesino señalandolo con el dedo.

-¿De que diablos me estas hablando?- Dijo Gary tratando de recuperar el aliento que habia perdido cuando Robin lo habia ahorcado.

-Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, creo que no se te han olvidado los rostros de aquellas personas que mandaste a la otra vida hace tres años- Decia el asesino mientras se acercaba a Gary poco a poco.

-No se de que me estas hablando- Decia Gary recargandose en la pared y sacando una navaja de la bolsa trasera de su pantalon lentamente.

-Ambos sabemos que trataste de matar al presidente hece tres años, en la Casa Blanca- Decia Robin mientras se acercaba mas a Gary.

-Mis dias de asesino quedaron atras- Dijo Gary empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de acero oxidada, pero un cuchillo bien afilado lo detuvo encajandose en la pared, a un centimetro del rostro de Gary.

-Una vez asesino, siempre seras asesino- Dijo el enmascarado sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

Gary bajo la mirada un momento para recapacitar las palabras del enmascarado, y despues comenzo a reirse como un maniatico, dejando a Robin algo confundido. Cuando Gary levanto la mirada, se vio una sadica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sus ojos se isieron algo oscuros y su mirada se veia filosa y atemorisante, parecia haber cambiado de personalidad de un momento a otro. Gary se aparto de la pared y quito el cuchillo que habia quedado encajado y se dirigio hacia el enmascarado, quien no se molesto en moverse o ponerse en guardia.

-Tu cuchillo- Dijo Gary dandole el cuchillo a Robin, sin quitarse la sadica sonrisa que traia.

El asesino no se molesto en nada y solo le arrebato el cuchillo de las manos a Gary.

-¿Que vienes a hacer aqui exactamente?- Pregunto Gary mirando fijamente a el enmascarado, que lo miraba sin preocupacon alguna.

-No me gusta repetir lo que digo, Ridway. Sabes bien a que vengo- Dijo Robin poniendole la navaja en el cuello.

-Por lo que veo tu tambien fuiste afectado- Dijo Gary sin quitarse la sonrisa de encima.

-¿Afectado?... ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto de manera calmada.

-Me refiero a que tambien te esta manipulando... ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?- Dijo Gary.

-No, no tengo la menor idea. Este soy yo y nadie mas- Dijo el enmascarado quitando la navaja del cuello de Gary.

-¿Seguro que eres tu?- Pregunto Gary mirando a Robin como un demente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es de mala educacion preguntar eso, ¿no crees?- Dijo el enmascarado mientras le pasaba la navaja por la mejilla, haciendole una cortada de la cual salian unos cuantos hilillos de sangre.

-Dejame decirte porque pregunte eso... Yo reconoceria a cualquier persona que padeciera la misma enfermedad que yo, en cualquier parte- Dijo Gary sin quitarse esa sonrisa burlona que traia.

-¿A que te refieres con enfermedad?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Me refiero a lo que escuchas en tu cabeza tiene que ver con algo que te paso, algo que te cambio la vida para siempre... En tu mirada se nota que perdiste a tus padres, ¿no es asi, Dick... o prefieres que te digan Robin?

-Robin es un heroe, el no tiene nada que ver en nuestro asunto- Dijo el enmascarado frunciendo el ceño, dando a entender que estaba enojado.

-Pues al parecer no engañas a todo el mundo con esa mascara. Ya rindete, se que eres Robin y que estas siendo manipulado por el recuerdo de la muerte de tus padres- Dijo Gary sacando la navaja que traia en su bolsillo trasero.

-¿Como sabrias que soy Robin?- Pregunto el enmascarado dandose a entender que tenia que matar a ese tipo a sangre fria.

-Ya te lo dije; yo reconoceria a cualquiera que padeciera lo mismo que yo... Me converti en asesino porque sufri una perdida, al igual que tu- Dijo borrando la sonrisa que traia y mirando al suelo.

-¿Perdiste un familiar?- Pregunto el asesino sin preocupacion a que Gary lo atacara de sorpresa.

-Algo parecido... Perdi a mi novia. Samanta Cassano, una chica maravillosa- Dijo Gary derramando una lagrima por su ojo derecho.

-¿Tu novia?... ¿Y como murio?- Pregunto el enmascarado sin remordimiento alguno.

-Veraz, ella y yo ibamos caminando por una calle de Washington a la media noche, nos habiamos quedado un rato en el cine para el estreno de una pelicula que ella queria ver. Hacia mucho frio esa noche y nos faltaban varias calles para llegar a su casa, empezamos a oir ruidos pero no les isimos caso. Ibamos a dar vuelta en una calle, pero un ladron nos sorprendio con una pistola en la mano, nos dijo que le dieramos todo lo que traiamos o nos mataria, yo trate de llevar todo con calma y pedirle al tipo que soltara el arma y se fuera, pero estaba medio loco y no me iso caso. Entonces le dije a Smanata que corriera, pero el ladron se lo inpidio, yo trate de derribarlo al suelo pero cuando lo ise el ladron habia disparado y gracias a ese disparo mi novia murio... Desde esa noche no volvi a ser el mismo, empeze a escuchar voces que me decian que encontraria la felicidad por medio de la matanza, no me negue y lo ise. Pasaron los dias y despues todos empezaron a temerle al asesino de Washington. Fin.

-¿La perdida de tu novia te iso comenzar a asesinar?- Pregunto el enmascarado con tono frio.

-Las voces de mi cabeza decian que obtendria felicidad si vengaba a Samanta, pero cuando intente matar al presidente tuve que abandonar Washington- Dijo Gary volviendo a dibujar la sonrisa sadica que habia borrado hace unos momentos.

-¿Como se llama esta enfermedad?- Pregunto Robin sin mostrar lastima por Gary.

-Nadie sabe, solo dicen que es causada por depresion en una persona- Dijo el electrsista mirando fijamente a Robin.

-... Te propongo un juego, ¿que te parece?- Dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Crees que voy a perder como tus otras victimas? Este es un juego de asesinos, uno de los dos saldra ganando porque es mejor asesino y el otro perdera, porque es un inutil- Dijo Gary.

-¿Aceptas entonces?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Seria un cobarde si no lo isiera.

Al decir esto, Gary se abalanzo contra Robin dando señal de que habia empezado el juego.

**...**

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer este capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, es solo que nuestro profe nos a estado undiendo en tareas y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo, mil gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews y se molestan en leer mis fics, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino ¿Que creen que pasara con Gary Ridway?, eso lo sabran en la continuacion. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Salvacion perdida

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 11: Salvacion perdida.**

**Jump City, 11: 35 P.M**

Robin tomo del cuello a Gary y lo estrello contra el piso de la terrasa, pero Ridway alcanzo a darle un golpe en el estomago a Robin haciendo que este soltara el agarre de su cuello. Gary saco su navaja y la lanzo hacia el enmascarado y esta le iso una gran cortada en la mejilla de la mascara, la navaja callo a un lado de Robin y este la levanto del suelo y corrio hacia Gary en el intento de apuñalarlo; Robin estaba consiente que en esa batalla uno de los dos tendria que morir en las manos del otro, pero a su sombra no parecia importarle el simple echo de morir en las manos del asesino mas famoso de todo Washington.

Lanzo un ataque con la navaja hacia Gary pero este logro esquivarla agachandose al momento en que el enmascarado lanzo el ataque, el asesino trato de encajarle la navaja en la cabeza pero Gary rodo en el piso, logrando salvarse de ese golpe. El electrisista impulso su pierna hacia arriba y logro darle un golpe a Robin en la mano, haciendo que la navaja saliera volando a una distancia larga; el enmascarado se dio media vuelta para ir por la navaja, pero Gary le habia saltado encima y comenzo a darle de golpes en la mascara, lo que provocaba que la mascara golpeara a Robin fuertemente. Robin agarro de la camisa a Gary y en un movimiento rapido lo estrello contra el piso.

-Eres bueno para pelear- Le dijo Gary mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-La practica hace al maestro- Comento Robin poniendose en guardia otra vez.

Gary volvio a correr hacia el enmascarado con ambos puños en alto, cuando iba a darle el primer golpe a Robin con el brazo derecho este lo detuvo con un brazo, el electrisista volvio a intentarlo con el brazo izquierdo pero su golpe fue bloqueado por el otro brazo de Robin. El enmascarado comenzo a hacer presion en los brazos de Gary y este comenzaba a soltar gruñidos de dolor, el asesino comenzo a hacer mas presion y esta vez Gary grito y callo al piso de rodillas; Robin solto sus brazos ya que Gary no hacia ningun daño en esos momentos.

-Un poco mas de presion y te hubiera roto los brazos- Dijo el enmascardo mirando tranquilamente a su contrincante.

Gary no dijo nada, solamente se quedo arrodillado en el piso tomandose del los brazos. El asesino saco su cuchillo e iba a darle el golpe final a Gary en la espalda, pero de un instante a otro, este se comenzo a reir como psicopata, haciendo que Robin parara el impacto. Gary volteo a ver al asesino de golpe, su mirada era la de un psicopata y mostraba una sonrisa de payaso que daba algo de miedo; el electrisista se levanto del piso rapidamente y derribo a Robin de un salto quedando encima de el, Gary comenzo a golpear a Robin en el estomago con todo lo que tenia provocando que Robin escupiera sangre y esta se deslizara en hilillos por debajo de la mascara. Estaba apunto de darle el ultimo golpe a Robin con los dos puños unidos, pero un golpe inesperado en la quijada se lo inpidio y Gary callo hacia un lado de el enmascarado, este se levanto lentamente debido a que el dolor que sentia se lo inpedia; cuando llego al lado de Gary empezo a patearlo en el pecho sin rmordimiento alguno.

Un aura negra comenzo a salir alrededor de Robin, aunque era de noche y las luces de la ciudad casi no iluminaban nada, su sombra se alargo y abrio sus ojos rojos resplandecientes dando a entender que habia tomado control total de Robin, al cual le habia cambiado el color de ojos a un rojo sangre. Gary estaba dolido y se notaba por los quejidos que salian de su boca, Robin lo tomo de la camisa y camino a la orilla de la terrasa, despues levanto a Gary con los dos brazos; era un edificio muy alto y la caida podria acabar con la vida de Gary en el instante que se impactara con el piso. Antes de que Robin cometiera su acto psicopata, Gary abrio un poco los ojos y al ver que el enmascarado estaba apunto de enviarlo a otra vida se impulso hacia atras y callo incado al piso; los ojos rojos llenos de ira de Robin se dirigieron hacia Gary, quien se quedo impresionado al ver el cambio tan repentino de Robin.

-Que yo recuerde, tenias los ojos azules- Dijo Gary mientras se ponia en pie.

-Correccion: Dick tenia los ojos azules, yo los tengo rojos- Dijo el enmascarado hablando con dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tambien hablas con dos voces? Que curioso porque... yo tambien tengo unos cuantos trucos- Dijo Gary al momento en que sus ojos cambiaron a un gris nubloso.

-Con solo cambiar el color de tus ojos no me vas a vencer- Dijo el enmascarado poniendose en guardia.

-¿Y crees que solo cambio el color de mis ojos?- Pregunto Gary mostrando una sadica sonrisa burlona- Nuestra enfermedad es algo especial, nos permite cambiar de personalidad y hacernos mas fuertes. El cambio de color de ojos es normal, pero solo es la sombra del cambio que obtuvimos.

-Claro, ¿y que sigue despues? ¿Nos convertimos en el animal que queramos y empezamos a pelear?- Dijo Robin sarcasticamente.

-Me agrada tu sentido del humor, lo que yo quiero dar a entender es que tu y yo acabamos de sufrir un cambio que que aumenta el poder de nuestras habildades, ¿no sabias eso?

-Dick no, yo si- Dijo el enmascarado con tranquilidad.

-Veamos que tan "peligroso" puede llegar a ser un asesino como tu- Dijo Gary, dandole a entender a Robin que lo habia desafiado.

Gary corrio hacia el enmascarado con un puño en alto, dando un grito de batalla al mismo tiempo. Robin iso lo mismo que Gary y cuando los dos chocaron sus puños, estos se deviaron a otro lado pero eso no le inpidio a Robin agarrar de la camisa a Gary y estrellarlo contra el tanque de agua que estaba en la esquina; Robin saco su revolver rapidamente del pantalon y comenzo a dispararle a Gary varias veces, pero las balas solo llegaban a impactarse contra el tanque de agua que estaba detras de Gary, ya que este lograba esquivar las balas a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando se le acabaron las balas, el enmascarado volvio a guardar su pistola en el bolsillo y desenfundo su cuchillo de donde lo traia para despues irse contra el electrisista, este se levanto del piso antes de que el asesino llegara y le arrebato el cuchillo sin que Robin se diera cuenta pero cuando lo iso, Gary ya habia echo su movimiento y le habia encajado el cuchillo a Robin en el brazo provocando que este diera un gran grito de dolor, pero fue callado al recibir una patada en la espalda de parte de Gary, la cual lo derribo al piso.

Robin dirigio su mano lentamente hacia su brazo y con un movimiento rapido, logro sacarse el cuchillo del brazo, el cual le habia echo una herida profunda, de la cual salian tres hilos de sangre; con una de sus manos se tallo la sangre y al ver la mancha roja en su guante, se levanto co toda la furia que podia tener y le dio un gran golpe en la quijada a Gary, el cual provoco que se le saliera un diente. Gary se tomo de la boca impresionado, iba a devolverle el golpe a Robin pero este se adelanto y le dio otro en el estomago el cual provoco que Gary escupiera sangre, el enmascarado tomo a Gary de la camisa y lo empezo a golpear bruscamente en la cara. Cuando se canso de golpear a Gary le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y corrio hacia la pared de ladrillo y cuando estuvieron a unos metros, aumento la velocidad e impacto la cara de Gary contra la pared, despues lo aparto de la pared y lo volvio a golpear una y otra vez hasta que Gary quedo inconsiente.

Cuando el asesino se dio cuenta de la inconsiensia de su contrincante, lo tomo de la camisa y lo tiro al piso sin lamentarse lo que iso. Camino hacia el tanque de agua que estaba en la orilla de la terrasa y entonces se le ocurrio una idea; engancho cuatro boomerangs en las orillas del tanque y cuando lo iso, tomo las cuerdas de los boomerangs firmemente, despues retrocedio unos cuantos hacia atras jalando con fuerza las cuerdas de los boomerangs haciendo que el tanque se moviera un poco. Al no obtener resultados, Robin volvio a retroceder mas y utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenia para poder derribar el tanque de agua, las fuerzas no le eran suficientes ya que uno de sus brazos estaba herido y no podia trabajar asi. Reunio mas fuerzas y sus ojos empezaron a hacerse de un color rojo resplandeciente y cuando menos lo penso, el tanque de agua habia caido al piso derramando toda el agua que contenia, el enmascarado estuvo apunto de caerse al agua pero logro equilibrarse antes de caer.

Subio arriba de la entrada de la terrasa de un salto y al ver que Gary estaba apunto de despertar camino hacia una orilla de la entrada de la terrasa del edificio, tomo su cuchillo con fuerza y despues lo lanzo al aire en direccion a unos cables electricos. El cuchillo dio vueltas en el aire y como el asesino lo habia afilado bien, corto tres de los cables electricos y el cuchillo volvio a caer en las manos de Robin; Gary habia despertado ya, y lo primero que vio fueron los cables electricos en direccion a el y cuando sintio el agua a su alrededor, se levanto rapidamente del suelo en direccion hacia la puerta occidada de la terrasa, pero antes de que llegara, una corriente electrica lo recorrio todo haciendo que el cabello se le parara y comenzara a dar gritos de dolor.

-¡HAY UNA CURA! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE DOMINE!... ¡PUEDES VENCERLO!- Decia Ridway mientras la energia electrica le recorria todo el cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, los choques electricos se isieron mas fuertes haciendo que Gary gritara mas, y despues callo al piso con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, solo que completamente muerto.

-Soy mas peligroso de lo que creias- Dijo el enmascarado mirando el cuerpo ahora muerto de Gary, sintio un horrible dolor en el brazo y recordo lo que Gary le habia echo- ¡Diablos!, no podre regresar a casa con el brazo asi... De igual modo tendre que intentarlo, no me quedare aqui a que todo el mundo se entere del siguiente...- Volvio a sentir el dolor-... asesinato.

El asesino camino hacia otra de las orillas de la entrada y lanzo otro boomerang hacia la esquina de otro de los edificios, jalo la cuerda para verificar que estuviera bien agarrada y al darse cuenta de que si, salto de ese edificio y se fue volando en los aires con las cuerdas de sus boomerangs.

**Living, 28 de Agosto del 2010, 8: 30 A.M**

Raven, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia se encontrabnan sentados en el sofa del living viendo las noticias las cuales informaban de un nuevo asesinato.

_-Hoy en la mañana el gerente de uno de los de los edificios mas importantes de Jump City encontro el cuerpo del electrisista que habian contratado ayer para arreglar una falla luminica en el area. Nuestros reporteros nos informan que la victima fue electrocutada y golpeada varias veces en la cara, debido a que el rostro de la victima estaba repleto de sangre. Detectives y policias de la ciudad estan buscando pistas sobre el asesino, pero nos afirman que ese psicopata es una mente maestra y no deja nada que pueda servir para atraparlo._

En ese momento Cyborg apago el televisor y dejo el control remoto en la mesa que habia enfrente.

-¿A cuantos a matado?- Pregunto Cyborg mirando a Raven ya que preguntarle a Chico bestia no era una la mejor opcion.

-Nueve en total. Ese tipo es un verdadero maniaco- Dijo Raven con el casual tono sombrio que siempre usaba.

-Oigan... ¿alguien a visto a Robin?- Pregunto Starfire al darse cuenta de que Robin no estaba.

-Debe de seguir dormido- Respondio Chico bestia.

-Pero el nunca se despierta tan tarde- Dijo Starfire pensando en lo que podria estar haciendo Robin en su habitacion.

En ese momento la puerta del living se abrio dejando pasar al lider de los titanes, Starfire se empezo a preocupar por el, traia ojeras y parecia no haber dormido ya que no se veia con muchos animos. Lo que mas le preocupo a Starfire fue ver la venda en el brazo que su novio traia, ahi fue donde se paro del sofa para ver como estaba.

-Buenos dias, Robin- Saludo Starfire amablemente.

-Buenos das, Star- Dijo Robin forzando una sonrisa ya que traia mucha flojera.

-¿Dormiste bien? Te notas muy cansado- Dijo Starfire al notar el cansancio de su novio.

-Estoy bien, Star, no te preocupes- Dijo el lider de los titane dedicandole una sonrisa a Starfire.

-Viejo, ¿que te paso en el brazo?- Pregunto Chico bestia viendo el brazo vendado de Robin.

-...Un pequeño accidente con mis boomerangs- Mintio Robin mirandose el brazo en el que le habian encajado el cuchillo.

-¿Ya supiste del asesinato?- Le oregunto Cyborg desde el sofa.

-¿Hubo otro?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes seriamente.

-Acabamos de verlo en las noticias- Informo Chico bestia.

-Algo anda mal aqui- Dijo Raven de golpe y todos voltearon a verla confundidos.

-¿Que quieres decir, Raven?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraneana.

-Me refiero a que Robin se a estado comportando muy extraño con todo esto de los asesinatos- Dijo Raven levantandose del sofa.

-Crei que entenderias que me recuerda malos momentos- Dijo el lider titan mirando tranquilamente a su compañera.

-Entiendo lo que sientes hacia los asesinatos, pero los ultimos dias habias estado angustiado por todos los asesinatos que se habian cometido en la ciudad y ahora te decimos del siguiente asesinato y solo lo preguntas como si no fuera de tu interes- Le dijo Raven al Chico Maravilla.

-Creo que esto va a terminar mal- Le dijo Chico bestia a Cyborg quienes miraban la conversacion con atencion, esperando que Raven y Robin no empezaran una pelea.

-Sabes que todo este asunto de los asesinatos me importa, Raven- Reclamo el Chico Maravilla.

-Pues no parece- Le dijo la joven demonesa.

-Robin, Raven, porfavor no peleen- Pidio Starfire mientras veia a su novio y a su mejor amiga pelear.

-Espera Starfire- Le dijo Raven para luego dirigirle la mirada a su lider.

-Yo me la paso todas las noches en vela buscando una solucion a este problema, casi no duermo Raven y solo e dormido porque Cyborg me dijo que tenia que hacerlo- Se defendio Robin.

-Pues que buen trabajo estas haciendo- Le dijo Raven mirandolo fijamente.

-¡No tengo la culpa de no poder encontrar una solucion!- Grito el Chico Maravilla empezando a sentir dolores de cabeza.

-¡Que casualidad porque yo ya tengo una solucion lista!- Dijo Raven provocando que todos la volvieran a voltear a ver.

-Te escucho- Dijo Robin cruzandose de brazos.

-Mi plan es que todos salgamos en la noche, nos separemos y busquemos por cada rincon de la ciudad a ese maniatico- Dijo la joven demonesa sin quitarle la mirada a Robin.

-Raven, es muy peligroso, ¿que tal si yo o uno de ustedes sale herido?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Todos nosotros sabemos cuidarnos solos, Robin- Reclamo Raven.

-¿Y que tal si los ataca por sorpresa?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla ya un poco fastidiado.

-Hablas como si ya conocieras todos los trucos de ese tipo- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-No puedo creer que a ti se te ocurra algo como eso, Raven- Le dijo Robin sintiendo mas fuerte los dolores de cabeza.

-Quisa porque no me conoces bien- Dijo Raven haciendo que Robin se quedara sin nada que decir.

-Me retiro. Si me necesitan, ya saben en donde encontrarme- Dijo Robin dando media vuelta para irse.

-No te iras a ningun lado- Le dijo Raven deteniendolo con sus poderes.

-¡Raven, Robin, ya basta porfavor!- Pidio Starfire preocupada de que comenzara una pelea.

-Star tiene razon, ya basta ustedes dos- Dijo Cyborg levantandose del sofa.

-¡Ella me provoco!- Grito el lider de los titanes.

-Robin, Raven tiene razon, al principio de todo esto estabas preocupado y creo que alarmado. Ahora parece que no te importa- Le dijo Chico bestia, haciendo que Robin se enojara.

-¡Callate!- Grito Robin sacando uno de sus boomerangs y unos segundos despues se la lanzo a Chico bestia a quien solo logro hacerle una pequeña cortada en la mejilla. El boomerang salio volando hacia afuera rompiendo la ventana, dejando a todos los titanes (en especial a Starfire) sorprendidos por la reaccion de su lider.

-Alguien aqui esta enojado- Comento Cyborg mientras miraba la ventana rota.

-Robin...- Llamo Starfire con algo de temor al mirar a su novio, quien respiraba agitadamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iso, Robin miro a todos sus compañeros titanes quienes lo miraban con expresion de asombro y confucion a la vez. Dirigio su mirada hacia Starfire, quien lo miraba asustada e impresionada a la vez; el Chico Maravilla vio la ventana rota y la cortada en la mejilla de Chico bestia, al darse cuenta de lo que habia echo, salio corriendo del living sin decir nada mas.

-¡Robin!- Lo llamo Starfire apunto de correr tras el, pero fue detenida por la mano de Raven.

-Dejalo, Star... Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar- Dijo Raven deteniendo a Starfire del hombro.

-Solo espero que este bien- Dijo Starfire rogando porque no le pasara nada a Robin.

Habitacion de Robin, 9: 03, A.M

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿como era posible que perdiera control y atacara a uno de sus amigos?, no lo queria creer; Robin caminaba como leon enjaulado por toda su habitacion pensando en lo que habia echo. Hubo un momento en que la ira lo controlo completamente y golpeo una de las paredes de su habitacion dejando una gran grieta en esta, recargo su frente en la pared y despues apreto sus puños y dientes en señal de que estaba completamente enojado; se golpeo varias veces con la pared en el intento de desacerse de ese enojo, pero no hubo resultados... Despues recordo a la voz que vivia en su cabeza.

-¡Dijiste que no los meterias en esto!- Grito Robin haciendo que su voz resonara en toda la habitacion.

_-El pequeñin me iso enojar, tuve que enseñarle a quedarse callado._

-Chico bestia solo dio su opinion. No puedes tratar de matarlo solo por eso- Reclamo el lider de los titanes.

_-Tarde o temprano tendras que aceptar que estas bajo mi poder. Gary Ridway logro salvarse, pero solo por corto tiempo y soporto tres largos años obedeciendo a su Instinto Asesino._

-El logro salvarse, dime como... ¿Que tipo de enfermedad tan mortifera es esta?

_-Yo no te lo dire. Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a tu amiga Raven._

-¡Deja de meter a mis amigos en esto! Te pregunte el nombre de esta enfermedad, ¿que es?

_-¿Acaso no oiste a Ridway? Esta "enfermedad" no tiene nombre, es un padecimiento que se desarrolla por medio de la persona que lo padece. Es causada por sentimientos como la tristesa, la añoransa, el odio, la venganza, entre otros mas._

-¿Osea que extrañar a mis padres desarrollo mi enfermedad?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla confundido.

_-No solo extrañarlos, tambien fuiste afectado por su muerte, eso te llevo a un deseo de venganza que tu no sabias que existia en ti._

-Pues lamento no imaginarme que un despreciable ser se desarrollaria en mi y que despues empezaria a hablarme en la cabeza y me iba obligar a matar- Dijo Robin de manera sarcastica.

_-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora, eh?_

-Lo que debi hacer hace cinco dias- Dijo Robin dirigiendose a la ventana para despues abrirla.

_-¿Que estas haciendo?_

-¿Tu que crees? Me desare de ti al mismo tiempo en que me desago de mi- Dijo mientras se paraba en la orilla de la ventana.

_-Espera, no sabes lo que estas haciendo. Piensa en tus amigos y en Starfire, piensa en lo que sentirian al saber que estas muerto, sobre todo Starfire._

-Si muero ahora, nadie mas morira- Dijo Robin poniendose en posicion para saltar.

_-¡Deja de decir tonterias y baja de esta ventana, AHORA!_

-Lo siento, no te escuche- Dijo el Chico Maravilla poniendose en posicion para saltar, pero algo se lo inpidio.

-¡Robin, no lo hagas!- Dijo la voz de Starfire derepente.

-¿Starfire?- Pregunto Robin volteando hacia atras encontrandose con el preocupado rostro de Starfire.

-Porfavor no lo hagas- Pidio Starfire dejando derramar una lagrima.

-Starfire, yo...- Robin iba a darse media vuelta para bajar de la ventana, pero no vio bien el espacio que tenia y empezo a tambalearse hacia atras y despues callo hacia afuera.

-¡ROBIN!- Grito Starfire al ver caer a Robin por la ventana.

La joven Tamaranian estuvo apunto de llorar, pero esa tristesa se desavanecio cuando vio el boomeran de su novio engancharse en la orilla de la ventana y unos segundos despues aparecio Robin, quien se adentro a la habitacion derribandose al piso con la respiracion agitada. Starfire corrio y abrazo a Robin al mismo tiempo en que lloraba, Robin le correspondio el abrazo y en eso momento juro jamas volver a intentar suicidarse.

-Lo siento, Star. No lo volvere a hacer, lo prometo- Le dijo Robin y despues le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Porfavor, ya no lo hagas- Pidio Starfire abrazando con mas fuerza a Robin.

-Te prometo que no volvera a pasar- Dijo Robin recapacitando lo que acababa de hacer.

-Robin- Llamo Starfire levantando un poco la mirada.

-¿Si, Star?- Dijo Robin dandole a entender a Starfire que podia proseguir.

-¿Porque intentaste suicidarte?- Al escuchar eso Robin tuvo bien entendido que tenia que inventar una mentira y rapido.

-No quisiera hablar de eso ahora, Star- Dijo Robin abrazando mas a su novia.

-Es por tus padres, ¿cierto?- Dijo Starfire sin dejar de abrazarlo ya que ella sabia que para Robin, el solo recordar la muerte de sus padres lo ponia triste.

-Si, Star. Fue por eso- Mintio el Chico Maravilla derramando una lagrima, la cual salio por debajo de su antifaz.

_-Juro que jamas lo volvere a hacer- Dijo Robin dentro de sus pensamientos._

Sin que Robin o Starfire se dieran cuenta, la sombra de Robin se alargo y se detuvo en la pared, viendo como Robin y Starfire se reconciliaban entre si. Experimento algo muy extraño al ver esa escena, pero ¿que era? ¿Dolor? ¿Pena? ¿Tristesa? ¿Arrepentimiento? Como sea, aquel ser oscuro no tenia piedad de nadie y no lo haria por Robin, solo por ser un simple humano. Despues de que intento acabar con el y consigo mismo empezaria a torturarlo como el jamas se lo habia imaginado.

**...**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el decimo primer capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Revencita y CuteLady, gracias por sus exelentes e inspirantes Reviews que me mandan, si tienen tiempo porfavor recomiendenme a mas autores, se los agradeceria mucho. ¿Que creen que le hara esa sombra a Robin? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Primer encuentro

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 12: El primer encuentro.**

**Jump City, 10: 40 P.M**

Un hombre y una mujer corrian a todo lo que podian por las calles de Jump City, se notaba el miedo y la desesperacion en sus rostros, su respiracion era agitada parecia que acababan de ver la cosa mas horrible del mundo entero. Ambos llevaban una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo indice, lo que daba a entender que estaban casados, pero al parecer estaban teniendo una muy mala noche; se escucharon tres disparos y la pareja de casados se echaron a correr mas rapido, mas y mas disparos se escucharon por todos lados, pero no se podia ver a simple vista al causante de toso ese escandalo.

-Cariño, ya no puedo mas- Dijo la mujer dejando de correr para recuperar aire.

-No te detengas, ese loco puede aparecer por aqui en cualquier momento- Dijo el hombre en el intento de que su esposa siguiera corriendo.

-¿Que tal si nos escondemos?- Pregunto la mujer aun tratando de recuperar el aire que habia gastado en todo el tiempo que corrio.

-Estamos en medio de una calle, no hay nada que nos pueda servir de escondite... Nisiquiera un simple callejon- Dijo el hombre mirando a todos lados en busca de algun lugar para esconderse del "loco" que los estaba persiguiendo.

-¿Tendremos que seguir corriendo?- Pregunto la mujer con un poco de aire ya recuperado.

-Se que estas cansada, pero nuestra vida depende de cuanto podamos correr- Le dijo su esposo haciendo que recordara las palabras de la persona que tal vez los mataraia.

-Puede sorprendernos en cualquier momento, ¿sierto?- Dijo la mujer mientras miraba por todos lados, especialmente arriba de los edificios.

-Si, puede aparecer cuando menos lo esperemos- Dijo el hombre mirando hacia atras para asegurarse de que nadie los venia persiguiendo.

-¿Que isimos para que el quisiera matarnos?- Pregunto la esposa quien estaba completamente asustada.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que irnos de aqui ya, tengo el presentimiento de que esta cerca- Dijo sin dejar de mirar a todos lados de una forma temerosa. En ese instante se escucho otro disparo y la bala callo cerca del pie del hombre- ¡Vamonos!

Tomo a su esposa del brazo y volvieron a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, y valla de que de eso dependia. Con los corazones acelerados dieron la vuelta en una calle, una de las balas casi les llega pero dieron la vuelta y la bala pego en la pared de concreto que estaba por ahi. La esposa del hombre podia sentir la presencia de aquel que los iba persiguiendo, ella ya no podia mas, sus piernas le dolian y el aire ya le faltaba, pero no le decia nada a su marido para no preocuparlo y que se desesperara mas. Corrian por el medio de una larga calle y mientras ellos corrian, una figura se encontrba volando en los aires tomando una cuerda para no caerse. La figura solto la cuerda y se quedo girando en los aires y mientras pasaba eso empezo a disparar, cuando la gravedad estaba haciendo de la suya, la figura lanzo otra cuerda que se encajo en un edificio y siguio disparando desde los aires haciendo que el hombre y la mujer que perseguia se asustaran mas con cada disparo.

Se detuvo en una esquina de algun edificio que estaba por ahi, como las balas ya se le habian acabado a su revolver saco la caja de balas que tenia en el pantalon y dentro de esta quedaban exactamente seis balas y el revolver que el traia necesitaba ocho, pero con seis balas le bastaba. De un salto bajo del edificio y a lo lejos vio a sus presas correr mirando por todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los venia persiguiendo, la figura (que bien sabemos que es el asesino y es Robin) se rio ante eso y despues volvio a encanchar una de sus cuerdas en otro edificio, se dio impulso y cuando las victimas menos se lo esperaron, la persona que los venia seguiendo les callo por sorpresa enfrente apoyado en sus rodillas. El hombre y la mujer quedaron petrificados al ver a aquel joven con mascara y traje oscuro, el cual todavia tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?- Pregunto el hombre mientras ponia a su esposa detras de el.

-Primero tu y tu esposa retrocedan diez años en sus recuerdos, ahi sabran lo que quiero de ustedes- Dijo el enmascarado dejando al hombre y a la mujer confundidos.

-No entiendio, ¿porque quieres que retrocedamos diez años?- Pregunto el tipo tratando de buscar una salida sin que el loco que tenia enfrente se diera cuenta.

-¿Ya olvidaron que dia es hoy?- Les pregunto el enmascarado sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Joven, no tenemos idea de lo que nos esta hablando- Esta vez fue la mujer la que hablo.

-Mi esposa y yo no sabemos de que nos esta hablando- Dijo el hombre mientras retrocedia unos pasos junto con su esposa- Porfavor, dejenos ya.

-Es increible que no recuerden un dia de trajedia y crimen como este. En verdad me enferman- Dijo el enmascarado dejando aun mas confusos a las personas que tenia delante de el.

-Diganos entonces que dia es hoy- Dijo el esposo tratando de protejer a su mujer.

-Me repugna el solo mencionarlo, pero si ustedes insisten...- El joven iso una pausa buscando la relatacion correcta para contarsela a los tipos que tenia enfrente- Hace exactamente diez años, ustedes dos tenian un hijo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no, claro que no, usted esta en lo cierto- Dijo la mujer desde atras de su marido.

-Margaret, porfavor deja que el joven continue, ¿que acaso no ves que casi nos mata?- Le susurro el tipo a su esposa.

-Continuo... Ustedes tenian un hijo hace exactamente diez años, en ese entonces ustedes vivian en Los Angeles, California- El hombre y la mujer se quedaron impresionados, ¿como sabia tanto aquel joven de ellos?- Una de tantas noches usted señor- Dijo señalandolo con el dedo- llego muy cansado a su hogar, junto con un ligero dolor de cabeza por el dia "tan duro" que tuvo. Su mujer estaba preparando la cena en esos momentos y su hijo estaba sentado en la mesa pensando en como explicarle algo muy importante que le habia pasado en la escuela.

-Mandamos a nuestro hijo a vivir a New York con su tio unos cuantos dias, solo hasta que yo consiguiera empleo- Dijo el hombre algo temeroso.

-¡MENTIROSO!- Grito haciendo que el hombre se callara y lo mirara impresionado- ¡Ahora calle esa boca suelta que tiene y pongame atencion!... Cuando usted se sento en la mesa para recibir la cena, su hijo estaba muy nervioso y usted ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, que posiblemente era migraña. Su mujer le sirvio la cena y en esos momentos su hijo saco una hoja, la cual contenia las calificaciones del examen que habian echo en la escuela hace unos dias...

-Espera, ¿a donde quieres llegar...?

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!... En fin, su hijo le mostro sus calificaciones y usted, al ver el promedio tan bajo en Matematicas y el dolor de cabeza dominandolo por completo, se levanto del asiento y empezo a gritarle cosas...- Iso una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta-... inrrepetibles a su hijo. El niño empezo a llorar, para el ya era suficiente recibir la mala noticia de que no era suficientemente bueno en Matematicas, asi que salio corriendo a su habitacion. Ah, pero a usted no le basto con solo verlo llorar, su esposa trato de detenerlo pero la ira lo dominaba y no se dejo, su hijo ya habia subido las escaleras cuando derepente usted lo jalo de un brazo y empezo a gritarle tarudaras y media y su hijo comenzo a llorar mas fuerte, pero usted no le iso caso. Esta parte les va a encantar. Cuando usted estaba en completa ira, empujo a su hijo y al no darse cuenta de que estaban arriba de las escaleras, el niño rodo por todos los escalones y al tener contacto con el piso, el pobre niño callo muerto... ¿Ya se acordo de lo que se celebra hoy?... Hoy ustedes celebra la muerte de su hijo... Nisiquiera fueron tan humanos para hacerle un funeral; ahi fue donde su esposa fue complice. Por el amor que ella le tenia a usted, no quiso delatarlo a la policia y los dos enterraron a ¡su propio hijo! en el patio trasero de la casa- Cuando el enmascarado termino de hablar, el hombre y la mujer se quedaron atonicos, impresionados, culpados y asombrados de todo lo que sabia ese joven sobre su acto criminal.

-Joven- Dijo el hombre y despues se puso de rodillas enfrente del enmascarado junto con su esposa- Mi esposa y yo estamos muy concientes de lo que le isimos a nuestro hijo, desde ese dia en adelante nos concideramos unos completos monstruos. Vamos todos los dias a la iglesia y...

-¡Pues ya dejen de ir, porque Dios no les va aperdonar lo que isieron!- Les grito el enmascarado y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-¿Que va a hacer?- Pregunto la esposa con miedo mientras abrazaba a su marido.

-Vengare a su hijo, eso es lo que hare... ¡Ahora, levantense del suelo!- Ordeno el asesino y al instante la pareja se levanto, mirando con miedo a aquel que los volvia a atormentar con la muerte de su hijo.

-¿A-ahora q-que?- Pregunto la mujer temblorosamente.

-¿Ven ese edificio de alla?- Pregunto señalando al edificio con el dedo. Los dos adultos asintieron- Muy bien... Quiero que caminen hacia alla, encontraran una cuerda en una esquina, ¿saben trepar?- El hombre y la mujer volvieron a asentir- Al llegar a la cuerda subanla, yo los estare esperando... ¡MUEVANSE!

La pareja de casados no dijo nada, tenian mucho miedo como para desafiarlo a una pelea. Llegaron al edificio que el asesino les habia indicado, cerca de ahi habia una cuerda, el marido fue el primero en treparla seguido de su mujer quien derramaba lagrimas de miedo; cuando el hombre llego a la terrasa del edificio (el cual era muy grande), ayudo a su esposa a subir.

-Tardara un rato en llegar hasta aca arriba, deberiamos escapar- Sujirio Margaret, la esposa del hombre.

-Cierren ya esa boca o se las callo con una bala- Amenazo el asesino, quien se encontraba detras de ellos.

-¿Como subiste tan rapido?- Pregunto el hombre impresionado.

-Y dime, ¿te importa?... No... Ahora caminen a esa orilla... ¡Vamos, no tengo toda la noche!- Les dijo el asesino chocando sus palmas en señal de que queria que se apuraran. Una vez que los dos llegaron a la orilla del edificio, voltearon a ver otra vez al enmascarado.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto la mujer mirando al joven con temor y horror combinados al mismo tiempo.

-Una pregunta antes de decirles el siguiente paso, ¿saben volar?- Dijo el enmascarado casi burlandose de ellos.

-Claro que no. Somos humanos no avez- Dijo el marido sintiendose indignado por la pregunta tan ridicula que les acababan de hacer.

-Que lastima- Iso una pausa y se detuvo a pensar un momento- Les voy a proponer algo, un juego, ¿que les parece?

-¿Que clase de juego?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Un acertijo, contaran con un minuto para poder responderlo- Les dijo el asesino mientras se acercaba a ellos, haciendo que una corriente electrica les recorriera toda la espalda.

-¿Si respondemos el acertijo nos dejaras libres?- Pregunto la mujer con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Pues si lo responden correctamente, si- Respondio el enmascarado con algo de arrogancia.

-Muy bien, sueltalo- Dijo el hombre dandole a entender al enmascarado que podia hablar.

-Aqui viene... "Es aquel ser que en la mañana camina cuadruple, en la tarde camina doble y en la noche camina triple"... Tienen un minuto para responderlo.

Ahora si nesecitaban un milagro, ¿que clase de acertijo era ese? Ellos eran humanos, no unos adivinos los cuales podrian resolver eso con facilidad. Ya solo quedaban treinata segundos y fue ahi donde la pareja se dio por vencida. Cuando el asesino se dio cuenta de que el tiempo habia terminado, miro al hombre y a la mujer completamente decepcionado.

-Mis antiguas victimas hubieran echo lo imposible por resolverlo, pero ustedes fueron mas pateticos que todos ellos juntos- Les dijo cruzandose de brazos completamente decepcionado.

-¿¡Que clase de acertijo era ese!- Pregunto el hombre completamente isterico.

-Un acertijo antiguo, eso era- Respondio el asesino mientras jugaba con su revolver lanzandolo al aire una y otra vez.

-¿Cual era la respuesta?- Pregunto la mujer algo enojada.

-El ser humano- Respondio el asesino sin molestarse a mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Que?- Preguntaron el hombre y la mujer al mismo tiempo.

-Veran, cuando los humanos somos pequeños y acabamos de nacer, gateamos, eso nos da la primera respuesta que es cuando caminamos cuadruple. Siguiente, cuando nos desarrollamos y ya sabemos una variedad de cosas, caminamos con dos piernas, ahi se toma como doble. Y por ultimo, es cuando somos ancianos y usamos baston, se toma al baston como el tercer pie y eso nos lleva a caminar triple- Explico el asesino dejando con la boca abierta al hombre y a la mujer- ¿Algunas ultimas palabras que quieran decirse ante de pasar al Infierno?

-Yo tengoi unas- Anuncio el hombre y Robin le permitio hablar- Margaret, lamento mucho que por mi culpa te metiste en este lio, ame a nuestro hijo casi tanto como te amo a ti y yo te amo mas de lo que puede durar la eternidad... Margaret, te amo- Dijo el hombre y depues abrazo a su mujer.

-Tambien te amo- Dijo Margaret correspondiendo el abrazo.

Al ver esa escena, los ojos de Robin volvieron a hacerse azul celeste y recordo todas las veces en que Starfire lo habia abrazado para hacerlo sentir mejor, estuvo apunto de decirle a la pareja que se fuera con toda libertad, pero recibio un choque electrico en su cabeza que provoco que sus ojos se volvieran a tornar en un color rojo sangre.

-Los vere en el infierno- Dijo y despues le dio un disparo a cada uno y como estaban en la orilla de un edificio, el impacto con la bala fue tan fuerte que los derribo del edificio al mismo tiempo- Un problema menos.

-Yo no diria lo mismo- Dijo una voz que Robin reconocio al instante, era Cyborg. Al darse la vuelta se encontro con los Jovenes Titanes, quienes parecian tener interes en atraparlo.

-Suelta el arma y camina lentamente hacia aca- Ordeno Chico bestia al ver el revolver.

-Amigo Cyborg, es el intruso que entro a la torre el dia pasado- Le dijo Starfire.

-Ya lo se, Star. La mascara es identica- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Oye amigo, ¿no me oiste? Dije que soltaras el arma y que caminaras lentamente hacia aca- Volvio a decir Chico bestia.

-¿Y porque tendria que obedecerte?- Pregunto el enmascarado arrogantemente.

-Viejo, somos los Jovenes Titanes y no hay villano en esta ciudad que nos gane- Dijo Cyborg, y cuando termino de hablar el asesino disparo y Cyborg se agacho completamente asustado- Pensandolo mejor, ¿porque no mejor le llamamos a Robin?

-Robin nos dejo claro que no participaria en esta mision, Cyborg- Le recordo Raven.

-Con o sin Robin vamos a patearle el trasero a este tipo- Dijo Cyborg energeticamente.

-¿Ustedes creen poder derrotarme?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos cuatro contra uno- Le dijo Chico bestia.

-Bueno, eso no me detendra- Dijo mientras desenfundaba su cuchillo y sacaba una cadena de por debajo de su camisa.

-Tu eres el asesino, ¿verdad?- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-¿Quien mas podria ser?- Dijo el joven de los ojos rojos.

-Porfavor, te pedimos de la manera mas amable que te rindas- Dijo Starfire en ese tono al que Robin no podia resistirse. Sus ojos iban a cambiar de color en ese momento, pero un horrible dolor de cabeza lo inpidio y se puso en guardia.

-Lo siento, pero primero tendran que ganarme en una pelea para que me pueda rendir- Dijo mientras le daba vueltas a la cadena de una forma muy agil.

-¿Les digo algo, chicos? Creo que este tipo busca problemas- Dijo Cyborg poniendose en guardia.

-Me leiste la mente, viejo- Comento Chico bestia y entonces todos lo miraron directamente (incluyendo a Robin).

-¿Tienes mente?- Le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, con un signo de interrogacion en sus cabezas.

-Eso ya me esta hartando. Ustedes saben que si tengo mente- Dijo el peliverde sintiendose indignado.

-Basta de payasadas, ¡a pelear!- Dijo el enmascarado preparando su cadena y el cuchillo.

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Cyborg quien se adelanto a atacar al asesino.

El enmascarado no tardo en planear su tecnica y le lanzo la cadena a Cyborg a los pies, esta se enrollo en los pies de Cyborg y este callo al piso fuertemente. El asesino jalo de la cadena, reunio fuerzas y empezo a darle vueltas a Cyborg con la cadena enrollada a sus pies y despues lo solto y este callo encima de Chico bestia.

-Lo lamento, bestita- Se disculpo Cyborg.

-Bajate antes de que se me salga todo el tofu que comi- Pidio Chico bestia quien ya casi no podia respirar.

-Tiene buenas habilidades, tendremos que atacar todos al mismo tiempo- Indico Raven mirando como el enmascarado le quitaba la cadena de los pies a Cyborg de un jalon.

-¿Todos al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto Starfire para asegurarse de que habia escuchado bien.

-Si, Star- Dijo Raven.

-Muy bien, trabajo en equipo. ¡Titanes, al ataque!- Dijo Cyborg y todos corrieron hacia el enmascarado.

Chico bestia se convirtio en un leon y este salto hacia Robin dando un rugido al mismo tiempo, Robin tambien salto hacia Chico bestia y lo derribo impactando su cabeza contra la quijada del leon verde. Cuando Chico bestia callo al piso, se transformo en un gorila gigante y volvio a contraatacar a Robin con los puños en alto, el asesino recibio varios golpes inprevistos de Chico bestia, pero cuando le iba a dar el proximo golpe, el enmascarado le iso una cortada profunda al gorila en el brazo y este detuvo el ataque para poder calmar en dolor. En un momento de descuido, Chico bestia fue derribado por una patada voladora del enmascarado y el gorila volvio a tomar la forma de Chico bestia.

Cyborg sorprendio al asesino con su lazer sonico, el cual logro darle un golpe en la espalda que lo derribo al piso. El asesino se levanto un poco dolido y despues lanzo su cadena contra Cyborg, perio este la tomo con la mano y la jalo hacia el, atrayendo al enmascarado quien hacia todo lo posible por vencer la fuerza de Cyborg. En un momento de desespero, el asesino volvio a sacar su pistola y le disparo a Cyborg en el brazo y este solto la cadena unos segundos despues de sentir el impacto. Robin corrio y ataco a Cyborg varias veces con la cadena, haciendo que Cyborg recibiera golpes por todos lados; el titan mitad maquina trataba de detener los golpes, pero la velocidad del enmascarado no se lo permitia. Llego un momento en que Cyborg callo al piso de rodillas, aun le quedaba un poco de fuerza pero cuando trato de levantarse, un golpe mas de la cadena que le dio en la espalda lo derribo al piso, haciendo que perdiera lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Unos segundos despues, la cadena del enmascarado empezo a moverse por si sola y amarro a Robin provocando que este no pudiera mover sus brazos, los cuales estaban bien apretados a su cuerpo. La causando de eso fue Raven, quien se dirigio hacia el asesino con la intencion de quitarle la mascara; al percibir sus intenciones, Robin pudo liberar uno de sus brazos, en el cual traia un cuchillo. Cuando Raven acerco una de sus manos a la mascara sonriente, los ojos rojos del asesino brillaron mas y le iso una leve conrtada a Raven en el brazo con el cuchillo, esta retrocedio unos pasos al sentir el dolor y al momento de desconcentrarse, la cadena dejo libre a Robin. El asesino tomo la cadena y se puso detras de Raven sin que ella se diera cuenta, de un momento a otro, Robin paso la cadena alrededor del cuello de Raven y empezo a apretar fuerte, haciendo que a Raven le empezara a faltar aire.

Estaba apunto de acabar con ella, pero una bola de energia verde se lo inpidio rompiendo la cadena a la mitad, Raven callo al piso respirando con dificultad en esos momentos. Los ojos de Robin se volvieron de un rojo mas instenso al saber quien era el siguiente que pelearia con el; era Starfire. La joven Tamaraniana tenia dos Starbolls en las manos y sus ojos eran de un verde luminoso, lo que le daba a entender a Robin que estaba enojada. Starfire comenzo a disparar varias Starbolls hacia el asesino, pero este las esquivaba facilmente con sus muchas acrobacias, saco su revolver y a este solo le quedaban cuatro balas, se detuvo un momento y le disparo a Starfire dos veces, pero ella pudo esquivar los disparos, cosa que Robin agradecio con toda su alma, (o lo que quedaba). La joven Tamaraniana siguio disparando hasta que logro derribar al asesino con una de sus Starbolls; bajo de los aires y se dirigio hacia el asesino, quien tenia una gran mancha de sangre en el estomago, Starfire se iba a disculpar pero antes de acerlo el enmascarado se levanto de golpe y le dio los ultimos dos disparos a Starfire, pudo esquivar el primero, pero el segundo logro hacerle una pequeña cortada en el brazo, y al ver eso, Robin ahora si se quieria suicidar. Starfire dirigio su mirada al asesino y con su otro brazo se tapo la herida que tenia. Por otro lado, la herida en el estomago de Robin era muy grande, Starfire nunca le habia echo nada parecido a los otros villanos, pero ella enverdad odiaba a este tipo.

-¿¡Porque perturbas la ciudad!- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿o si?- Dijo el enmascarado hablando con dos voces para que Starfire no se diera cuenta de quien era por medio de su voz.

-¡Claro que me importa! Has estado lastimando a personas inocentes solo porque si- Le reclamo Starfire.

-¿Personas inocentes?... Estas muy equivocada, niña. A los unicos que eh matado son a aquellos que cometieron injusticias en sus vidas pasadas- Dijo el asesino mientras la herida en su estomago empezaba a gotear sangre.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Exigio saber Starfire.

-Veraz, esa pareja que acababa de matar hace unos momentos mataron a su propio hijo, solo porque saco malas calificaciones en un examen de Matematicas- Dijo el asesino con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso trabajas para Slade?- Al preguntar eso, Robin se sintio indiganado.

-Que pregunta mas estupida, claro que no trabajo para Slade. Moriria antes de hacer eso- Le dijo el enmascarado haciendo un esfuerzo por no quejarse del dolor que sentia.

-De igual manera te tendremos que entregar a la policia, ahi sabran que hacer contigo- Dijo Starfire.

-No me estas entendiendo, yo soy un vengador asesino. Hago el bien y el mal al mismo tiempo, mato a los que mataron, robaron, etcetera- Explico el enmascarado.

-No te entiendo- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Mira, te lo volvere a explicar; yo mato a todos aquellos que cometieron crimenes en sus vidas pasadas, y que todavia hacen- Volvio a explicar el enmascarado.

-Eso es una barbaridad, tendras que entregarte por las buenas o por las malas, quieras o no- Dijo Starfire apunto de lanzarle otra Starboll a su contrincante.

-No lo creo, Star- En ese momento, la voz del asesino le parecio muy conocida a Starfire- Esto les volvera a pasar si se meten conmigo otra vez.

Antes de que Starfire dijera algo mas, el enmascarado corrio hacia la orilla del edifcio y salto desde ahi dejando a Starfire impresionada. Cuando la Tamaraniana creyo que el asesino se habia asesinado asi mismo, vio como volaba en los aires agarrado de una cuerda, eso le recordo a Robin cuando hacia lo mismo con sus boomerangs con cuerda, pero no podia igualar a Robin, alguien noble y con corazon con un loco psicopata sin corazon... no podia. Lo unico que le parecio raro fue que la voz del asesino se le isiera familiar. En fin, no permitiria que uno de sus amigos saliera lastimado otra vez por culpa de ese maniaco.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el capitulo #12 de esta historia, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics, dejarme Reviews o recomendarme a mas autores, un abrazo a todos ¿Que creen que pase cuando descubran quien es el asesino? Eso lo sabran mas adelante, hasta entonces esperenme. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**NOTA: Este fic fue inspirado en un capitulo de Teen Titans llamado Caceria.**


	13. Prueba de ADN

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 13: Prueba de ADN.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 29 de Agosto del 2010, 6: 00. A.M**

Estaba recostado en su cama con el estomago vendado, casi no podia moverse debido al dolor que tenia en esos momentos causado por una starboll de Starfire, el ataque le habia causado una gran herida en su estomago, que logro vendarse una vez que llego a la torre y a su habitacion. La herida que tenia en su estomago no le dolia tanto como lo que sintio al golpear a sus amigos de esa manera, ¿como era siquiera posible que el dejara que sus amigos fueran golpeados por alguien que decia ser el?, no entendia para nada lo que le estaba pasando. Se movio un poco pero al hacerlo solto un quejido de dolor, debido a que la herida en su estomago era bastante grande y el vendaje que le rodeaba el estomago tenia una mancha roja en el medio, no se dejo vencer por el dolor y siguio intentando levantarse hasta que logro incorporarse en la cama quedando sentado. Ese esfuerzo porovoco que un gran dolor le llegara a la parte de la herida, su cuerpo le pedia a gritos que se volviera a recostar, pero la culpa que sentia no se lo permitia; se habia quitado la camisa para poder vendar su cuerpo y se quedo solamente con los pantalones y las botas de combate. Empezo a caminar por su habitacion una y otra vez mientras pensaba en lo que les habia echo a sus amigos la noche anterior.

-Ahora si te pasaste- Le reclamo Robin a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

En ese momento su sombra se empezo a alargar y pronto abrio los ojos, tomando vida propia.

-Trataste de matarme y eso no se lo perdono a nadie- Le respondio el ser oscuro que estaba al frente de el.

-Dijiste que mis amigos no quedarian involucrados en todo esto y no cumpliste- Grito el pelinegro.

-Almenos tus "queridos" amigos estan vivos, ¿no?- Le dijo la sombra de ojos rojos acercandosele a Robin desafiantemente.

-Pero estan heridos, y que yo recuerde ellos no tenian porque merecer el mas minimo rasguño.

-No se moriran solo por unos cuantos rasponcitos.

-Tal vez, ¿pero que hubiera pasado si el cuchillo o la cadena hubieran estado envenenados? Si alguno de mis amigos hubiera muerto por eso, esta vez no ina a haber alguien que me inpidiera saltar de la terrasa.

-Ambos sabemos que no paso, asi que ya deja el drama.

-No hasta que me JURES que mis amigos no se volveran a ver involucrados en todo este teatro.

-No te prometo nada, Robin.

-Pues lo haras, ¡y mas vale que cumplas con tu palabra!- Sin decir una palabra, el ser oscuro que estaba al frente de Robin puso su dedo negro en la frente del lider de los titanes y este termino recibiendo una descarga electrica que le recorrio todo el cuerpo que despues lo derribo al piso, haciendo que varios rayos pequeños le salieran por todos lados a Robin.

-Cuando digo que no te prometera nada, lo digo porque es sierto y punto- Dijo la sombra de Robin, mientras lo miraba como si fuera lo mas insignificante del mundo.

-No tenias derecho a tratarlos asi- Dijo Robin levantando un poco la mirada, encontrandose con los ojos de color sangre de su sombra.

-Tenia todo el derecho a tratarlos como quisiera. Ademas, ellos me atacaron y yo solo me defendi- Dijo la sombra como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Pudiste haber escapado- Decia Robin mientras se apoyaba con una rodilla en el intento de laventarse.

-"Pude" Pero no lo ise- Dijo la sombra acabando con la paciencia de Robin.

-Eres despreciable, ¿te lo han dicho?- Dijo el lider de los titanes mirando con ira al ser de los ojos rojos.

-Todas las veces en que los villanos te insultaban- Respondio la voz mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, sin mover los pies.

-Ya deja de compararme contigo, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que seas tu- Dijo el el lider de los titanes.

-Tienes mucho que ver. Te recuerdo que soy tu, pero la parte mas oscura y profunda. El que no me vea como tu no significa que no sea tu- Dijo la sombra apartandose de la ventana, debido a que el sol estaba saliendo.

-Puede que seas mi sombra, pero jamas e dado una sola demostracion de que existes, ¿o si?- Dijo Robin.

-Has dado algunas- Respondio la sombra caminando hacia la parte mas oscura de la habitacion.

-¿Cuales?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te convertiste en Red X? Esa fue una de las pruebas que necesitas. Tambien esta la vez en que te volviste loco porque veias a Slade en todas partes... Ahora que lo recuerdo, tambien esta la vez en que le isiste daño a tus amigos obedeciendo las ordenes de Slade, ese fue un golpe bajo- Le dijo la sombra, provocando que Robin reviviera los peores momentos de su vida.

-Fueron errores que nunca mas cometere- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Si, pero esos errores quedaron marcados en tu vida. Imaginate lo que pensaria Batman si se enterara que su mano derecha iso un trato con un villano y que tambien se convirtio en uno- Le dijo la sombra, haciendo que Robin se estremeciera un poco.

-Lo ise por buenas razones- Se defendio el Chico Maravilla.

-Si, claro- Dijo la voz con sarcasmo- Acepta ya la realidad, Robin, lo isiste solo para averiguar los planes de Slade sin contarle nada a ninguno de tus amigos... ¡Ja!, y te dices ser un buen lider... ¿Pero de que clase?- Se burlo el ser oscuro en la cara de Robin.

-Tu no entiendes lo que significa sacrificarse para proteger a otra personas- Le dijo el pelinegro con algo de ira en su tono.

-En eso tienes razon. Yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que es proteger a los demas, ¿en cambio crees que tu si?- Dijo el ser oscuro confundiendo un poco a Robin.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Tu crees que tus amigos te importan, pero la verdad es que no es asi. Yo eh visto tus pensamientos, y en ellos eh visto odio hacia...

Antes de que la sombra terminara lo que estaba diciendo, Robin saco el revolver de su pantalon y jalo el gatillo, pero no salio ninguna bala y entonces Robin recordo que habia usado las ultimas cuatro balas con los titanes, cosa que iso que Robin se arrepintiera mucho. La sombra extendio una de sus manos y el revolver de Robin tomo vida propia y se dirigio a la mano de su sombra, quien al tenerlo en mano, creo ocho balas con una de sus manos y se las puso al revolver; Robin ya se esperaba lo peor.

-Si me matas tu tambien te moriras- Le dijo Robin tratando de evitar que una de las balas lo atravesara.

-¿Quien demonios te dijo que te mataria?- Dijo la sombra mientras le ponia una ultima bala al revolver, ante eso, Robin estuvo apunto de correr, pero el ser oscuro le lanzo la pistola al aire y el pelinegro logro atraparla.

-¿No me mataras?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla con alivio.

-Claro que no, iluso. Si te mato yo tambien me moriria, asi que no podria disfrutar de mi asaña como lo eh estado haciendo estas noches- Dijo la sombra con algo de burla.

-Muy bien,... ¿y no puedes acer algo para quitarme esta herida?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mientras se tocaba delicadamente el estomaga para no herirse mas de lo que estaba.

-Claro, pero te advierto que sentiras un pellisquito- Antes de que Robin preguntara a que se referia con eso, la sombra se volvio un monton de humo negro y este se introdujo dentro de Robin.

La herida de Robin empezo a desaparecer lentamente, pero a medida que ocurria eso, un dolor de otra dimension empezaba a controlar a Robin y este se adorrillo en el suelo con sus manos en el estomago en el ntento de calmar el dolor. No queria gritar ya que podria despertar a los demas y le preguntarian porque estaba vendado, ahi seria donde Robin tendria que inventar una de sus muchas inutiles mentiras que el decia.

Cuando el dolor ceso, Robin se levanto del suelo sin molestia alguna, se quito la venda y reviso la parte de su estomago la cual se supone que deberia tener una herida del tamaño de un crater, pero no habia nada, parecia que no lo habian herido en ningun momento, pero aun asi, eso no quitaba la culpa que sentia al haber herido a sus amigos.

-Bien- Dijo Robin casi en murmullo.

_-Oye, te acabo de salvar de una muerte por perdida de sangre y no e resivido ni un misero "gracias"_

-Te pregunte que si conocias algun remedio para quitarme la herida, no te pedi que me curaras- Dijo el lider de los titanes seriamente.

En ese momento Robin sintio un choque electrico que iso que la cabeza le explotara por dentro.

_-A mi no me hablaras de esa manera. Yo puedo matarte si quiero, pero hacerlo tiene una concecuencia y yo no estoy dispuesta a correrla._

-Eres un cobarde- Dijo dirigiendose a su armario y sacando su uniforme.

_-¿Que digiste?_

-Dije que eran un cobarde. No quieres matarme por miedo a morirte, en tu lugar yo ya hubiera matado a mi pobre victima- Dijo el Chico Maravilla dandole a entender a su sombra que se estaba burlando.

_-Robin, si yo no te eh matado aun es porque necesito un cuerpo que me sirva para mis trabajos._

-¿Y porque no contratas un asesino profesional?- Pregunto poniendose la camisa de su traje tradicional.

_-Porque yo ya tengo uno al mando._

-Que lastima que no te durare por mucho- Dijo mientras se quitaba las botas de combate y las lanzaba a otro lado.

_-¿Ahora a que estas jugando?_

-El joven que matamos hace unos dias, el que tenia el collar de la cruz, nos dijo que tarde o temprano nos atraparian y lamentariamos haber asesinado, estoy empezando a creer que pronto pasara- Dijo el lider de los titanes mientras se ponia sus pantalones verdes.

_-¡Mientras tu obedescas mis ordenes, nadie tendra porque atraparnos!_

-Ya me estas hartando, y puede que en cualquier momento yo mismo me entregue a las autoridades- Dijo Robin, haciendo que la voz en su cabeza le mandara varios choques electricos, haciendo que Robin soltara unos quejidos.

_-ESCUCHAME BIEN CUANDO TE HABLO ¡Si yo digo que con mi ayuda nadie nos encarcelara, lo digo porque no pasara y punto!_

-¡Tu puedes saber muchas cosas, pero no eres el amo del destino!- Exclamo el Chico Maravilla.

_-¡Deja de amenazarme o esta vez permitire que te lanzes por la ventana, pero sin que tu lo pienses!_

-Asi acabaria contigo de una vez por todas, ¿no?

Esta vez Robin iso enojar mucho a la voz de su cabeza, y cuando menos se lo espero, su mano izquierda y derecha empezaron a golpearlo en la quijada sin que el pudiera hacer nada para pararlas; cuando las manos se detuvieron, Robin callo al piso pero sin saber como. Derepente, Robin se volvio a levantar y de nuevo volvio a derribarse al suelo una y otra vez; cuando eso termino, corrio hacia una pared y empezo a golpearse en la frente contra el concreto hasta que un hilo de sangre le salio por la frente. Penso que ya habia terminado, pero su mano se volvio a descontrolar y esta comenzo a golpearlo varias veces en el estomago con enorme fuerza, provocando que con cada golpe Robin escupiera sangre. Cuando al fin los golpes terminaron, Ronbin se dejo caer de rodillas al piso con la respiracion agitada.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Robin enseñando sus dientes ensangrentados.

Un golpe en la quijada de parte de su mano fue su respuesta.

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que lo que yo soy?_

-Mi idea es que eres un pobre diablo que se la pasa manipulando...- Iso una pausa para escupir sangre- a un joven para que haga sus trabajos.

_-Escucha, Dick; si no fuera porque necesito de tu triste alma, ya estuvieras muerto. Ambos sabemos que..._

-Que ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro. Ya lo se, ya lo se, no necesitas repetirmelo- Dijo Robin logrando fastidiar a su sombra.

_-Estas agotando mi paciencia, chico._

-Agotala todo lo que quieras, de igual modo no puedes matarme- Dijo Robin y un golpe en la cabeza iso que se callara.

_-Ojala aprendas con eso._

El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y Robin quedo inconsiente en el piso.

Pasaron las horas y Robin aun seguia inconsiente, hasta que la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y en ese instante la sombra de Robin iso que inmediatamente el chico despertara y se pusiera de pie. Cuando la puerta se abrio completamente, dejo entrar a Starfire quien al ver a Robin le sonrio y este le devolvio la sonrisa, pero cuando vio el hilo de sangre en su frente, Starfire camino hacia el con algo de preocupacion y confusion a la vez.

-Robin, ¿que te paso?- Le dijo Starfire quitando la sangre de la frente de Robin.

-Mientras ustedes estaban en la busqueda del asesino, yo baje al living a ver television, pero al bajar las escaleras pise mal y me di un golpe en la frente, no habia sangrado desde que recien me lo ise- Mintio el Chico Mravilla tocandose la frente.

-¿Te caiste de las escaleras?- Pregunto Starfire sin creer lo que estaba diciendo su novio.

-Fue un accidente- Dijo Robin poniendo una mano en su nuca.

Starfire desvio un poco la mirada y se encontro con las botas de combate de Robin, a lo que la sombra se dio cuenta.

-¿Y estas botas?- Pregunto agarrando una de las botas y en ese momento Robin sintio que lo atacaron tres infartos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah... Son unas viejas botas que tenia guardadas en el armario, las saque para ver si todavia me podrian servir, pero al final resulto que no- Mintio Robin con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Encerio?... Se ven bastante nuevas para que esten tan desgastadas como tu dices- En ese momento las botas se le isieron familiares a Starfire, como si ya las hubiera visto antes, pero no recordaba cuando y donde- Que raro.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que raro que?- Pregunto Robin algo nervioso.

-Creo que ya habia visto estas botas antes, pero no recuerdo donde- Confeso Starfire mientras le daba vueltas a la bota para tratar de encontrar algo que le isiera recordar.

-Oye, Star, cambiando de tema, ¿encontraron al asesino?- Empezo a decir Robin tratando de desviar el tema para que la Tamaraniana no sospechara nada.

-Lamentablemente, nuestra mision no tuvo exito- Dijo Starfire dejando la bota en el suelo y poniendose de pie.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Robin fingiendo interes debido a que ya sabia lo que habia pasado.

-El asesino resulto ser demasiado bueno en el manejo de armas y habilidades, hirio a los demas pero yo pude dejarlo herido. Cyborg encontro un poco de su sangre en el piso y hara una umuestra de... ¿que habia dicho Cyborg?... NAD... DAN... AND

-¿ADN?- Pregunto Robin sintiendose algo asustado al recibir el pensamiento de que averiguarian que el era el asesino.

-Si, eso. Hara una prueba de ADN y segun el, la computadora nos dira quien es el culpable de todos los asesinatos cometidos... ¡Robin es maravilloso, ¿no crees!- Dijo Starfire con alegria al saber que ese loco al fin dejaria de causar tantas perdidas.

-Si... claro- Dijo Robin mientras su corazon latia a cien por hora al escuchar lo de la prueba de ADN.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Starfire algo preocupada.

-¿Ah?... Oh si, claro, esque estoy algo atontado por el golpe, pero ya pasara- Aseguro el Chico Maravilla.

-Bien, entonces- Iso una pausa y le dio un beso en los labios a Robin- nos vemos despues.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Robin mientras veia como Starfire se dirigia hacia la puerta de su habitacion.

Cuando la Tamaraneana salio, Robin se recargo en la pared pensando en lo peor que podia pasar si esa prueba de su ADN era colocada en la computadora. Entonces se le ocurrio algo que quisa podria salvarlo.

**Enfermeria, 7: 00 A.M**

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio, dejando entrar a una figura que se adentro sigilosamente mientras se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera adentro. Al darse cuenta de que el lugar era seguro, Robin camino hacia una mesita cerca de la computadora, donde se encontraba un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo adentro; camino hacia la mesita y tomo el frasco asegurandose de que no hubiera camaras de seguridad que lo pudieran delatar, y afortunadamente no habia ninguna al asecho. Escondio el frasco debajo de su guante y salio sigilosamente de la enfermeria.

-¡Loteria!- Exclamo una vez que salio de la enfermeria.

-Hola Robin, ¿que haces?- Dijo Chico bestia haciendo que Robin se exaltara y casi se le callera al frasco del guante.

-¿Que haces levantado tan temprano, bestia?- Le pregunto Robin.

-Viejo, por si no lo has notado son las siete de la mañana, no duermo tanto. Mucho menos con todo este asunto del asesino- Dijo Chico bestia dejando algo confundido a Robin.

-Te pregunte porque es muy raro que tu te levantes antes de las ocho y media- Le dijo Robin.

-Si, como sea... Oye... ¿que te paso en la frente?- Dijo el peliverde al ver el moreton en la frente de su lider.

-Me cai al bajar las escaleras, nada grave- Mintio el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Pisaste mal?- Pregunto Chico bestia aun viendo el moreton en la cabeza de Robin.

-Creo que si- Dijo Robin empezando a buscar una excusa para poder irse.

-¿Ya te aviso Strafire sobre la muestra de ADN?- Pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-¿La de el asesino?- Pregunto Robin y Chico bestia asintio- Si ya me lo dijo, al fin podremos atrapar a ese loco- Dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Tambien podremos dormir mas tranquilos sin tener el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento el asesino entrara a la torre y nos va a encajar un cuchi...

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto Robin asombrado de que Chico bestia le tuviera tanto miedo al asesino.

-Dije que... es fabuloso que ya nos libremos de el- Mintio Chico bestia mientras enseñaba sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

-Aja... Bueno bestia, yo me voy... tengo cosas que hacer... Se me va el tiempo...- Decia Robin empezando a caminar hacia otro lado.

-Te entiendo, Robin- Dijo Chico bestia y en ese momento Robin salio disparado por el pasillo antes de que Chico bestia le dijera algo mas-...Creo que a Cyborg no le molestara que le eche un vistaso a nuestra evidencia.

El peliverde entro a la enfermeria a echarle un "vistaso" al frasco que contenia el liquido de color rojo, pero al llegar, se encontro con algo que no se esperaba: el frasco que contenia la sangre no estaba. Chico bestia empezo a buscar como loco por toda la enfermeria, tiro la mesa, busco por debajo de la camilla, la computadora y hasta en los techos, (aunque hasta el sabia que ahi no la iba a encontrar) Cuando dio por echo que el frasco no estaba, bajo del techo, pero callo de espaldas en vez de caer de pie; como si no hubiera pasado nada, Chico bestia se levanto completamente nervioso y salio corriendo con todo lo que podia de la enfermeria gritando el nombre de los titanes por los pasillos.

-¡ROBIN! ¡RAVEN! ¡CYBORG! ¡STAR! ¡Tenemos un problema!- Gritaba mientras corria por todo el pasillo.

**Hola a todos mis futuros y presentes lectores, ante ustedes esta el decimo tercer capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Revencita, Dragonazabache y Cute´Lady, por sus exelentes e inspirantes Reviews que me mandan. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**AVISO Para todos los fans de Yu-Gi-Oh!: terminando este fic hare uno de Yu-Gi-Oh! titulado: Retorna el Faraon, pero solo hasta que termine este fic, no se desesperen, esperenme.**


	14. Persecucion Policiaca

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 14: Persecucion policiaca.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 7: 15 A.M**

Los gritos de Chico bestia se escuchaban hasta su habitacion, estaba en una lucha sobre si deberia salir de la habitacion o no; el frasco estaba en la mesa donde estaba la lampara de noche, este era iluminado por la luz de la lampara, ya que la habitacion de Robin estaba en penumbras. Se puso las manos en la cabeza para pensar en que deberia hacer: sabia muy bien que tenia que acudir a la llamada de Chico bestia como el lider que era, pero tenia que desacerse de la prueba de ADN que estaba en su escritorio, y al parecer no seria nada facil; unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Escuco la voz de Chico bestia quien gritaba como loco, Robin estaba desesperado, ¿que debia hacer? En un momento de mucha desesperacion, tomo el frasco que contenia sangre adentro y lo escondio en el cajon donde guardaba su libreta, el revolver y el lapiz con el que escribia.

Salio corriendo de su habitacion una vez que escondio el frasco, ya veria lo que haria para desacerse de el en otro momento. Al llegar al living vio a todos los titanes reunidos en el centro del living y a Chico bestia completamente nervioso y al parecer asustado. Robin camino un poco hacia donde estaban los demas, los cuales se notaban muy pensativos y calllados.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Robin rompiendo el silencio que dominaba en esos momentos.

-Robaron la muestra de ADN, Robin, eso paso- Dijo Cyborg quien estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pero como sucedio? ¿Quien fue?- Pregunto Robin fingiendo seriedad.

-Si supieramos quien lo iso no estariamos sentados sin hacer nada- Le dijo Raven friamente, haciendo que una mirada de ira se formara en el rostro del lider titan; pero esta no se notaba ya que traia el antifaz.

-¿Ahora que hacemos, amigos?- Pregunto Starfire quien estaba triste por lo sucedido.

-Nada, Star. La enfermeria no tenia camaras de seguridad y no podremos saber quien lo iso. Sin duda este tipo es un verdadero ladron, no quiere que nadie sepa quien es... Nisiquiera nos dimos cuenta de que habia entrado a la torre- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿¡Acaso no ven lo que esta pasando!- Exclamo Chico bestia provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver- Ese sujeto no pudo aver salido y entrado tan facilmente. Aun debe de estar aqui, asechandonos, esperando el momento adecuado para clavarnos un cuchillo sin que nosotros...- Antes de que Chico bestia terminara su exageracion, Raven camino hacia el y le dio un zape en la cabeza, el cual lo tiro al piso.

-¿Puedes callarte? Tus exageraciones me dan jaqueca- Le dijo la joven demonesa mientras lo miraba en el piso.

-Raven, lo que digo puede ser verdad ¿Que tal si en este momento esta detras de esa puerta esperando a que cualquiera de nosotros salga para poder acabar con uno y despues con otro y...?- Esta vez fue Cyborg el que le dio el zape, callando a Chico bestia quien volvio a caerse al suelo.

-Gracias, Cyborg- Dijo Robin esperando que el peliverde entendiera que no deberia pasarse todas las noches viendo peliculas de terror.

-No hay problema, Rob. Ademas creo que le ahorre el trabajo a Raven- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Amigos, ¿de verdad creen que el asesino pueda estar merodeando por aqui?- Dijo Starfire creyendo un poco las palabras del peliverde.

-Star, no le creeas a Chico bestia solo por ser adicto a la exageracion. El que hayan robado la evidencia no significa que no podamos hacer otro intento- Dijo Robin dandole algo de animos a su novia.

-Bueno, Robin, en eso tienes razon, ¿pero de donde crees que vamos a sacar mas muestra del ADN de ese loco?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Facil, podemos volver a pelear con el- Respondio el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Podemos?... Segun yo recuerdo, tu no participaste en la pelea, Robin- Le recordo Raven.

-Lo lamento, pense que seria inutil encontar a ese lunatico, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que los Jovenes Titanes lo podemos todo- Comento Robin, animando un poco el ambiente del living.

_-Todo menos aceptar la culpa._

-¡Ya callate!- Grito Robin inconsientemente.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto Chico bestia quien ya se habia levantado del suelo.

Al escuchar a Robin gritar Raven empezo a creer que algo no andaba bien en su lider, quien habia estado muy extraño desde que comenzaron los asesinatos. Sin embargo, Starfire fue la que mas se preocupo al escuchar gritar a Robin sin que nadie le dijera nada.

El Chico Maravilla se quedo mirando a sus compañeros sin decir nada. Cuando Chico bestia le pregunto lo que habia dicho, sintio que todo su mundo se desaparecia, no queria darles la noticia a los titanes de esa forma tan rara. No podia empezar y decirles: "¿Saben que? Eh estado escuchando una voz en mi cabeza que dice ser mi sobra y me obliga a asesinar. Asi que ¡sorpresa!, yo soy el asesino que tanto odian" Jamas en su vida aceptaria un echo tan horrible de esa forma.

-Estamos esperando, Robin- Le dijo Raven con su casual tono sombrio.

Robin no dijo nada, simplementre se dio media vuelta y salio del living sin desir una sola palabra, a lo que Raven le parecio muy extraño, era normal que Robin se comportara de una manera seria y callada, pero no que gritara "ya callate" de la nada.

**Terrasa, 8: 16 A.M**

Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la terrasa con el frasco en la mano, parecia estar muy nervioso y eso se notaba ya que miraba el frasco con algo de nerviosismo. Abrio la tapa del frasco y de este se despidio el aroma a sangre que tenia encerrado; Robin casi vomita al oler ese aroma.

-¡Que horror!- Exclamo Robin al oler el aroma de la sangre.

_-Si no quieres que nos descubran, tienes que hacerlo._

-Debe de haber otra forma, esto es asqueroso- Dijo Robin mientras veia el frasco en su mano.

_-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?_

-Podriamos esconderlo- Propuso el lider de los titanes viendo el frasco con asco.

_-Mira, si no te tomas esa cosa yo mismo hare que lo hagas._

-¿Como es posible que me obligues a hacer esto?... Es totalmente asqueroso- Dijo Robin sin quitarle la vista al liquido rojo que estaba en el frasco.

_-Es tu propia sangre, Robin. Malo que fuera la sangre de algun inosente._

-No puedo discutir eso... Bueno... aqui voy.

Al decir eso, Robin acerco el frasco a su boca poco a poco, el olor de la sangre se hacia intenso y fuerte al tiempo en que el lider titan lo acercaba a su boca. Cuando el frasco estuvo a milimetros de su boca el olor de la sangre lo empezo a marear, pero no tenia otra opcion mas que hacerlo. En un movimiento rapido adelanto su brazo hacia arriba y el liquido rojo se adentro a su boca; el sabor de la sangre era horroroso, el Chico Maravilla estuvo apunto de escupirla, pero algo se lo inpedia.

_-No la escupas. Tomatela._

Robin no respondio, simplemente se quedo con la mano en la boca tratando de tomarse el liquido rojo, pero no podia, era un sabor horrible.

_-Es un horrible sabor, pero te puedes acostumbrar._

Despues de varios segundos con aquel horrible sabor en la boca, Robin ya no sintio el sabor y se trago la sangre sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando se trago la sangre, el lider de los titanes se dejo caer en el piso de la terrasa, su boca tenia unos hilillos de sangre saliendo de ella, mientras que el olor a sangre se despedia junto con su respiracion.

_-No estuvo tan mal, ¿o si?_

-¿¡Estas bromeando! ¡Esa cosa sabia peor que lo que come Chico bestia!- Exclamo Robin desde el piso.

_-Mira el lado bueno, al menos eliminamos el rastro de ADN._

-Pudimos haberla escondido- Dijo Robin, quien estaba apunto de vomitar.

_-Tambien era una opcion, pero tenia que tomar precauciones con tu amiga Raven. Ella esta sospechando mucho sobre ti, y no permitire que una niña con una capa azul arruine mis planes. Por eso te obligue a tomar la muestra de ADN._

-Raven es muy inteligente, estoy deacuerdo en que pudo habernos descubrido,- Decia Robin miemtra se levantaba del piso- pero pudimos haber inventado una mentira, ¿no crees?

_-Tambien pudo aver funcionado, pero queria que te acostumbraras al sabor de la sangre. Digo, la vez todas las noches._

-Si vuelves a mencionar la sangre, solo te recuerdo que estamos en la orilla de la terrasa- Dijo el lider titan, dandole a entender a su sombra que eso era una amenaza.

_-Escucha, si te vas a suicidar haslo de una buena vez. Ya me canse de tus dramas._

-¿Y crees que yo no me eh cansado de ti?- Dijo Robin de golpe- Ya estoy cansado de que hagas que salga en las noches a matar contra mi voluntad, estoy cansado de que me golpees con mi propio puño, ¡estoy cansado de todo!

_-El dia en que quisiste matarte a ti y a mi, jure que te arrepentirias... Veo que si funciono._

-¿¡Has estado atormentandome solo porque intente matarte!

_-En efecto. Te adverti que yo seria una mala mancha en tu vida y que con cualquier intento de asesinarme lo pagarias, tu en cambio no me isiste caso y el tormento fue lo que te ganaste._

-¿Que puedo hacer para detenerte?- Pregunto Robin, ya que estaba desesperado por desacerse de ese ser que tantos problemas le habia causado.

_-Esa es una pregunta que nunca sera respondida._

Ante esa respuesta, Robin empezo a reclamarle varias cosas a ese ser oscuro que vivia en su cabeza, pero por mas que le gritara y llamara, este no respondia. Se quedo en la terrasa un rato mas, aprovechando que su "sombra" no lo molestaria durante un tiempo.

**Jump City, 11: 54 P.M**

Estaba saltando de un edificio en otro por las calles de Jump City, no hiba a matar a nadie esa noche, solo queria tomarse una noche libre de tantos asesinatos. Paro en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, y se sento en la orilla con una pierna colgando y la otra sirviendole de apoyadera a su hombro. Se quedo sentado mirando la noche cubrir a toda Jump City, le parecia de mucha suerte que alguien como Robin viviera en una ciudad tan apartada de Gotham, que era la ciudad donde el habia vivido con Batman, pero no se hiba a molestar en preguntarle.

Se quedo mirando la luna y las varias estrellas que la rodeaban, el no tenia idea de lo que eran esas cosas, seguramente por haber pasado ocho años escondido en la parte mas oscura de Robin; la noche le parecia muy tranquila a comparacion de las veces en que habia estado asesinando a toda la escoria de esa ciudad, tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en la oscuridad habia provocado que las noches fueran el dia para el.

Un grito de mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Se levanto de donde estaba y a lo lejos vio a una mujer perseguida por un hombre el cual traia una pistola, lo que era una desventaja ya que el no habia planeado asesinar a nadie esa noche. Engancho uno de sus boomerang en otro edificio y salto desde la orilla del edificio. A lo lejos vivualiso a la mujer corriendo y al hombre preparando su pistola, no se iba a considerar un heroe, pero no podia dejar que esa mujer muriera antes sus ojos. Solto la cuerda y callo enfrente del hombre que venia persiguiendo a la mujer, bloqueandole el paso.

-Aste a un lado mascarita sonriente. Tengo trabajo que hacer- Dijo el hombre de la pistola, haciendo que el enmascarado se enojara.

-Priemero digame porque esta persiguiendo a esa mujer- Dijo el enmascarado al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se ponian rojos.

-¿A ti que te importa?- Dijo el hombre egocentricamente.

-Mucho- Respondio Robin- Me importa mucho.

-Pues lamento decirte que no te respondere. Ahora aste a un lado y dejame trabajar- Dijo el hombre para despues moverse a la izquierda, pero el enmascarado le bloqueo el camino. El hombre camino hacia la derecha, pero el enmascarado le volvio a bloquear el camino- Me estas empezando a hartar.

-Que curioso, porque usted tambien me harto desde la primera vez que lo vi- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Mira niño,- Dijo poniendole la boca de la pistola en la frente- ya tuve suficiente de juegos infantiles, asi que se buen muchacho y mueve tu trasero a otro lado.

Ante eso, el enmascarado tomo al hombre de un brazo rapidamente, lo tiro al suelo y despues le puso su pie en la espalda. Al ver que el tipo habia quedado inmovil, el enmascarado tomo la pistola de este con la otra mano; solto al tipo una vez que tuvo la pistola en la mano, y cuando este volteo a ver al asesino se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con su pistola en la frente.

-No tenia planeado matar a nadie esta noche, pero me obligas a hacer esto- Dijo el enmascarado mientras colocaba su dedo en el gatillo.

-...Nunca me habia imaginado morir asi- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, como si no le importara que moriria.

-Nadie sabe como morira- Dijo el enmascarado y despues jalo el gatillo, haciendo que la bala le saliera por detras de la cabeza al hombre- Otro mas que se nos va.

-¡Policia! ¡Alto!- Grito la voz de un hombre detras de Robin.

-Mira a quines tenemos aqui, a las autoridades que no pueden con un simple asesino. Sin ofender mis amigos, pero todos ustedes son una verguenza para esta cuidad- Les dijo el enmascarado.

-¡Baje el arma y quitese la mascara! ¡Queda arrestado por homicidio multiple!- Dijo uno de los policias, quien estaba apuntandole con una pistola.

-¿Homicidio multiple?... Caballeros, ustedes entendieron mal mi trabajo. Lo que ise se puede tomar como un acto de justicia si me dejaran explicarles lo que paso- Decia el enmascarado mientras se guardaba la pistola en el pantalon.

-¿¡Acto de justicia! Usted esta loco- Le dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Si ustedes me creen un loco no hay problema, pero solo dejenme explicarles lo que paso con todos esos buenos para nada que mate... ¿Algun caso en particular que quieran que les explique?

-¡Yo tengo uno!- Informo uno de los oficiales.

-Tiene la palabra el caballero de la pistola- Dijo Robin señalandolo con el dedo.

-¡Explicanos porque mataste al estudiante! ¿Que iso el para merecerse la muerte?- Exigio el policia.

-La respuesta es muy cencilla; el molestaba a los demas estudiantes hasta el cansancio, y yo me ofreci a acabar con su reinado de terror juvenil- Explico el asesino.

-¿Y no pensaste que podria ser mejor ayudado en una clase de reabilitacion?- Pregunto otro oficial.

-Hubiera seguido haciendo lo mismo- Dijo el enmascarado sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡Oigan, ya dejen de ablar con el y arrestenlo para acabar con su reino de terror de una buena vez!- Grito un policia.

-Ya oyo a nuestro compañero, suelte el arma, quitese la mascara y entreguese- Dijo el policia que tenia un arma apuntandole.

-¿Porque deberia entregarme?... Si me entrgo, la escoria de esta ciudad seguira de pie. Pero si no lo hago, podre seguir vengando a aquellos que murieron en manos asesinas- Dijo el enmascarado bajando la vista hacia sus pies.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esa escoria. Ahora muevete- Dijo el policia del arma.

-...NO LO HARE- Grito el asesino.

-¡Se acabo! ¡Ya me harte de este tipo!- Dijo uno de los oficiales mientras caminaba en direccion a Robin.

-¡Hey espera, el comandante nos dio ordenes de...!

-¡No me importa lo que haiga ordenado el comandante! ¡Voy a darle a este tipo la paliza de su vida!- Dijo el policia.

-Intentalo, seguro que esto sera divertido- Comento el enmascarado sin preocupacion alguna.

El policia lanzo el primer golpe, pero Robin detuvo la mano y en un movimiento rapido, lo impulso hacia atras haciendo que el policia se impactara con el piso. Ahi fue donde mas policias se abalanzaron encima de Robin, penso que no podria salir de esa, asi que empezo a golpear a todos los policias con el codo, logrando que lo soltaran; cuando los policias esuvieron en el piso, corrio hacia adelante y empezo a dar varios disparos hacia los policias, los cuales estaban en el piso cubriendose la cabeza.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHI TIRADOS, PERSIGANLO!- Ordeno uno de los policias.

Todos los policias se levantaron rapidamente del piso y subieron a sus patrullas en la busqueda del tan buscado asesino de Jump City. Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaban por todos lados, una de ellas habia encontrado al enmascarado, quien corria a toda velocidad por la banqueta de una calle; el asesino saco la pistola del hombre que habia matado y empezo a dispararle a la patrulla al mismo tiempo en que corria. Por mas que disparaba, apenas habia logrado hacerle un agujero al vidrio delantero del auto, pero nada grave, disminuyo la velocidad un poco y despues empezo a dispararle a uno de los neumaticos. Para su suerte, una de las balas logro darle a un neumatico y este se desinflo completamente, provocando que la patrulla tuviera que frenar el auto.

Al ver que los policias bajaron del auto y empezaron a dispararle con sus armas, Robin volvio a correr a toda velocidad, esperando que ninguna de las balas lo alcanzara. Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta, pero una patrulla llego de ese lado y el enmascarado corrio a la otra esquina en ese instante, pero tambien habian salido otras dos patrullas. No podia hacer nada, estaba mas atrapado que un leon en una jaula, tenia que planear algo y rapido.

Todos los policias bajaron de las patrullas y prepararon sus armas en direccion hacia el enmascarado, quien solo extendio los brazos hacia arriba en señal de que no traia nada. Uno de los oficiales se le acerco lentamente con la pistola en mano, mientras que el enmascarado solo lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-Entregueme el arma y quitese la mascara- Ordeno el oficial extendiendo una de las manos.

-Como quiera- Dijo entregandole la pistola.

-La mascara tambien- Volvio a decir el policia.

-Lo siento, esta se queda conmigo- Dijo el asesino mientras sus ojos se teñian de un rojo mas oscuro.

-Pues tendra que entregarmela, tiene varios policias armados a su alrededor y no creo que quieras acabar llenon de balas- Le dijo el policia.

-¿Y quien dijo que terminaria lleno de balas?- Dijo para despues sacar uno de sus boomerangs del bolsillo de su pantalon.

Presiono un boton y una cuerda salio disparada hacia el cielo, enganchandose en la orilla de un edificio. El enmascarado volvio a presionar el boton y se elevo junto con la cuerda hacia el cielo, hasta que llego a la orilla del edificio donde se habia enganchado la cuerda.

-¡Esto va para ustedes y todos los que creen que soy un peligro! ¡Dejen de perseguirme porque no soy lo que todos usteden creen! ¡No soy un asesino, solo soy alguien que quiere mantenerlos a salvo de los verdaderos peligros de esta ciudad!- Despues de decir eso, el asesino corrio hacia otro edificio y se fue saltando de un edificio en otro, dejando a los policias impactados.

-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto un policia.

-Dice que es un justiciero... Creo que ya se donde encontrarlo...

Ante esa respuesta, el ortro oficial no entendio nada.

**...**

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer este fic, eh aqui el decimo cuarto capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Revencita, Cute´Lady y a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics ¿A que creen que se referia el policia cuando dijo que ya sabia donde encontrarlo? Eso lo sanbran en el proximo capitulo de Instinto Asesino. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**NOTA: Decidi cambiar el nombre de mi fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Ahora se llamara El Legado de Anubis. **


	15. Sin tu mascara

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 15: Sin tu mascara.**

**Habitacion de Robin, 12:35 P.M**

La puerta se abrio dejando entrar un poco de luz a la habitacion, la cual estaba en penumbras. Cuando la puerta se abrio completamente, dejo entrar a Starfire quien parecia estar buscando algo o a alguien; miro por todos lados de la habitacion pero no encontro lo que estaba buscando. Starfire se sento en la cama a esperar a Robin, que suponia que deberia estar en alguna parte; empezo a girar la cabeza para ver toda la habitacion, y mirara por donde mirara se encontraba con paredes que tenian papeles pegados por todas partes sobre "¿Quien es Slade?" "¿Que oculta Slade?" "¿Podran los Titanes detenerlo?".

Mientras ella veia los papeles pegados en las paredes, la lampara que estaba en la mesa se prendio sin que nadie la tocara, lo que iso a Starfire voltear hacia atras. Ver la lampara encendida le parecio muy raro, debido a que cuando ella entro la lampara se encontraba apagada; se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la lampara, pero cuando presiono el boton de apagado, la lampara aun seguia encendida. Volvio a presionar una y otra vez el boton de la lampara, pero esta seguia encendida.

-¿Que le pasa a esta cosa?- Se pregunto Starfire mientras veia la lampara.

Antes de volver a intentar apagar la lampara, a Starfire le dio curiosidad el cajon que estaba en la mesa; sabia que tenia que respetar la privacidad de Robin, pero no resistiria mas la curiosidad que le daba saber lo que habia ahi dentro. Abrio el cajon del escritorio y se encontro con algo que nunca se habia imaginado que Robin podria tener; encima de una libreta cafe se encontraba una pistola, algo que ella no sabia que Robin tenia. Saco la pistola del cajon y despues tomo la libreta cafe en sus manos; abrio la libreta en la primera pagina, la cual tenia una fecha en la parte de arriba. Esa era la fecha en la que se habia cometido el primer asesinato, asi que comenzo a leer...

_22 de Agosto del 2010._

_Camine mucho esa noche, mis planes apenas habian comenzado y mi mascara, acompañada de una vieja manta. Me encontre con el policia bueno para nada que me habia golpeado esta tarde... creo que le di una leccion recordara para siempre en el infierno._

Starfire se quedo impactada al leer eso, pero no creeria que Robin seria capaz de matar a una persona solo por haberle dado un golpe, asi que dio vuelta a la pagina y siguio leyendo...

_23 de Agosto del 2010._

_Despues de haber matado al idiota del policia, crei que ya me habia descubierto, pero solo anunciaron la muerte de ese policia y el dibujo echo de sangre que pinte a su lado._

_La ciudad habia sido atacada por Jhonny Rancid esa tarde, perdi el control por un momento y casi lo mato enfrente de mis compañeros, pero logre controlarme y me fui de ahi sin decir nada mas. Iba conduciendo por la Avenida central cuando me tope con un bravucon amenazando a un joven menos fuerte que el, le dije que lo dejara en paz, pero el ignorante no me escucho y decidi algo de lo que no me arrepiento... No tenia ni la menor idea de que fuera tan malo jugando al Ahorcado._

Cuando Starfire termino de leer eso, se sorprendio y horroriso mas, no era posible que ese diario fuera de Robin. Pero para asegurarse, siguio leyendo...

_24 de Agosto del 2010._

_Sali de la torre a caminar un rato, tenia que despejarme de todas las manipulaciones que esa voz me hacia pasar. Llegue al Parque de Atracciones y ahi me encontre con una familia la cual me callo muy bien, pero cuando sali para regresar a la torre me encontre con un relojero; el tipo me insistio mucho y yo le decia que no me interesaba ningun tipo de reloj en esos momentos, pero el seguia insistiendo y cuando me desespere le quite unos lentes oscuros que traia y me encontre con alguien al que odie desde los ocho años..._

_Esa misma noche sali a la ciudad sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sabia donde iba a encontrar al secuas del loco que mato a mis padres. Cuando llegue al puente, el tipo estaba buscando algo para abrir una lata de frijoles, yo le preste una navaja sin que sospechara nada y cuando abrio la lata comezo a comerse lo que contenia sin importarle que yo estuviera ahi. Espere a que terminara y cuando lo iso le propuse un juego, este acepto y termino muriendose..._

Cerro la libreta de golpe y la dejo en la mesa, ya no queria seguir leyendo esa atrosidad. Starfire jamas se imagino que el chico que amaba con toda el alma fuera alguien que tanto odiara, incluso se lo habia dicho una vez que se encontraron en uno de los pasillos; ya no sabia que creer, que pensar. Sus ojos se isieron cristalinos y de estos comenzo a derramar lagrimas de dolor, tristesa y muchos sentimientos mas, solo por enterarse de que Robin, su Robin, era el asesino que ella tanto odiaba.

-¿Porque el?... ¿Que le paso?- Preguntaba Starfire entre sollozos.

En ese momento, escucho la ventana de la habitacion abrirse y volteo para ver que o quien habia entrado. Como si la vida le estuviera jugando una mala broma, vio entrar a un joven vestido de un traje color negro acompañado de una mascara sonriente que le cubria la cara, pero ella no necesitaba verle la cara para saber quien era, debido a que conocia muy bien el color de esos ojos.

El enmascarado se dio la vuelta una vez que cerro la ventana y su mundo se paralizo al ver a Starfire en su cama, mirandolo con los ojos cristalizados. No sabia que decir, que pensar. No podia caminar hacia ella y decirle que el era el asesino que tanto odiaba y esperar a que ella lo abrazara

-¿Porque?- Dijo Starfire levantandoze de la cama.

Robin no respondio.

_-Te dije que cerraras con llave._

-¡Robin, ¿porque lo isiste?... ¡Respondeme, porfavor!- Dijo Starfire, en su tono se notaba que estaba muy molesta con el.

-... Star... Dejame explicarte- Dijo Robin acercandose lentamente a Starfire.

-¡No quiero explicaciones, Robin! Quiero que me digas porque lo isiste- Dijo la Tamaraniana, quien estaba muy dolida.

-Starfire, baja la voz. Alguien mas nos podria escuchar- Le pidio Robin mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡No me importa que alguien nos escuche!... Robin, te quiero y lo sabes, pero dime porque isiste todo eso, dime porque Robin- Pedia Starfire amenazando con volver a llorar.

-Star, porfavor no llores- Dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara- Lo ise por razones que...

-¿Que no comprenderia?- Acompleto Starfire derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- Se muy bien porque lo isiste; lo isiste porque te lo ordenaban y porque te manipulaban con la muerte de tus padres- Al decir eso, Robin se quedo perplejo.

-¿Como sabias...?

-Te escuchaba, Robin- Interrumpio Starfire- Escuchaba todas las conversaciones que tenias con esa cosa que te habla en la cabeza.

-Si lo sabias, ¿porque no me ayudaste?- Dijo el lider de los titanes lanzando la mascara a otro lado.

-Iba a hacerlo esta noche, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tuve que hacerlo mucho antes- Decia Starfire, al tiempo en que derramaba mas lagrimas.

-Entendere si me dices que ya no me quieres, pero ahora mas que nada te necesito- Le dijo Robin.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que ese ser tan... despreciable seas tu!- Grito Starfire ya que estaba completamente enfadada con el.

-Tenia que hacerlo. Si no lo hacia, tu y los demas moririan en mis manos... Ya tengo suficiente con haber perdido a mis padres, pero no soportaria perderte a ti- Confeso Robin, esperando a que Starfire lo hubiera escuchado.

Starfire no dijo nada mas, solo se arrodillo en el piso y comenzo a llorar, haciendo que Robin se sintiera el ser y humano mas terrible sobre la faz de la tierra. Camino lentamente hacia ella, despues se inco a la altura a la que Starfire estaba, le alzo un poco el menton y despues le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para que ella supiera que asesino o no asesino, el la seguia amando.

Ella le correspondio el beso, lo que le dio a Robin una pisca de esperanza de que aun lo siguiera amando tanto como el aun lo hacia y lo seguiria haciendo... Aquel hermoso momento fue interrumpido cuando se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas fuera de la torre T, eso iso que el color de ojos de Robin cambiara a un rojo intenso parecido a la sangre.

-¿Volviste a hacerlo?- Pregunto Starfire al escuchar las sirenas.

-Como Robin ya te lo habia dicho antes, lo iso por ti y los demas- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, pero este hablaba con dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-Hablas diferente- En ese momento Starfire se dio cuenta de que no era Robin quien hablaba-... Es porque no eres Robin, ¿quien eres?

-Tengo el mismo nombre de Robin, pero yo soy lo que pocas personas conocerian como Sombra, que es la parte mas oscura de alguien... Yo soy el que a obligado a Dick a asesinar, el no tiene la culpa de nada, yo soy el unico culpable aqui- Explico el ser de ojos rojos.

-¿Porque lo obligaste?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-El queria venganza en su interior, una venganza que no sabia que el deseaba y existia en mi. Lo obligue porque el y yo queriamos lo mismo: venganza. Asi que lo manipule todas las noches a asesinar a aquellos que cometieron crimenes en su vida pasada- Dijo "Robin", luego se levanto y camino hacia el lugar donde habia lanzado la mascara, la tomo y se la dio a Starfire- Tomala.

-¿Quieres que la conserve?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Algo parecido... Hasnos un favor a mi y a Robin; esconde la mascara, guardala, conservala, pero porfavor no la destruyas- Pidio la sombra.

-¿Pero porque...?- Antes de que Starfire pudiera continuar, Robin le dio un beso en los labios dejando a la Tamaraniana impactada.

-Eso fue por parte de Robin, no pienses mal- Dijo la sombra mirando directamente a Starfire.

-¡Robin, hay cuatro patrullas afuera y...!- Antes de que Chico bestia terminara de hablar, se detuvo al ver a Robin vestido igual que el asesino- Robin... ¿porque estas vestido asi?

-Es una larga historia, bestia- Dijo Robin, haciendo que Chico bestia se sorprendiera al escucharlo hablar con dos voces.

-Chicos, ya vieron el monton de policias que...- Empezo a hablar Cyborg, pero se detuvo al ver a Robin vestido del asesino- ¿Robin?

A los pocos segundos llego Raven, y esta no se sorprendio tanto como los demas.

-Se que en estos momentos me pueden estar odiando, pero yo no pretendia matar al que se me pusiera enfrente... lo ise solo para vengar la muerte de mis padres- Explico el Chico Maravilla, dejando con la boca abierta a todos al escucharlo hablar con dos voces- Les pido porfavor que me perdonen.

-Viejo, ¿tu eres el asesino?... ¡Y yo preocupado porque entrara a la torre cuando ya estaba aqui!- Decia el peliverde istericamente.

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?- Pregunto Raven de manera seria y sombria.

-No queria que ustedes salieran heridos- Respondio el lider titan, hablando normalmente esta vez.

-¿Y que se supone que nos iba a herir?- Pregunto Cyborg quien estaba totalmente asombrado.

-Yo mismo- Antes eso, todos los titanes se impactaron- La cosa que me habla en la cabeza me amenazo con que yo mismo los mataria si no lo obedecia... y bueno, tuve que cumplir con lo que me pido si queria que ustedes siguieran viviendo.

-Te pudimos haber ayudado- Le dijo Raven quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

-No queria involucrarlos- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, un gancho rompio la ventana de Robin y se engancho en la esquina, dandole a entender a Robin que tenia que escapar. Corrio hacia la puerta para salir de la habitacion, pero los brazos de Cyborg lo detuvieron, haciendo que Robin volteara a verlo.

-Cyborg, dejame libre... No quiero hacerte daño- Le dijo Robin tratando de safarse del agarre de Cyborg.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos que te hagas daño... Asi que lo mejor sera entregarte a la policia- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Entregarme?- Pregunto Robin sorprendido.

-Si, Robin. No podemos permitir que sigas asesinando- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Chico bestia tiene razon- Dijo Raven- La policia te esta buscando, Robin, te tienes que entregar.

-¡Eso jamas!- Grito Robin.

-Robin, porfavor... dejanos ayudarte- Pidio Starfire acercandose un poco a Robin.

-¡No si consiste en entregarme!- En ese momento entraron tres policias armados, rompiendo la ventana de la habitacion de Robin.

-¡Policia! ¡No se muevan!- Grito uno de los oficiales apuntando al frente con su arma.

-¿Donde esta el asesino?- Pregunto otro policia.

-Aqui esta, oficial- Dijo Cyborg haciendo que Robin caminara unos pasos hacia el oficial.

-Que tenemos aqui... Al parecer es Robin. ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que tu eras el culpable de tantos homicidios?- Dijo el policia, haciendo que el color de ojos de Robin pasara a uno mas intenso.

-Me esta haciendo enojar- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mirando directamente al oficial.

-Pues tu isiste enojar a todos las personas de esta ciudad... Escuchame bien, nuestro comandante nos dio ordenes de atraparte y eso haremos. Imaginate las caras de las personas cuando sepan que tu eras el que habia estado asesinando- Le dijo el oficial haciendo que Robin se enojara mas.

-Usted no entiende.

-Claro que entiendo, eh visto muchos casos como el tuyo para no entender- Le dijo el policia en tono de burla.

-Nisiquiera sabe porque lo ise- Reclamo el lider titan.

-Tal vez no, pero eso lo sabremos en la comisaria... Llevenselo muchachos.

En ese momento, uno de los policias saco unas esposas de su bolsillo y estaba apunto de ponerselas a Robin, este estiro las manos en señal de que lo isieran, pero algo lo inpidio.

_-No voy a permitir eso._

Antes de que el policia le pusiera las esposas a Robin, los ojos de este se tornaron de un rojo intenso, y en un movimiento rapido golpeo al policia en la cara derribandolo al piso, el otro oficial trato de derribarlo con un aparato electrico que traia en mano, pero Robin fue mas rapido y le arrebato el aparato, para luego ponerselo en el estomaga haciendo que este resultara electrocutado. Despues de dejar a los dos oficiales en el piso, no se molesto en derribar al otro y salto por la ventana, dejando a todos impactados.

-¡Atencion a todas las unidades, tenemos un codigo rojo! ¡Repito! ¡Codigo Rojo!- Anuncio el policia desde el radio que traia.

-¿Que le haran a Robin?- Pregunto Starfire en tono de preocupacion.

-Dudamos mucho que salga ileso, pero no pleneamos matarlo- Dijo el policia y despues salio corriendo a la salida.

-¿Creen que Robin valla a estar bien?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No sabemos, Chico bestia... no lo sabemos- Dijo la joven demonesa.

**Jump City, 1:00 A.M**

Se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, mirando hacia atras a cada rato para asegurarse de que nadie lo viniera persiguiendo, pero para su mala suerte tres patrullas venian detras de el haciendo un escandalo con las sirenas por todos lados. Saco la pistola que le habia quitado al tipo que venia persiguiendo a la mujer, pero esta ya no tenia balas; con un movimiento giratorio en su mano, cinco balas aparecieron y se las puso a la pistola al mismo tiempo en que corria. Una vez que le puso las balas a la pistola, se adentro en un callejon y subio por unas escaleras metalicas que estaban ahi; mientras subia por las escaleras vio que los oficiales hacian lo mismo, ya que lo habian visto entrar al callejon y lo vieron subir las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la terrasa del edificio, empezo a dispararle a los policias desde el techo tratando que se calleran. Una bala logro darle a un policia en el brazo y este se callo de la escalera al instante dando un grito al mismo tiempo; no se iba a quedar y desperdiciaria mas balas con ellos, asi que corrio hacia la orilla del edificio y despues dio un salto, logrando pasar al otro edificio.

_-No podre correr para toda la vida, necesito esconderme..._

El sonido de unos disparos interrumpieron sus pensamientos haciendo que se desconcentrara un poco y se tropesara, provocando que callera al piso y se isiera un raspon en la rodilla y en un brazo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Engancho uno de sus boomerangs en la orilla del edificio donde estaba y despues se deslizo por la cuerda de este, logrando llegar al piso. Penso que podria perder a los policias por un rato, pero esa idea se desvanecio cuando escucho la sirena de una patrulla detras de el y unos disparos por encima.

-¡DIABLOS!- Grito Robin y despues siguio corriendo a como pudo, ya que el raspon en su rodilla no se lo permitia muy bien.

_-Seria mejor que te entregaras, ya no puedes correr- Dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero esta era la de Robin._

-No voy a dejar que un ser como yo sea vencido por unos cuantos hombres armados- Dijo y despues dio unos disparos hacia atras, tratando de darle a la patrulla.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!- Grito uno de los policias desde la patrulla.

-Si es en nombra de la ley, entonces no lo hare- Se dijo el ser oscuro asi mismo, mientras hacia lo posible para tratar de aumentar la velocidad.

Llego a una esquina de la calle y planeo dar vuelta, pero otro policia lo sorprendio y le dio un golpe en la quijada, logrando derribarlo al piso. Robin se levanto rapidamente y le lanzo un golpe al oficial, pero este le detuvo la mano y en un rapido moviemiento, lo acorralo contra una pared que estaba cerca. El ser que tenia control de Robin en ese momento no se iba a dejar perder tan facilmente, asi que le dio un golpe con el pie en la pierna al oficial, logrando que este se distrajera un poco; Robin aprovecho y le dio un fuerte codazo al policia en la cara, logrando que lo soltara. Despues, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empezo a golpear cruelmente en la cara, haciendo que sus dientes se empaparan de sangre al mismo tiempo.

Cuando termino de golpear al oficial, lo tiro en el piso y corrio rapidamente hacia adelante, pero un rayo sonico lo detuvo, haciendo que se impactara contra la pared en la que lo habian acorralado hace unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- Dijo Robin apartandose de la pared.

-Fui yo, y mas vale que te entregues o lo haremos nosostros- Dijo la voz de Cyborg.

-¿Ustedes denuevo?... Creo que les deje muy claro que se alejaran de mi- Dijo Robin.

-No podiamos permitir que te lastimaran... Sabemos que eres inocente, pero la policia no te lo va a creer- Dijo Raven.

-¿Y que no pueden explicarle que no estaba...?

-Decirles que una voz en tu cabeza te obligaba a matar no es lo mejor que podriamos decir en tu defensa, aunque sea la verdad, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-Son mis amigos, ayudenme- Pidio Robin.

-Viejo, te estamos ayudando pero tu no estas cooperando mucho- Le dijo el peliverde.

-¡Entregarme a la policia no es la mejor forma de ayudarme!- Les reclamo el Chico Maravilla.

-No tenemos otra opcion... Robin haces esto por las buenas o lo hacemos por las malas. Tu eliges- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Podria escapar de la ciudad- Propuso el lider de los titanes.

-¿Y dejar que causes terror en otra parte?, ¡olvidalo!- Le dijo Chico bestia.

-No estas ayudando nada, Chico bestia- Le dijo la joven demonesa.

-Esque es sierto, Raven- Reclamo el peliverde- Ah causado muchos problemas en Jump City y no podemos dejar que otra ciudad sufra por su causa.

-Chico bestia tiene razon, Robin... Ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer contigo- Dijo Cyborg.

-Nos va a doler mucho, pero tendremos que llevarte a Arkham- Le dijo Starfire, que estaba aun dolida por lo que habia descubierto hacerca de Robin.

-¡Yo no ire a Arkham! ¡Ni creean que podran hacerme ir a ese manicomio!- Grito Robin sacando su pistola inconsientemente.

-Tienes dos opciones: Arkham o la policia- Le dijo Raven.

Ahora Robin estaba atrapado, tenia solamente dos opciones y una de ellas era ir a Arkham, el manicomio y lugar mas horrible que pueda existir en el mundo. Solo podia hacer una cosa, pero tendria que luchar con el mismo para poder lograrla...

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el decimo quinto capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, AyumiYamiMotou, Revencita y Cute´lady, quienes me han apoyado e inspirado para seguir adelante con mi fic, gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis historia... Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que el proximo capitulo es el final, se que es una tristesa, pero asi sera. Nos vemos en el final. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡Esperen mi fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	16. Modo Mortus

**Instinto Asesino.**

**Capitulo 16: Modo Mortus.**

-¡Ya les dije que no ire a ningun lugar!- Grito Robin a todo pulmon.

-No te estamos preguntando si quieres ir o no, te estamos dando dos opciones de las cuales tu tienes que elegir solo una- Le dijo Raven con su tono casual.

-¡Calla, Raven! ¡Soy su lider, se supone que deben de obedecer mis ordenes!- Dijo Robin.

-Eras nuestro lider- Le dijo Chico bestia- Ahora seras el paciente de Arkham o el prisionero mas peligroso de toda la prision.

-¿De cuando a aca no bromeas con algo?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla, quien estaba apunto de explotar de enojo.

-Desde que uno de nuestros amigos nos traiciona... ¡por tercera vez!- Respondio Chico bestia.

-No los traicione, fui obligado a hacer esto- Reclamo Robin.

-Pudiste pedirnos ayuda- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Trate, pero cada vez que lo hacia era afectado por un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sin mencionar que a cada minuto esa cosa me recordaba la muerte de mi familia- Dijo Robin.

-¡No deviste haber dejado que te manipulara!- Grito Cyborg.

-¿Y que querias que isiera? ¿¡Que me dejara morir por un derrame cerebral!

-Almenos las cosas no estarian como estan ahora.

-¿Estas diciendo que todo hubiera estado mejor si yo estuviera muerto?

-No lo se, ¿que opinas tu?

Antes de que Robin le reclamara a Cyborg se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas, lo que iso que Robin volteara rapidamente hacia atras, al ver las dos patrullas en su direccion olvido la charla en la que estaba y corrio hacia el otro lado tratando de escapar, pero derepente una fuerza lo volvio a atraer al lugar donde habia estado hace unos instantes. No necesitaba voltear a ver quien habia echo eso, sabia perfectamente que Raven tenia esa habilidad.

-¡Sueltame, Raven!- Grito el lider titan, forcejeando para poder safarse.

-No, Robin. Te entregaremos a la policia, pero tambien tienes la opcion de...

-¡DEJE MUY CLARO QUE NO IRE A ARKHAM! ¡No pueden obligarme!- Gritaba el Chico Maravilla mientras las venas de sus ojos se hacian mas notables.

-Debiste decirle eso a la cosa que vivia en tu cabeza- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Ustedes no entienden- Dijo Robin sin dejar de forcejear.

-Entendemos que quieras o no, tenemos que llevarte a Arkham- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Nos va a doler mucho, pero es lo mejor para ti- Dijo Starfire, en sus ojos se podian notar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Lo mejor para mi o lo mejor para ustedes?... ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que les hacen a las personas en ese lugar? Es un sitio horrible, y si Batman se llegara a enterar de que estoy en el mismo lugar que el Joker...- Robin iso una pausa, no queria imaginarse lo que le pasaria si el Caballero de la Noche se llegara a enterar de que su mano derecha ahora esta en un manicomio-...¡Ya sueltenme!

-Lo sentimos, Robin. Esto nos dolera mas a nosotros que a ti- Comento el titan mitad maquina y despues llegaron dos oficiales con esposas, las cuales se las pusieron a Robin.

-Pueden llevarselo- Les dijo Raven, soltando a Robin del agarre que le tenia.

Los dos policias empujaron a Robin para que caminara del otro lado, nisiquiera lo tuvieron que obligarlo para que caminara, el lo hacia por su propia cuenta. Iba con la cabeza baja, no queria ver a nadie ya que sentia una gran verguenza en ese momento, no queria ir a Arkham y soportar los regaños de Batman y las burlas del Joker si se enterara que estaba ahi, asi que solo le quedaba la prision de Jump City y las burlas de los otros villanos, que no serian tan malas como soportar las del Joker.

Antes de subir a la patrulla, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres y un dolor de cabeza insoportable se le presentaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Robin callera de rodillas al piso. Los oficiales trataron de levantarlo, pero Robin parecia estar pegado a la calle. Uno de los policias se canso de lo que hacia, asi que saco un palo negro de su cinturon para golpear a Robin, pero la mano de este detuvo el palo y despues lo apreto, logrando partirlo en dos.

-¿Pero que rayos...?

Antes de que el policia pudiera continuar, Robin fue levantandose lentamente y despues levanto la vista, mostrando sus ojos en blanco y las venas muy notables.

El Chico Maravilla le dio un golpe en la quijada al oficial que trato de golpearlo, y este se impacto contra la pared debido a que el golpe fue exageradamente fuerte. El otro policia le apunto con su arma, pero el lider de los titanes se le acerco rapidamente y le quito la pistola de las manos al oficial rapidamente, para despues tirarla a otro lado, el oficial estuvo apunto de golpearlo, pero fue derribado por un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que callera al piso.

Volteo para ver a los titanes, quienes se habian quedado impresionados al ver la reaccion de Robin, que habia sido de sorpresa.

Sin avisar, Cyborg preparo su cañon sonico y le empezo a disparar a Robin, quien resivia todos los ataques sin intentar esquivarlos, estos le isieron desgarres por toda la camisa y el pantalon, pero no le hacia algun tipo de herida, solo unos desgarres en su atuendo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto Robin, dandole a entender a Cyborg que queria que le disparara mas.

-¡Espera, Cyborg!- Intervino Chico bestia- Dejamelo a mi.

-Chico bestia, nisiquiera puedes darle su merecido a un gatito- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Este no es un gatito, Cyborg, es Robin y al parecer esta loco- Dijo el peliverde.

Chico bestia se transformo en un gigantesco tigre verde y despues corrio hacia Robin dando un rujido al mismo tiempo; las garras de Chico bestia estuvieron apunto de encajarse en el pecho de Robin, pero este le sostuvo la pata y despues impacto al tigre contra el suelo. El peliverde se transformo en un lobo y le lanzo una mordida a Robin al brazo, pero este logro esquivarla. Chico bestia le salto a Robin a la espalda, y despues empezo a morderle el cuello, el Chico Maravilla tomo de las patas a Chico bestia y lo impacto nuevamente con el suelo, mientras el lobo verde emitia quejidos de dolor. Solto al canino en el piso, pero cuando menos se lo penso, este se convirtio en una serpiente y se impulso contra Robin, pero este la tomo de la cola y la arrojo en la direccion donde estaban los demas. Ahi, Chico bestia volvio a su forma normal, solo que este quedo muy cansado.

-¡Ya basta, Robin!- Le grito Cyborg al ver el estado de Chico bestia- Deja de comportarte como un animal y entregate.

-¿Porque deberia de hacerlo?- En ese momento se dio cuenta que los policias de la otra patrulla venian por detras de el, apuntandole con un arma- Aqui vamos denuevo.

De un momento a otro se escucharon dos disparos, los cuales asustaron mucho a Starfire, provocando que pensara que Robin moriria al recibir el impacto.

Cuando las balas casi le llegaron a la cabeza, Robin dio media vuelta rapidamente y las balas se detuvieron justo enfrente de sus ojos, dejando a los policias impresionados. Unos momentos despues, Robin iso un movimiento con la cabeza y las balas giraron en direccion a los policias. Luego, Robin iso un movimiento con el ojo derecho y la bala derecha salio disparada hacia un oficial, dandole directamente en la frente para que despues callera al piso oficialmente muerto. El otro policia salio corriendo de ahi, pero Robin iso el mismo movimiento con el ojo izquierdo y la bala le dio al policia justo en el corazon, dejandolo igual de muerto que su compañero.

-¿¡Como es posible que seas tan cruel!- Exclamo Starfire.

-¿Perdon?- Pregunto Robin mirando fijamente a la Tamaraniana.

-Lo que oiste... ¿Como es posible que Robin, el lider de los Jovenes Titanes sea un asesino despiadado y sin corazon?- Aquellas palabras atravesaron interiormente el corazon de Robin como una estaca.

-Te recuerdo que no soy Robin, solo soy una parte de el que siempre estuvo escondida- Dijo Robin.

-Si tu no eres Robin, ¿entonces quien eres?- Dijo Chico bestia, quien se levanto con dificultad del piso.

-Su sombra, ese soy yo- Respondio el Chico Maravilla.

-No entiendo, ¿como que es su sombra?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Se refiere a que es una parte de Robin, pero representa los deseos mas oscuros y ocultos dentro de su alma- Explico Raven.

-¿Como un demonio?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Algo parecido, pero las Sombras son una parte del alma que esta en oscuridad total... Creo que el haber extrañado a sus padres iso que su Sombra cobrara mas fuerza- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-Si Robin muere, ¿el tambien lo hara?- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Al ser parte del alma de Robin, si- Respondio la titan gotica.

-¿Y porque mis disparos no le isieron daño?- Pregunto el titan maquina.

-Porque en estos momentos la Sombra de Robin esta en su forma mas fuerte, llamada Mortus, que es una imagen parecida a la de la muerte- Explico Raven mirando los ojos de Robin, los cuales tenian ojeras por todo el alrededor.

-¿Entonces Robin es una clase de inmortal?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Si- Respondio Raven sin nada mas que decir.

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora como se supone que lo detendremos?- Exclamo Chico bestia poniendose de pie.

-No podemos derribarlo tan facilmente si esta en modo Mortus- Comento Cyborg.

-¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Yo tengo una idea, hay que darle la paliza de su vida- Dijo Chico bestia, este se convirtio en un leon y al instante ataco a Robin.

Mientras Chico bestia y Robin tenian una batalla de lo que se podria decir "animal", Cyborg daba varios disparos con su cañon, haciendo que las descargas sonicas se impactaran en el cuerpo de Robin. Starfire hacia todo lo posible por lanzarle sus starbolls a Robin lo mas fuerte que podia, mientras que Raven levantaba un auto con sus habilidades y lo lanzaba en direccion a donde Robin y Chico bestia peleaban.

Cuando Chico bestia sintio la presencia de que algo se acercaba, se aparto de Robin y este recibio todo el impacto del auto, provocando que rodara por toda la calle mientras la alarma del auto aturdia los oidos de Robin. Una vez que el veiculo se detuvo dejando a Robin debajo, este coloco sus brazos debajo del auto y despues lo impulso hacia adelante, provocando que chocara contra otro auto. Al levantarse, Robin pudo notar que le salian sangre de los brazos, piernas y de una cortada en la mejilla derecha. Ninguna de esas heridas le parecia molestar, ya que se paro del piso con toda la facilidad posible, como si nisiquiera lo hubieran tocado. Los titanes se sorprendieron añ ver la recuperacion tan rapida de Robin, debido a que ni Cyborg resistia un ataque como ese.

-Dime, ¿el poder de Mortus tambien consiste en resistencia animal?- Le pregunto Cyborg a Raven, esta simplemente asintio- ¡Rayos!

Robin volvio a sacar la pistola de su bolsillo y despues le puso ocho balas que habia creado con su propia mano. Empezo a dispararle a cada uno de los titanes, pero Raven detuvo las balas haciendo un escudo al frente de todos. Robin se dirigio a una de las patrullas y le quito un neumatico, este se prendio en llamas una vez que estuvo en su mano y despues, Robin empezo a girarlo con su dedo hasta el punto en que se convirtio en un circulo rodante flotando encima de la mano de Robin. El lider de los titanes lanzo aquel circulo envuelto en llamas en direccion a los titanes, Raven trato de detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera conjurar el neumatico en llamas logro impactarse en el piso, provocando una explosion al instante.

Una vez que el humo de la explocion desaparecio, Robin ya no estaba en el lugar donde habia estado de pie hace unos momentos.

-¿A donde fue?- Pregunto Chico bestia al ver que no habia nadie.

-Si lo supieramos no estariamos parados aqui sin hacer nada, Chico bestia- Le dijo Raven.

-Estoy detras de ustedes- Al escuchar eso, todos voltearon hacia atras, encontrandose con la figura de su lider.

-Ya rindete, Robin- Le dijo Cyborg- Sabes que no queremos hacerte daño.

-No es mi problema, ¿o si?- Dijo Robin, encojiendose de hombros.

-Robin, sabemos muy bien que la persona que estamos viendo en estos momentos no eres tu; porfavor, lucha con tu Sombra y hasle entender que no eres su juguete- Le dijo Starfire.

-¿Terminaste de hablar?... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Dijo Robin dando a entender que no le importo lo que Starfire habia dicho.

-¿A si? ¿¡Y como cuales, eh!- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Necesito empezar una nueva vida fuera de esta ciudad, porque si me quedo no me dejarian en paz. Ni ustedes, ni la policia, ni nadie- Dijo Robin.

-Si aceptaras ir a prision o a Arkham, te dejariamos en paz- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Lo unico que ganaria seria una prision con ratas en ella- Dijo el lider de los titanes, esperando hacerle entender a todos que no iria a prision de la manera facil.

-Viejo, esto es por tu propio bien. Tampoco queremos mandarte a Arkham, pero tienes que ir a prision si quieres que eso sea evitado- Dijo el peliverde.

-No me importa- Dijo dandose media vuelta.

-Oye, ¿a donde vas?- Dijo el titan maquina.

-Voy a comenzar otra vida... Tal vez los vuelva a ver algun dia- Dijo sin molestarse en voltear la mirada.

Una bola de energia verde le golpeo la espalda, haciendo que Robin volteara hacia atras al instante para despues encontrarse con la mano de Starfire en al aire; no necesitaba otra prueba para saber que ella habia sido quien lanzo la starboll.

-Guerra pidieron... Guerra tendran.

Unos segundos despues, Cyborg empezo a dispararle con su cañon sonico, pero los disparos solo lograban hacerle unos cuantos desgarres en su atuendo.

Chico bestia aun estaba dolido, pero no le haria saño intentar ayudar a que Robin se salvara. Se convirtio en un toro verde y despues corrio hacia Robin a todo lo que podia, pero este lo agarro por los cuernos y le empezo a dar vueltas, para despues soltarlo haciendo que Chico bestia se estrellara contra la pared de un edificio que estaba ahi.

Raven rompio unas cuantas ventana y dirigio los trozos de vidrio hacia Robin, quien solo los desviaba con las manos o los pateaba, mandandolos a una larga distancia. Pero al parecer Raven no se daba por vencida. Volvio a levantar otro auto y lo lanzo contra Robin, este logro detener el auto con las dos manos y despues se lo devolvio a Raven, pero esta se iso a un lado y el auto se impacto con el edificio que estaba detras de la joven demonesa.

Robin era atacado al mismo tiempo por los rayos sonicos de Cyborg, los cuales eran acompañados por las starbolls de Starfire, a quien parecia dolerle el estar lastimando a Robin. El Chico Maravilla estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra Cyborg y Starfire, pero un gorila verde lo tacleo con el codo, provocando que Robin se arrastrara por el piso, ya que el impacto fue fuerte. El gorila levanto a Robin con los dos brazos, pero el lider de los titanes logro golpearlo en el ojo haciendo que Chico bestia se desconcentrara y lo soltara.

Mientras Chico bestia se recuperaba del golpe de Robin, este aprovecho y corrio hacia uno de los policias que habia matado hace unos momentos. Despues regreso hacia Chico bestia nuevamente y le puso un aparato negro en la espalda, haciendo que al gorila verde le recorriera una descarga electrica por todo el cuerpo. Cuando le quito el aparato a bestia, le dio una patada en la espalda, haciendolo caer al piso para que despues volviera a su forma normal.

Raven tenia muy bien entendido que vencer a Robin mientras estuviera en el modo Mortus seria dificil, ya que nisiquiera las starbolls de Starfire y los rayos sonicos de Cyborg le hacian nada, solo unos pocos desgarres en la ropa, lo cual no servia de nada.

-¡Rindanse!- Grito Robin mientras recibia los multiples ataques de Cyborg y Starfire- ¡No podran contra mi tan facilmente!

-¡En tus sueños!- Grito Cyborg dejando de disparar para despues correr contra Robin.

El titan mitad maquina tomo a Robin de los hombros, pero este lo tomo de las manos y empezo a hacer un esfuerzo por hacer retroceder al titan maquina, pero este otro tambien iso el mismo esfuerzo de Robin. Se podia decir que ambos titanes tenian la misma fuerza, ya que se necesitaba mucha para hacerle, al menos, una llave a Cyborg.

-Viejo, estas enfermo... Dejanos ayudarte- Decia Cyborg en medio de todo el esfuerzo que hacia.

-¡No estoy enfermo!- Grito Robin, provocando que su ira y fuerza crecieran.

-Si lo estas...- Dijo al tiempo en que se arrodillaba con una pierna, debido a que la fuerza de Robin habia crecido mucho-... y todos los asesinatos que cometiste lo demuestran.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que yo no era...? ¡Aaaaah!- Antes de que Robin puediera terminar lo que iba a decir, una starboll lo golpeo en el costado, derribandolo al piso.

-¿Estas bien amigo Cyborg?- Le pregunto Starfire mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, Star... Gracias- Dijo una vez que estuvo de pie.

-¡TODAVIA NO ESTOY MUERTO!- Grito Robin desde el lugar donde estaba.

-Rayos, ¿como se supone que vamos a vencer a algo que nada le hace daño?- Dijo Chico bestia, quien ya se habia levantado del suelo.

-Starfire logro daño, pero parece que no le afecto mucho- Comento el titan mitad maquina.

-Podriamos debilitarlo, si lo atacamos todos al mismo tiempo- Sujirio Raven.

-Buena idea- Dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Creen que atacandome todos al mismo tiempo van a conseguir algo?- Dijo Robin.

-No creemos, sabemos que vamos a conseguir algo- Le corrigio el titan mitad maquina.

-Entonces, pruebenlo- Dijo poniendose en guardia nuevamente.

Chico bestia se convirtio denuevo en un gorila, quien se dirigio a Robin con los brazos en alto, mientras que Cyborg lo acompañaba. Raven levanto un pedazo de concreto de la calle y Starfire preparo sus starboll para el ataque; tenian que detener a Robin, a como fueran las consecuencias.

El gorila verde le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada a Robin y este se la devolvio, pero un segundo despues Cyborg le salto encima, haciendo que Robin perdiera el equilibrio. Despues, Cyborg agarro a Robin de los brazos y lo estrello contra el piso, ahi fue donde le permitio a Chico bestia que isiera su parte: este tomo a su lider del cuello de la camisa y despues le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para luego correr contra una pared y estrellarle la cabeza con ella. El Chico Maravilla iba a devolverle todo eso a Chico bestia, pero antes de que Robin actuara, Chico bestia lo arrojo al medio de la calle y Robin fue derribado por un gran pedazo de concreto, el cual se iso pedazitos al impactarse con el lider de los titanes.

Robin trato de levantarse, pero cuando lo iso, todos los pedazos de concreto que quedaron en el piso se empezaron elevar, y despues empezaron a golpearlo, mientras eran acompañados por unas verdes de descarga electrica, que lo impactaban al mismo tiempo. Despues, unos rayos sonicos se unieron a todos los pedazos de concreto y a las starbolls, provocandole mas daño a Robin, quien ya estaba muy dolido, pero este no queria renunciar a la batalla.

Trato de levantarse en medio de los ataques de concreto, los rayos sonicos y las starbolls, pero cuando lo iso volvio a caer al piso, esta vez vencido. Las venas de sus ojos desaparecieron y estos volvieron a tomar el mismo color azul que tenian antes de cambiar a modo Mortus. El dolor que sentia era tan insoportable que no tuvo de otra mas que cerrar los ojos y quedarse tirado en el piso.

Cyborg lo reviso e informo que sus heridas eran muy graves, pero antes de que lo llevaran a un hospital, una patrulla llego al lugar donde ellos estaban.

-¿Donde esta el asesino?- Pregunto uno de los oficiales.

-Aqui esta- Les informo Raven, señalando a Robin.

Ambos policias asintieron y uno de ellos esposo a Robin de las manos, mientras que el otro lo subia a la patrulla. Luego de eso, la patrulla dio arranque y los policias se llevaron a Robin, sin decirle nada mas a los titanes.

**Prision, 4 de Septiembre del 2010, 9:30 A.M**

Starfire se encontraba al frente de el, platicandole sobre los ultimos acontecimientos que habian pasado desde que el fue encadenado en una habitacion de metal aislada de las otra celdas. Robin apenas podia moverse a una distancia, debido a que las cadenas no eran muy largas y lo herian si intentaba quitarselas, entonces Robin de dio cuenta de que se habia convertido en alguien odiado... para algunos.

Ella y el se la pasaban hablando de lo que extrañaba uno al otro, Robin le decia a Starfire con frecuencia que cada minuto que no la veia era como estar muerto en vida, pero ella no podia hacer nada para dejarlo libre o sacarlo de prision. Aveces dejaban de hablar y simplemente se abrazaban o besaban dandose a entender que ambos se extrañaban y se querian mucho, lamentablemente ella solo podia visitarlo una vez a la semana.

-Me tengo que ir, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-¿No te puedes quedar un poco mas?- Le pregunto el ex-lider de los titanes.

-La hora de visita termino... lo siento- Dijo Starfire, pero antes de que ella se fuera Robin la beso dandole a entender que la extrañaria el tiempo que no estuviera con el.

-Adios, Starfire- Se despidio Robin una vez que terminaron el beso.

-Adios, Dick- Dijo Starfire con un poco de nostalgia. Ya no lo llamaba Robin porque el se lo habia pedido, sentia que no deberian de llamarlo de esa manera si Robin habia sido un heroe, pero ahora el era un criminal odiado y por eso prefirio que lo llamaran Dick.

Un guardia dirigio a Starfire a la salida y encerro a Robin nuevamente en la profunda oscuridad de su celda de metal aislada; se sentia solo, no tenia a nadie a quien ver y se la pasaba todos los dias esperando que alguien entrara por esa puerta, diciendole que lo extrañaba y que algun dia saldria... Pero ese dia solo llegaria dentro de diez años, que era la sentencia que el juez le habia dado.

Diez malditos años que tendria que soportar... en la oscuridad.

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aqui tienen el ultimo capitulo de Instinto Asesino, espero que les haiga gustado toda la historia. Agradesco mil millones de veces a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, que son Cute´lady, Revencita, DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, y los demas. Gracias por apoyarme en todo el desarollo de la historia y el final... Muy pronto tendre la segunda parte de Instinto Asesino, que se llamara Instinto Asesino II, pero sera mas adelante. Bueno, yo me despido. Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡No se pierdan, El legado de Anubis!**


End file.
